My Morphine
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: COMPLETE~! The story is wrapped up...or is it? Final chapter and Thankyou's are up. ^^ I love you all! xoxo! Thomas is on the dark side, and Raven needs him. Revenge is near... R&R flamers beware.
1. My Morphine

****

My Morphine

__

By: Naomi Hun†er. 

(This takes place and during the Episode "Cerberus" but takes a major AU twist. **_BEWARE: MAJOR YAOI THEMES_**)

Thomas sulked after they left, trying to rid himself of the aftertaste Fiona's salty papaya slices that had remained in his mouth. 

/Great!_ I'm _injured_ and she _laughs _at me! She _LAUGHS!_!!/_ He stood shakily and began transforming his infirmary room into a computer lab. _/I have to try to help Fiona…and Van. Then maybe, just maybe, she'll realize how much I care…/_ He told himself, ignoring the pain.

Twice. _Twice, _ the nurse found him working and threatened to send him to the "special ward for 'uncooperative' patients", but he didn't stop trying to help. He looked up, hearing yells and screams.

"Restrain him already!" His nurse said frantically. Thomas didn't get up but through the window in his door, he saw the struggle. 

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" The 'Patient' hissed, his black hair mussed and wild. He saw a few orderlies jump on and contain him, dragging him off down the hall. He heard his nurse sigh loudly and open the door, checking up on him. Thomas looked back to his machinery and gulped.

"H-how'd that get there?" He laughed nervously.

——— † ———

Thomas obeyed and walked into the new, pristine, white room.

"Now, no more working or I'll have you strapped to the bed." She threatened as the Guardian Force Lieutenant smiled sheepishly. 

"Ooh, kinky." A low, gravely, sarcastic voice said. He jumped realizing he wasn't alone. 

His roommate stuck out against the white of the wall, dressed in all black (save the white bandages, stained red in places, covering his wrists and forearms). Black shirt, black bondage pants, black boots, black hair. His pale skin did not contrast much against the wall, but the red mark on his cheek did. His low mocking laugh sounded at his own joke. He tossed his head back to move the hair from his icy lavender eyes. 

"R-Raven?" He gasped, back stepping to the door.

"In the flesh." Thomas turned swiftly and banged on the door.

His nurse appeared.

"Now what, Schubaltz?" She asked wearily.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here!? He should be locked up!"

"He _is_, now do you have a _real_ problem?"

"What do you mean by '_he is'_?!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, now I told you to behave Lieutenant Schubaltz, now go do so." She said and left. 

He watched Raven slowly stand and take a look around, inhaling deeply. 

"_Ah._ Home sweet home." He inspected the wall, brushing his fingers across it. Only then did Thomas notice his hands were bound. He looked cautiously at what he was examining. It was a raven- the bird kind- etched into the wall. "Hm." He said, flopping onto the bed in the corner. Thomas sat warily on the furthest one.

"Hah. A Schubaltz in _here?_ That's not going to glorify the family name, huh?" He seemed to mock.

"Shut up! At least I'm not crazy like you! All I was doing was helping my…colleges out." He avoided the word 'friends'.

"Really? Hnh! And I'm _not_ crazy, you have no idea." He began to laugh. "It's amazing what they begin to say about you when you destroy a few bases."

"You call what you've done a FEW?!"

"All in a day's work, love, besides, s'not like those glory boys you call soldiers are any different. I'm just easier to pick on." he almost sounded amused as Thomas blushed softly at the pet-name.

"Well! They're just doing their jobs--"

"And what would _that_ be? Hm? Did you ever think that I, too, am just doing mine?" 

Thomas fished for a retort, but relented with only an indignant 'hmph!'. Raven smiled at him having the last word and set to freeing himself of the handcuffs.

As the keys jingled in the lock, Thomas saw Raven slide his hands back into the shackles. Another nurse, an older woman, stepped with a small cart. She handed Thomas a small Dixie-cup and another with water.

"What--"

"Your medication, it'll prevent infection."

"Oh! Thank you." He said taking them as she smiled and nodded, moving to Raven.

"My, my, Raven keep coming back, don't we?" She handed him only one cup, no water. 

"All because of you, love." He said with a sardonic grin. She laughed and put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, hurry up, your not the only patient here."

He brought the cup to his lips and threw his head back, his throat rippling with a faux swallow.

"Ahhhh!" He stuck out his tongue, giving a slight sneer.

"Good boy, Raven." She said and left.

As soon as she did Raven lifted his tongue and spit the four small tablets onto his palm, freeing his hands again and hiding them underneath the mattress. Thomas looked at him.

"What'd you do that for?"

He laughed softly in return. "Sedatives, my dear Schubaltz, sedatives." 

The Imperial sighed. "What are you dong here, anyway?" He asked, turning to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you get caught?"

He shrugged. "I was feeling homesick--and was a little careless." He leant forward, chin resting on his palms, giving a grin.

Thomas blushed softly; there was something sexy and strangely seductive in that psychotic smile of his. He quickly flipped over and feigned sleep.

——— † ———

Thomas heard a slight commotion in the hallway.

"I'm sorry you two, Lieutenant Schubaltz will not be allowed visitors a few days more, he needs his rest you know." Ruth, the pill lady, told Van and Fiona. 

"Really?" His beloved said. "Is his face that bad?" She giggled. "He looked so funny, Van, didn't he?"

"Yeah, the poor guy."

"Oh well, sorry to bother you, then." Fiona told her and giggled more. 

"C'mon Fi', lets go get some coffee, catch a movie maybe? We're free since we took out those Triple-Cheese-Toast guys. God! I can't believe Thomas couldn't beat them."

"I'd love to, sweetie." and the sound of a kiss.

Thomas trembled, unable to form words, Raven cracking open a lavender eye.

"What's with you?" he asked as more botched words came forth till:

"THAT _BITCH_!!!" 

It echoed in the room and the dark haired pilot sat up, rubbing his ear.

"Oi, what was that for?" He asked as the other's knees gave out and he sat down on his bed. 

"That bitch, that fucking bitch." He whispered as Raven got to his feet.  
"Oh yeah, you had it for the Zoidian chick." He stood at the end of his bed, swung his long legs over and sat on the footboard. "What'd she do to you again? I wasn't listening in."

The Imperial Lieutenant glared, then slowly softened, seeing a kinder look in his pretty lavender eyes. 

"First, she laughs at me because I fucked up with the Trinity Ghosts, not even caring I got hurt, only that I look like an idiot with these damn bandages on. And she never even said anything about being with Van…I mean…she _knew_ how I felt, she could have told me earlier…" He balled his hands into fists. "Who am I kidding," He said in a lover tone. "It's not like I'm handsome, important, smart, heroic…I can't do _anything _right."

"Not true." Raven said with a warming smile. "Not true at all. Think of that BEEK thing you made, that's important and shows how amazing you are with machines. And what of the Trinity Ghosts, you went single-handedly to protect and impress her, right?"  
"But, I _lost_--"

"So? Even I've lost; defeat makes you stronger, Thomas, Remember that." He leant forward and swept his fingers across the bandages. "And you _are_ handsome, _very_ much so, even battle scarred."

The heat rose in Thomas' cheeks as Raven's lips touched his forehead, where the two bandages met. His pulse quickened and a slightly immoral thought crossed his mind. Here lay an exit, a release; and he took it, pressing his lips hard against the other's. A low rumbling laugh came from Raven's throat as he drew away, staring into him with those piercing eyes, pushing him against the bed, crawling half on top of him, kissing him again.

Thomas' mind raced as he twisted his long black hair between his fingers as the other took his hands up him. He moaned as the kisses continued until Raven smiled evilly and stopped. He put a finger to the Lieutenant's pouty lips and opened his arms to him, seeing his pleading look. He smiled happily and snuggled himself inside, pressing close against him.

——— † ———

Raven lay awake, toying with Thomas' soft hair as he slept. He draped his leg over his waist, listening to him purr at the contact. He kissed him again softly as the door opened. Ruth stood there, hands on her hips but smiling. 

She stayed silent a few moments until Raven spoke.

"He's _mine_, you can't take him from me." he said almost in challenge.

She chuckled softly.

"If you go to sleep now I'll ignore not giving you your sedatives." She said, placing a cup on the nightstand. "Just make sure that Lieutenant Schubaltz takes his antibiotics when he wakes up."

He nodded cautiously, still pulling his fingers through Thomas' sandy blonde hair.

"Sweet dreams." She said, shutting the door. 

Raven kissed his lieutenant again and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

[to be continued?]

Hey, 

I'm thinking of making more of it but I dunno. *shrugs* depends on how many reviews I get. 

Okay, I know what you are all thinking (those of you who have not read either "Disarm" by me or "Moonlight" by December) Thomas and _RAVEN._ Thomas being _YAOI COMPLIANT._ Well, I have a theory or several ideas etcetera.

1.) They just look so cute together.

2.) It makes about enough sense as RavenxVan/VanxRaven

3.) Thomas seems to be someone who when has his heart broken, would be on the rebound _fast_. My idea kind of being who ever is willing. In this place, Raven. 

4.) Raven is the _epitome _of dark, sin and sexy. 

5.) Thomas is trusting and loyal and deep down will give people a real chance.

6.) Thomas is sexy too. ^_--

7.) Fiona is a bitch and will break Thomas' heart at the drop of a pin. 

8.) When said heart is broken, guess who will be there.

And thus brings us Back to the rebound effect. ^_^

*stretches* I'm debating to go read more of Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Anderson or start on the next bit.

Hm! Whatever.

Mata ne.

Naomi Hun†er.

Disc: I own nothing. If I did, do you think I'd be writing _Fanfiction? _

-Ps: sorry about the font, I'm sick of Times New Roman or whatever and Centaur was a little too tiny on size ten. 


	2. Ch 2 Doll parts

****

My Morphine:

Ch. 2: Doll Parts.

Thomas lay with his head on Raven's thigh, staring up at his wan face. 

"Raven? Do you plan to stay here?"

"No, I never do."

"So what do you plan to do? You know I'm coming with you."

"Huh? What about the Guardian Force." he derided the organization's name. 

"Fuck them! I'm sick of getting absolutely _no_ recognition for what I do. Fuck Flyheight, I'm sick and tired of being in his damn shadow! He's a pompous piece of shit!" Thomas growled as Raven smiled and kissed him on the throat.

"That's the spirit, love!" 

"So how do you say we get out of here?"

"Easy, make a little noise, that's all. That, and I need you to do a little hacking."

"Me? Why?"

"The med bay has a lot of machines handling the chemicals, medication etc," He rummaged through the bedside table and wrote down what Thomas needed to do.

——— † ———

"Perfect!" Raven exclaimed moving down the hall, surveying the slumped nurses, doctors and orderlies. "Are you _sure_ you've never hacked into air vent controls before?" he called down the corridor.

"Yeah."

Raven shot him an amused grin and rummaged through the room holding patient property. He returned with Thomas' clothing and his own weapons. He sat on the bed and began to replace his various knives and guns. The Lieutenant felt his blush spread from head to toe, feeling Raven's icy stare upon him as he dressed. He laced up his boots and stood, the other waiting by the door. 

"C'mon, let's go." 

"Right!" He agreed and followed Raven from hospital.

——— † ———

Raven lay on the hotel bed, on his back, his shoulders and head hanging off, taking peeks at Thomas in the shower, waiting his turn. He stretched his arms over his head and fluidly did a backward roll off when hearing the water shut off. 

Thomas sat on the bed, in only his boxers, while Raven showered. He was only somewhat nervous about what he hoped to happen. Release. The other approached towel-clad. He sat in front of him, studying him seeming amused, watching him. A wry smile crossed his lips. 

"You're a Virgin, aren't you?" 

Thomas turned pink, fumbled an objection, then nodded shyly. Raven laughed softly, leaning into him, trailing feather light kisses along his jaw.

"Hm, I might be gentle with you, seeming it's your first time." He purred into his ear, his hot breath tickling and sending pleasurable chills down his spine. He began to kiss down Thomas' throat while lying him down. 

Thomas gasped into Raven's shoulder the other pilot curled up on almost on top of him. 

"I thought you said you were going to be gentle…" He half-moaned as the semi smiled, wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing the hollow of his throat.

"That _was_ gentle, love." He purred, nestling into his chest. 

——— † ———

Thomas stood half-hiding behind a stalagmite in the lair of the Dark Kaiser. Raven stood before Hiltz who wore an angered scowl.

"Impudent fool!" He brought his hand down on Raven's temple, _hard. _The Maverick did not retaliate other than a dirty look. 

"It's not _my_ fault I got taken in. Think of it as I took a vacation." He sneered.

"You.." Hiltz began as the girl with long brown hair kneeling besides Raven laughed.

"Oh, _can it_, shithead! We don't have to answer to _you._" 

Hiltz shot her a look to kill. "And you, powerless little girl! Talk back to me again and you won't live to see another dawn!"

"_POWERLESS!?"_ She fumed, rising quickly, balling her fists. "You may think your hot shit with a Zoid, but without Ambient you're nothing! I dare you, fight me Man to Woman! It's too bad I already have the advantage of _being _a woman. You on the other hand…" she trailed off swishing back her hair, Reese trying not to snicker. Ambient growled at the remarks towards his human and charged at her. A long staff with a large gold hoop and smaller ones with crescent moons and stars appeared in her hand and crashed down on the Red Organoid's head. With a step to the side she shot out her hand and the metal creature went flying.

She smiled and swished away her hair again. "Looks like your Organoid can't beat me either." 

Hiltz shook with fury and moved to retaliate. 

"Meara…Hiltz…enough! Raven may have been caught but we have lost none of the advantage we hold." Said a soft voice that echoed throughout the cavern, Thomas unable to find it's origin. 

The brown haired girl sat next to Reese, nuzzling her cheek. "See?" She said with mocking eyes to Hiltz. 

The voice seemed to be lost again. 

"I didn't return empty handed." Raven spoke up, rubbing his cheek.

"And what did you bring us? Medication?" Hiltz sneered as the Dark haired teen rolled his lavender eyes.

"Ha-ha, _very_ funny." He said sardonically beckoning to Thomas who nervously stepped up. 

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Hiltz roared as Raven sighed.

"He's on our side, dumb-ass." He sighed, snaking his arm around his waist.

"Now you've done it, Raven!" The red haired man yelled. "First you let Flyheight live, then this! Who's next, the other Zoidian! Who next will you gain compassion for?!" 

"I have compassion for _no-one!_" He shouted in refute. "He willingly joined me!"

"So? It could be a trap!"

"I owe alliance to none, especially the Guardian Force." Thomas answered sternly. 

"Really?" Hiltz asked skeptically.

"I…I want to see Van defeated, to see his sorry ass beaten to the ground." Raven smiled at him approvingly. 

Meara stood again and looked him over, then snapped her gum. "So? What can he do?"

Raven answered. "He can hack, you know, he's real good with machines and computers." 

She shrugged. "Seems okay to me; Reese?"

"If you like him, it'll work for me." She answered.

They all looked to Hiltz who folded his arms across his chest.

"No."

"Eh? I think we're doing this by majority, three to one, we were just asking out of courtesy." The brunette said, pushing his buttons. 

"You have no power in numbers! You all answer to me!"

"I thought we just settled this." Meara sighed, swatting at Ambient with her staff, the red organoid shying away. "Do not doubt my supremacy, Hiltz."

"Do _not _give me that sassy attitude of yours!" 

"Well, then answer." she glared. "We're waiting…"

"Fine." he said after a pause. "But on a few terms. If he betrays us…." He noticed the closeness of the two young men. "Raven has to be the one to kill him, and then he himself will be killed for bringing in such _vile, _infiltrating scum. And Raven, you _shall_ answer willingly to me. Do you understand."

"Yes." They echoed. 

——— † ———

The four subordinates of Hiltz sat outside, watching the setting sun. Thomas brushed his fingers across Raven's temple and cheekbone. 

"Does it hurt? It looks like it does…" He said, staring into his eyes. 

"Not really. Considering my recklessness, I got off easy." He admitted as the former Lieutenant placed a few kisses across the bruise. Raven smiled shyly and lightly bumped foreheads with him, kissing him on the lips softly.

Thomas followed Raven down the narrow flight of steps, already feeling the loud music of the club thudding in his chest. As the heavy black door opened the volume increased to deafening levels. The black haired pilot lead him by the hand to a private room in the back, the music only a bit lower. 

Meara and Reese were on one of the couches, stealing a few kisses before their companions arrived. The brunette looked up and rolled her eyes, but with a grin.

"Oh me, oh my, and to think Reese and I were guessing you weren't going to show." She teased.

"Sorry to spoil your fun." Raven joked back. The two sat down on the adjacent couch. "All right, down to business."

"Right." The two young women said.

"The next base we plan to attack will be Red River of the Republic. Van will be there."

"Hnh! Cocky bastard. Just wait till I get him in my scope." Meara snarled softly. 

"No."

"What??" They said in unison again.

"I want to take him."

"Aw, c'mon! Why do _you_ get to have all the fun?" queried the Brunette.

"Yeah, it's really not fair!…fine, Can I get Fiona?"

"No." Thomas said making them all look at him. "If anyone gets to take her out, I want to do it."

"Really, now?" Raven looked intrigued. 

"I…I don't want to kill her, but…I want revenge."

Meara and Reese spoke in eerie harmony again. "We _like_ revenge."

"Thomas, are you sure?"

"Van. Van is the key. We get him, and it all falls apart." He said looking down.

"Hm." Reese said resting her chin on her left hand. "Then maybe it _is_ better Raven goes after Van."

Meara nodded. "We'll take out the Lightning Saix and whatever else they can throw at us."

"What shall I do?" Thomas asked.

"You'll be our tactical advisor. Mainly for Meara, seeing as she's the only one, save you, without an Organoid."

"Hey!" She shouted as Raven smiled, putting up his hands in mock defense.

"I mean no offense, but you'll just have extra defense while being out fixed sniper. He can take out the other threats incase they go all out on us."

"Fine." She said, snuggling into Reese. She concentrated on the glass that sat on the table and Thomas watched it lift slowly and move into her outstretched hand.

"Wow….how…" the blonde fumbled as she grinned.

"Hiltz put together one kick-ass freak show, he did, I'll give him that."

"Freak show?"

"Yeah, I'm telekinetic, telepathic, fire-raising…you know the whole bid. Was from birth; Mummy was special. And my Blue Devil is a Zoidian, a member of an ancient race."

"How are you different, Raven?" Thomas asked as he looked down at the violet carpet.

"Another time, love, another time." he told him softly.

[to be continued….]

Hey. ^_^ I'm sorry there was no lemon. I'm too tired to write one, plus mine suck. (No pun intended ^//^;) I like to read them more than I like to write them. Well, Thomas takes a trip to the dark side. Le purr. My two favourite Bishonen and they're both on the dark side. *happy sigh* I'm so proud. 

Hai, for those of you reading "Disarm" (by me) you'll recognize Meara. Yeah, she's like my "slut" she gets around. *laughs* No, I just love her character, so Sorry Karl. *patapata* better luck next time El Señor Sexay Schubaltz. ^_^: I'm weird, I know. But actually the pairing in the Prequel to "Disarm" (not yet posted) was originally MearaxReese so, yeah. Yuri and Shoujo-ai forever! 

Well, more to come. Oi. This was easier to just type than work from a paper-draft. Hm. 

Mata ne

-Naomi Hun†er. 

DISC: I own nothing, save Meara. The staff belongs to Miroku of Inuyasha. Miroku rocks. So does Seshômaru…Le purr. The plot is mine, hear me? MINE. ^_^; the Title "doll Parts" is a Hole song. 


	3. Ch 3 Violet

****

My Morphine:

Ch. 3: Violet. 

Raven tossed a paper wad lazily at Shadow, watching the Black Organoid play fetch while Thomas hacked. 

"Got it." He said and the dark haired teen looked over, rolling onto his side. "Okay, so they've been working on Modifying the Blade Liger. Speed has been increased by 30%." 

"Hn! No problem, the Genobreaker is still _much_ faster. Do they have any new pathetic strategies?"

"No, they _wanted_ to use the Delta Formation again, but, they only have 2 Zoids now, the Lightning Saix and the Blade Liger--with Zeke."

"Is that all?"

"No. Hm…" He scrolled down through Fiona Elise Lynette's report. "A battalion of Gunsnipers."

"That's _it?!_ Come on, I'm not getting a challenge at all."

"No, they're not _ordinary _Gunsnipers, they have Shield Piercing Shells. They plan to take out the shield--your best defense."

Raven sighed and stretched. "Oh well, so they'll die first."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I…I don't want you to kill them."

"Why not? This is _war_, Thomas!"

"I…I know, but….it's just that…" 

Raven blushed softly at the former Lieutenant's saddened face and tear filled eyes.

"All right, I promise. I'll do my best to try and not kill them. I'll have Meara and Reese try the same. Okay? Are you happy?"

He smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, thank you…"

Thomas continued to read through Fiona's reports. _/I wonder if she's even worried about where I am…if anyone even notices I'm gone…/_

He clicked on the date of when he was injured. 

"Log 00149: 

Last night Thomas was injured fighting the Trinity Ghosts. 

Van was mad he went alone, since he could have gotten _killed._

We went to visit Lieutenant Schubaltz today. 

He looked funny with his face all bandaged and stitched up.

I guess the cockpit glass of The Dibison had shattered.

Van said he was stupid for going alone, 

But I know that he just wanted to impress me.

Silly Van, you know you don't have to do that.

Hm, back to the report….

Van defeated the Trinity Ghosts all by himself--with Zeke and my help of course.

It wasn't that hard, I don't see why Thomas lost. 

Oh well, he must have been distracted or something.

End Log 00149.

Log 00150:

We couldn't go see Thomas today, the Nurse said that he needed to rest. 

Poor Thomas. But, his room was empty. 

I wonder where he went. 

Nothing else special went on today, so I'll end early. 

Besides, Van is taking me out tonight. 

He's so romantic. 

End log 00150.

Log 00153:

Thomas has gone missing!

Van says he's just being a baby and is sulking, but I'm a little worried.

He may be a little pathetic but he _is_ nice.

But what's strange is, he never really checked out of the hospital!

The nurses and doctors were all knocked out by a release of medicine stuff that, somehow,

got into the air vents. 

They said that another patient went missing, too, but the lady we talked to said that she couldn't tell us who.

It irked Van a lot, but the lady, Ruth was her name, said that:

"This is a hospital, we do not go around giving out names of patients and their life stories!"

Then she kicked us out. 

^.^; 

Oh well.

But Van had to do some prying to find this out, but,

Lieutenant Schubaltz was in the "loony bin" as he called it.

I told him it was mean to say so but he didn't listen.

Poor Thomas, I never knew he was crazy. 

They say you can never tell.

Van also found an idea of who the other patient was!

He found some security camera images--

They were really blurry but he had black hair and was kinda tall,

He looked like a black blob, almost, the pictures were so bad!

I wonder who he could be.

Well, 

I hope Lieutenant Schubaltz is safe, his brother is really worried for him!

End log 00153.

Log 00154:

No news on Thomas, 

Or Hiltz,

Or Reese,

Or Meara,

Or Raven….

We're at a loss! 

Poor Van, he's been working himself so hard trying to prepare for Raven's next attack. 

We just don't know when he'll strike next…

He's definitely a worthy opponent for Van, he managed to escape with his life the last few times…

But….

Will he be so lucky this time?  
I hope so.

End Log 00154."

Thomas looked down at his knees and felt Raven's arms encircle his waist. 

"See, love? Even Elise Lynette thinks we'll win. There is a high chance we will." He inspected him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Karl….she said he's worried about me…."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You can send him some snail mail when we settle down; after the attack." 

"You mean it?"

"But no word of us, just to tell him you are safe."

"Thank you."

——— † ———

The four Zoids--The DiBison, A Red-Spiked Zoid Meara called the Geno-Sniper, The Geno-Saurer and the Geno-Breaker-- made their way to the Red River Base.

"Now, I remind you, _no_ aiming to kill." Raven warned as Meara sighed.

"Fine, But only because it's the Republic. I'd be having a fit if it was the Imperials." She said callously as Raven consoled her.

"Peregrine," he said, using his nickname for her, "No matter how many Imperials you destroy you won't be getting back at your father for what he has done to you."

Thomas saw the unwilled tears rise in her eyes and she turned away on the Vid screen. "I know…"

"Now, let's go." The Geno-Breaker Pilot instructed. "Meara find the best position for you to take perch--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, hun." She teased, back in her usual spirit. 

"I know you do, Thomas, follow Meara and cover her and us. Tell us what to look out for, you know the drill. Reese, Come with me, your target is the Lightning Saix. And remember--"

"Don't shoot to kill. We get it, we get it!"

Thomas sat in the DiBison, on the cliff with Meara, who was all ready and prepared to fire at the nearest Republican who so much as breathed wrong. 

"Mobilize!" He heard Van yell, coming from the hangar with the Lightning Saix behind him.

"Well, Well, we meet again, Van. Prepared to meet your Doom?" Raven smirked.

"Hmph! Well I'm not going to lose, you are!" 

Reese smiled. "Here kitty, kitty, you're mine!" She cooed before charging at Irvine. 

"Thomas," Raven said aside to him. "I need you to keep time for me. 180 seconds is all Shadow and I can manage."

"Okay. I won't let you down. Be careful!"

"I will, love." he said with a grin.

The Geno-Breaker and the Blade Liger clashed furiously. Watching from afar made Thomas' head hurt, it was all going so fast. 

__

/Twenty seconds …/

"Lieutenant Flyheight! Let us take care of the Shield!" Called the leader of the Gunsniper unit that approached as soon as Raven had used it.

"Nya ha ha ha!!!!!!" Meara cackled, picking them off from her perch like she was shooting fish in a barrel. "C'mon, is that all ya've got?!"

__

/Forty -Five seconds…/

And the battle ensued, no winner seen. 

__

/Sixty Seconds …/

"One hundred and Twenty seconds left, Raven."

"Understood." He said with a huff, growing irked by Van and his lame skills. The foot locks clamped down into the soil, and he prepared to end it. He fired the powerful blast, but evaded in the nick of time. Reese held the upper hand with the Lightning Saix, who was also trying to avoid Meara's bored firing. 

__

/Ninety seconds …/

The Blade Liger threw itself at the Geno-Breaker, it's blades extended, taking out his AZ 80mm Beam Gun. 

"Damnit!" Raven snarled, losing patience.

__

/One hundred and five seconds …/

Van gained a slight edge and rained attacks down on the Geno-Breaker. 

__

/One Hundred and Forty seconds …/

Thomas fidgeted nervously.

"Raven?"

"Y-yeah?" His voice sound strained. He was becoming tired quickly, Shadow too. 

"Forty seconds left…"

He growled softly. _/I hate to say it but we have to withdraw./_ He was just about to give the word as Van slammed down on him with the Liger's paw. 

"Raven!" Thomas yelled, unable to stay relatively neutral any longer. "Megalomax, _fire!_" He commanded to BEEK, aiming his assault at the Blade Liger. BEEK's monitor read "Command System Freeze" on the Blade Liger and Raven slowly righted the Geno-Breaker, Shadow de-fusing from the Zoid core.

"Withdraw!" He said sharply to his three accomplices.

Thomas watched Raven clamber down from the cockpit weakly. 

"Good Work." He said, slowly sitting down, surveying the Valley. "We'll camp here for the night."

"Why? Are there no hotels around?" Thomas asked as Raven smiled.

"There are, but…we ran out of cash." 

Raven sat in the cockpit of the Geno-Breaker, the hatch open, staring up at the stars as he always did, Shadow napping at the Zoid's feet. 

"May I join you?" Thomas asked shyly, standing below. He agreed and waited for the blonde to climb up. 

"Are you upset we lost?"

"A little, but I don't think of it as _losing._ Unless I die or am mangled beyond repair, I don't call it that." He smiled and allowed him into his lap. Thomas sat on his knees, facing him, giving a big smile.

"Anyhow, no matter what you call it, we did some major damage."

"Yes, yes we did. Especially you." He stroked his hair softly, narrowing his amethyst eyes slightly. "Though I don't think your quite a secret anymore."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way. Think nothing of it."

Thomas smiled again affectionately and lay his head on Raven's chest. 

"Raven…?"

"Y-yeah?" He asked shyly.

"Thank you." Within seconds he was asleep. 

The dark haired pilot blushed softly, feeling a certain comfort in holding him. He shook his head.

__

/This can't _be happening…./_

[to be continued…]

Oha! Or Ohio as my spellchecker wants me to say. ^_^; Thank you all who reviewed. The next chapter gets angst-y I warn ya. ANGST ALERT! Well, it's either the next chapter or the one after. Le purr, did anyone watch InuYasha last--on 12/14/02? *purrs* Sesshômaru is so _gorgeous!_ *insane giggles* 

A note on Fiona's "Logs" The "Log number" is kinda like the date, so when it went from "Log 00150" to "Log 00153" it's like 3 days passed. I think I'm gonna keep up with Fiona's Logs. And from now on--if I remember to-- Raven, Reese and Meara will be calling Fiona "Elise Lynette" I dunno if that's how you really spell it or what but, oh well. Thomas will remain calling her "Fiona". Okay? Another -ps: Meara's Zoid is the Gunsniper that Ambient fused with that got Red and spiked. *drools* I want one….Yeah I like it coz it look's like Naomi in Zero's and I like spikes. ^_^. And…. According to Raven: //What// can't be happening?! ^_- I finished Flowers In the Attic by V.C. Anderson as well. Ooh it was //amazing//!

Mata ne! 

-Naomi Hun†er.

Ugh. Disc: -_- I hate disclaimers, everyone knows that we authors own nothing but Original characters. (Meaning, Meara is mine. If you want to use her, just ask and I'll give you her stats bios whatevers. I don't want her used to Out of Character. Like wearing Abercrombie and Fitch or something. *shudder*) 

Title name: "Violet" is the name of a Hole song. Yes, hole is the band of the day. *waves rainbow flag* 

All weapon info gathered from issue: April 02 vol. 10 no. 4: of Animerica magazine. *falls asleep at desk*

Thank you's to reviewers:

Aqua Rhapsody: I'm glad you like Meara. She's fun, we like to smack Ambient around. ^^ Meara's like my alter ego.

Plink: Unfortunately, I accidentally bash Hiltz. I make him mean. Bad, mean, mean Hiltz. But, I think I'll add a little smutty stuff between them. *purrs thinking of her Blood Lus† stuff* And I, being an idiot, shall ask. Miam? What's Miam?

Ninetails : I'm glad you like it. And yes, Sesshômaru is sexay, man! *does a dance* I wish I could do my makeup as good as him. *giggles* God? *happy blush* Well, maybe not a /god/. You are god too, even better, a faery. ^_^ Your HiltzxThomas was /amazing/, really! And the spoilers were greatly appreciated since goddamn Cartoon Network will not play the like, last three episodes!!!!! *growls and tears a pillow in half* I wanna see what happens. *whines* ^^; Hai, I always see Raven as being kinda mellow behind the scenes. Keep up the good Work Nine-sempai!

Colonel Karl L Schubaltz: *salutes then gets casual* Really!? *jumps up and down* I feel so special! ^__^ I'm glad you like the pairing Idea. *wiggles fingers maniacally* Nya ha ha. I see the pairing has also spread, Author Raven0us (please pardon if I spelled it wrong) Has followed in my footsteps! HA HA HA HA! (Actually they probably didn't, but oh well). 

Maelgwyn: Nya haha. Of_course!_ Everyone is sexier when they're _evil!_ ^_^ Yesh they are! And oh yes, Van shall get the fuck beaten out of him, and please, don't bother "bleeping" curses. I have a really bad mouth myself and couldn't care less. Yeah. I just hate Van in general. He just _irks_ me, ROYALLY. Thank you for agreeing that the lemon would have taken away from the chapter, I can't believe that no one begged for it/one. *presses finger to her lips in though* It's probably a sign that my Lemon-writing sucks. Yup, yup, gotta stick to the angst-fluff. ^_-

Pochyakko: ^_^ Really? I'm glad you enjoy it. 

Night (Sweetinnocentangel@hotmail.com): I'm glad you like it. And I don't entirely think Fiona's a bitch but she is to Thom-Thom and she's just freaking dull in Guardian Force. She _was _cute in the first bits of Chaotic Century but she got annoying fast, with Moments of cuteness…Van too. Hai. If I owned Zoids there would be definitive Shounen/Shoujo-ai in it. Like Jaime and Bit (although I'm moreso of a BitxBrad fan myself) would be the couple they probably are. I mean, for The Fae's Sake! I don't think "_just friends _could cut that. I mean, Even I wouldn't have a fit if someone shot my friend down. Bit goes nuts!!!

Black Lightning Wolf: I'm glad you like the pairing and hope you enjoy what else you read my me and in this story.

Colonel Karl L Schubaltz: Thanks again! *salutes* I'm so happy everyone likes them! You keep up the good work too! You're such a creative author!!!

Entricita: I'm glad you agree and like it. ^_^ Happy reading!

Plink: Phew. That's good. Times was just getting so damn boring! Was the episode with the Irvine/Thomas the Storm Sworder one?? *hm* I have 40 episodes taped so I'll go back and check. ^_^ But yeah, the Storm Sworder one was fun. It was the first of Guardian Force I'd seen or one of. I kept yelling "No! Take it _off!_" when they were in the locker room. ^//^ Hai! Fiona's in for a few surprises down the road, I'll tell you that! 

Maelgwyn: hai! Oh Fiona shall see them together, fuss not. ^_- (I'm evil!) And more I should say. It's no problem, reviewing your fics, since they're great! ^_^ I'm not lying. And I think everyone loves reviews, but not Flames. They're mean, and they hurt! *sniffles* 

Ninetails: Thank you so much! Yeah, I watched the episode over and got the idea…I mean where else does Raven-chan seem to belong most. It was too much to resist writing and moreso posting. I even sketched him in the room, but it came out moderately suck-y since I wasn't really trying. And thank you for defending me against would-be flamers. I'll do the same for you, promise! *smiles* It's nice to have fans. ^_-

Biowolf: thank you! And just to say, I have, written more Thomas-x-Raven that is. It is entitled "Disarm" by Naomi Hunter. It takes place about a year after Guardian Force. When I finish this fic I'm going to try and finish that and post it's prequel. And yes, add another supporter of my blonde-Zoidian-Bitch column. ;oP


	4. ch 4 It's your turn

****

My Morphine

Ch. 4. It's your turn …

__

"Gump: You willful sprite! How dare you keep such secrets!

Oona: They are mine to keep! I'll do what you ask, if you kiss me, Jack …

Jack: No, I can't! No, this is just more Faery Glamour. Human hearts, don't work that way…

Oona: What care I for human_ hearts; soft and spirituous as porridge! _

A Faery's_ heart beats fierce and free!"_

~Legend.

When they had commandeered enough money the four crammed into a single hotel room. Thomas lay on the floor, reading more of Fiona's logs on his laptop. 

"Log 00155:

Raven, Meara, and Reese attacked, but there's more!

Well, we all had a meeting about it. It went something like this: 

(I plan to write this script form so it's easier to understand)

Hermann: Now, to address the events of yesterday's battle. 

Lt. Flyheight, will you please tell us what happened?

Van: Well, at approximately 6 o'clock they made their move. 

Their Zoids were The Geno-Breaker, and Shadow, a Geno-Saurer, a Gunsniper--similar to the one Ambient fused into and another unconfirmed Zoid.

We fought fiercely and I gained the upper hand. Reese was fighting the Lightning Saix and Meara took out the _entire_

Gunsniper Unit. 

I was about to defeat the Geno-Breaker when out of no where I'm hit.

My First thought was the sniper, but I then realized she hadn't the firepower. 

I noticed briefly the Zoid. 

I'm sorry to say that I believe that Lieutenant Schubaltz has Betrayed us.

O'Connell: That's absurd!

Van: I hate to say it, I do, but the attack I heard was "Megalomax".

Me: That's the DiBison's attack!

Irvine: I'm sorry to agree, but all the facts lead to it.

Me: What do we tell Colonel Schubaltz?

--everybody froze--

O'Connell: What else can we, bar the truth. 

--

So we had to tell him. It was heartbreaking to watch his generally emotionless face become so full.

He's crestfallen.

I truly hope it's not Thomas if for nothing but Colonel Schubaltz' sake. 

End Log 00155"

Thomas froze, pulling his knees up to his chest. His guilt hit him like a brick wall going Mach 3. He pulled his notebook close and began to write the letter Raven said he could write to Karl.

__

"Dear Karl.

I wanted to let you know that I am okay. 

I also want to tell some truth.

I know that you probably have some ideas floating around in your head, but …

I wasn't kidnapped, or forced or blackmailed to join up with them.

It may be hard to hear this, but I came willingly. 

Meara, Reese, and definitely_ Raven are really not bad people at all._

To tell the truth I think I like it better here than I did back at the base.

They treat me well and care for me_ lots, not my achievements or anything._

There are also a few things that I'm just not ready to tell you…

But…

Fiona…Elise Lynette means almost nothing now.

I think that I could say I hate her…or maybe Van.

I hate him, most definitely. 

He stole her, tricked and backstabbed me,

I could never trust him again.

I promise you that what we, and I mean Meara, Reese, Raven and I,

Do not mean any harm. We just want justice. 

And justice means Van out of the picture.

I'm sorry if hearing any of this hurts you, Karl, but

It's the path I've chosen. 

I'm sorry, but I promise

I'll always be your little brother. 

Please try not to worry for me,

With much love, 

Thomas Richard Schubaltz.."

His hands trembled, making his writing sloppy, tears made their way down his cheeks. Never once had he considered that joining Raven would make him leave his family. He felt calming arms enclose him and draw him into a warm embrace. 

Raven sat outside with Thomas in the brisk night air. The blonde smiled and traced shapes and designs on his marred palm and places tiny, light kisses. The casual contact the two shared now, did a mix of frightening and pleasing Raven. It pleased him because as the days went he grew to cherish the little things between them. It frightened him because his heart was fragile and believed that Thomas took him for no more than a plaything.

"You know, we've both been hurt by Van…" he said softly to him.

"Uh huh…"

"Thomas…I…." His amethyst eyes drifted away as he took his hand and placed it over his heat, seeking the words. He felt him shake slightly then gently pull his hand back, turning away, his cheeks red..

Raven stood, hurt, his voice catching in his throat, then he turned and left.

Raven knelt alone before Hiltz in the lair of the Dark Kaiser. 

"Well, Raven, how _are_ you. Has that vile thing betrayed us yet?"

"Why are you so cynical? He won't." He said callously. 

"And why do you defend him so much?" Hiltz countered.

Raven's mouth opened then closed, and the Red haired man narrowed his black eyes.

"It's happening again, Raven…you're losing your _edge_."

"I am not, you're just crazy."

"Hn. I don't know what Prozen sees in you." He kept his mouth shut. "And you do not deny it."

"I only wish to _please_ you. I do not wish to be on your bad side, Hiltz."

"You've always _been_ on my 'bad side'!" He growled, grabbing a fistful of Raven's black hair. "Impudent fool." He sneered.

"I apologize, then." He kept his eyes angled downward. 

"You…you disgust me. Once, once you reigned over the battlefield, but now, now you've grown soft. You have fallen, a casualty of your own emotion, Raven."

"Do you mean Thomas? Well is that's what it takes for me to be happy, then--" Hiltz tightened his grip.

"But it didn't start _there, _did it, Raven? Love. Love is your downfall-- for other than hate, sadness and rage, it is the only emotion you let yourself fall victim to. So, where did it start, your parents? You loved _them, _didn't you?" The other nodded slowly. "And what did they do? They died, they wouldn't will themselves to live for you. Your wretched mother knew what was happening, she could have saved the both of you, but no, Lorelei was a weakling from the day she took her first breath of our era's air!…Falling in love with your father, HAH! Really…love…when did it happen next, with whom? Ah, yes…" Raven kept his eyes down still, his face burning in shame. "How pitiful you are, because Van Flyheight, the _enemy_, your _rival_, showed you _kindness_, mercy, compassion--_if _you could really call it any of those things. You fell in love with him, didn't you, Raven?"

"N-no…"

His hold on his hair tightened painfully. "Don't lie to me, Raven."

Reluctantly, he nodded reprehensibly.

"And what did he do to you? He took you, used you like an old plaything for when he grew bored of that revolting excuse for a Zoidian, Elise Lynette! He killed you, Raven, he murdered your very soul and broke your heart." Hiltz hissed.

"It…I…he…" Words for once eluded him.

"And you would think that you would have learned your lesson. You're just a sucker for a cute face and a nice body. What makes you think that _Thomas_ is any different?!"

"Because he is!" Raven cried out, tearing himself free. 

"Are you sure of that, Raven? He has hurt you once already, do you think that he will not do it again?! What makes you think that he is any different, Raven!?"

The dark haired teen sharply turned, trying to push Hiltz's words from his head. 

"Hnh." Hiltz gave a victorious grin. "You see, Raven, you belong to us. There is no escape. Remember that."

——— † ———

Van tossed and turned, lazily, sleep evading him. He sat up and let out a groan, rubbing his eyes and looking to the clock. It flashed 2:13 am. 

__

//Van …//

"Huh?" He glanced around quickly to see nothing in the darkened room. "Who's there?"

__

// Van …//

"Fiona? Is that you?"

__

// Van …//

Nervously, trying to ignore the twisting sting of his intuition in his stomach as he flicked on the light. 

__

// Van …//

He pinched his eyebrows together in confusion, seeing a petite black cat sitting on it's haunches in the doorway.

__

//Van …Come to me…Follow me…Van …//

His curiosity made him dress and follow the midnight feline through several hallways till they reached a dark, open room.

"Wha…" The Guardian Force Lieutenant trailed off watching the kitten stop, turn and display what looked like a _grin_. He watched, mouth agape, as the sleek, black body grow and elongate, forming a familiar young woman.

"Guess who?" cooed the lilting female voice.

—————

Fiona awoke with a start, breathing quickly.

"Something's not right!" She jumped from bed and tried to shake Moonbay from her sleep, then gasped to see one of Reese's little bugs attached to the tanned transporter. 

The white-blonde Zoidian ran from her room to where she could sense the danger, passing more slumped and hypnotized officers. She ran to the common room just in time to see a black cat turn into a brown haired young woman before Van.

"Guess who?" She cooed in her falsely saccharine voice. 

"Meara!" she and Van cried out in unison as low, mocking laughter sounded behind her. 

"How nice of you to join us, Elise Lynette…"

She spun around to see Raven, standing in the doorway from whence she came., Reese to his side.

Fiona backed up to her lover, who held her in his strong arms.

"_Raven…_" Van growled, not quite meeting the other's icy stare. "What are you doing here?"  
He laughed again. "You mean to say you couldn't even begin to guess _why?_" He paced in front of them as They moved back against the far wall. 

—————

Thomas waited till Reese had put everyone to sleep and Meara had begun to lure Van, to revisit his room. He creaked open the door and as he'd expected, all his belongings were left untouched. His hand clenched the doorknob as he noticed someone there. The younger Schubaltz barely recognized him-- his semi-long goldenrod hair was messy and unkempt, his uniform wrinkled and his eyes rimmed with red and shadowed by dark rings from lack of sleep, contrasting his pale skin. 

"Karl…" He whispered sadly, moving to him curled up on the bed in an almost fetal position, looking serene in his entranced sleep. Clutched in is palm was Thomas' letter, held close to his chest. Thomas' heart ached as he watched over him. He leant over and brushed his silky hair from his closed eyes, placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his parted lips. 

"I'm sorry, Karl…I'm so sorry, Brother…." he whispered, kissing him again, lingering a moment, then began throwing some of his possessions into his backpack. 

[To be Continued….]

Cliffhanger.

Sorry, I can't write anymore; Santa gave me a stomach Virus. It's just oh so wonderful to be up at 3:05 am puking your brains out. *grumbles* I'm miserable. Anyhow, I'll have up the rest soon I hope. 

Happy Holidays (belated)

Review please, and Flamers: GO TO HELL! *grumbles* Not in the fucken mood to deal with all you mean people. 

Oh and as you can infer, slight ThomasxKarl, get over it. If you blink you'll miss it.

Oh, and *blushes mildly* Sorry, Colonel Karl L Schubaltz, I guess Meara's powers etc were a _bit_ inspired by your Leon, but she's no Exemplar. ^_^; It was that or make her a Faery. *grins* If it gets infringing I mean it only out of that Leon Aethulwulf (pardon if I spelled that wrong) _Rocks! _ (As does the Colonel's stories!) 

- a disgruntled and "under the weather" (we had a blizzard -_-) 

Naomi Hun†er

Disc: I own nothing, _obviously!_ The quote up top is from (my favourite) movie "Legend" with Tom Cruise and Mia Sara… It's all fantasy like. Oona is a pwetty Faery, Jack is the 'Hero' and Gump was kinda Oona's owner who thought her to be only a little glowing bauble. In the scene Oona wants a kiss, as payment for leaving the dungeon for the key to save them. Jack gives her a wimpy smooch on the cheek and she gets a little miffed. ("You call that a _kiss_?") So she uses her Faery Glamour to take the form of his lover-- who was captured when trying to protect the last Unicorn, and then he almost kisses Oona disguised as Lily (the lover) but realizes what's going on. Then the "What care I for Human Hearts? Soft and Spirituous as Porridge! A Faery's heart beats Fierce and Free!" and she flies off sniffling and crying. Then she returns with the key and says to the gloomy crowd that thinks she abandoned them: "You look like mourners at your own funeral!" And I'll stop there. ^//^ 

-Ps: I feel a lot better; it was a twenty-four hour bug I think. Yay for feeling better. Sorry I didn't post this the 26**th **

I forgot to go online and was watching "What's up, Tiger Lily?" with my mom. 


	5. Ch 5 Crazy

****

My Morphine:

Ch: 5: Crazy…

((a/n: This directly continues after the cut-to of Thomas and sleeping Karl; back to Raven and company))

Raven smiled menacingly, watching Flyheight and Elise Lynette try and hide their fear.

"What do you want from us!?" Van demanded.

"What do you _think_, Van?"

"Why don't you ever just give us a straight answer, Damnit!?"

Raven laughed, "Then where's the fun?" He narrowed his eyes, examining them. "Look at the both of you, if only you could see your faces."

"Bastard!" Van yelled, pulling out his concealed gun, pointing it at Raven.

Meara snarled and used her staff to swat it away. 

The Guardian Force Lieutenant gulped as it skidded and stopped at his nemesis' feet.

The maverick cocked his head with a tiny smile at the sound of footsteps. 

The blonde Zoidian's mouth fell open as she saw a tall, slightly stocky, sandy-haired young man emerge from the shadowed corridor left unguarded. 

"T-Thomas! It's you! You're back!" She exclaimed happily, watching him give a cold smile and walk to Raven. "Hah! I knew it! I knew that you hadn't gone bad for a…" She trailed off seeing him place a long, passionate kiss on the dark haired pilot's lips. He gave the same frigid look as he pulled away and crouched, picking up the gun and aiming it at _them_! 

"You were saying, Miss Fiona?"

"Wh-What the hell!?" Van's cheeks burned as he saw Raven curl his arm around Thomas' waist. 

"Van, Van, Van, you really _are_ slow!"

"Traitors! Both of you!" He yelled as Fiona stormed up to Thomas.

"You! You said you were in love with me! How dare you--"

" 'How dare I' _what?!_ What did _I_ do wrong, Elise Lynette?! I waited on you, hand and foot, I did anything you asked me to in hopes you would mirror at least a _fraction_ of what I felt! Yes, Fiona, _felt_! You are _nothing_, I've realized, nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"_H-how dare you speak to me that way!_"

" 'How dare I…' " He mocked. "How dare _you_ toy with me all that time! You're just a little, cheap _whore!_" ((a/n: Common Trollop! ^_-))

Fiona let out an indignant squeak. "And you think that that _rogue _is better than _me_!?" 

"There is no comparison, Elise Lynette, Raven treats me like I'm human, not a slave."

"He's a no good murderer! He--" She let out a tiny shriek as Thomas' hand came down on her cheek, leaving a bright red blotch. 

"Another ill word from you and you'll regret it." He growled as Raven smiled with a certain smugness.

"And if he doesn't, I will, you pathetic excuse for a Zoidian." Reese said while petting Specular. 

Van glared at Raven. "You're a liar."

"Really, Van, am _I_ the liar here?"

He fell silent blushing harder.

"Every night you spent with me, by the time morning came you'd be gone to run back and be her faithful, pathetic, pure lapdog, her love slave." He smiled cruelly and covered his lips with his fingertips. "Oops, did that just _slip out_? So sorry, love." He sneered as Fiona glowered at Van.

"What does he mean?"

"He…he tricked me! He used his…he! He's lying!!" He shouted, spinning to face Raven again. "You worthless half-breed!" Van charged at Raven with his bare hands, the black haired teen evading simply, catching his arms behind his back. "Let me go!"

With a grumbled roar a silver Organoid tackled Specular, breaking it's connection with the tiny blue bugs of Reese's.

"Zeke!" Van cried, struggling as Raven held tight.

"Meara!" He commanded as she nodded.

"I'm on it!"

The brown haired young woman jumped and swung her staff at the metallic blur. On the third strike she hit, sending the Silver Organoid to the ground. She hissed an incantation and an iridescent 'bubble' shaped around the thrashing form.

Reese stepped up to Fiona and pushed her back against the wall, Raven doing the same with Van. Meara waved her hand and chains came from the wall, wrapping around the two prisoners. 

They kicked and screamed but the bonds held fast. 

"Hn! You're nothing without your beloved Organoid, Van. Let's watch as we tear him into the heap of scrap metal he is."

"No!" Van cried out. "I hate you, Raven, all you did was lie!"

"I thought we went over this," He sighed, "You used me. You told me that you cared, but the entire time you were with that despicable Zoidian!"

Thomas bit his lip, watching his partner's hurt expression.

"I swear it, Van, I'll hurt you like you hurt me." He took Meara's held out staff and swung at Zeke.

Van paled deathly and tears slowly trailed down his cheeks as Zeke growled against the blows. 

"Raven! Stop!" He cried louder, gaining no empathy from the four. They turned to revel in their torment. 

"Yes, Van? Surely you haven't had enough yet. I'm nowhere near done." He growled apathetically as Thomas half-turned at the sound of footsteps. 

"Raven!" He cried out, seeing a no-name Republican officer charge and slash at him with a gleaming dagger. Raven wasn't quite quick enough to evade completely and the blade just grazed his cheek, leaving a crimson line. He jumped back a step, avoiding another swipe, wiping away the blood on his cheek. He brought up his foot and kicked the weapon from his hand.

It clattered to the floor and Thomas snatched it up, driving it into the man's chest. The former Lieutenant fussed over Raven as more guards flooded to them.

Reese used Meara's staff to beat them away and Meara transformed into a silver-white wolf, tearing into them mercilessly, Thomas and Raven fighting them off uselessly as well. 

"Raven! There are too many of them!" Thomas cried out, throwing back another, weakening slowly. 

"I know! Reese, can you establish a connection to your insects again?"

"I'll try, but I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment!" She yelled, narrowly avoiding a strike. Meara returned to her human state, grabbing her staff from Reese to free her hands.

The brunette growled as she lashed out at the Republican officers who _just kept coming!_ She jabbed her rod back into another soldier, seeing her Blue Devil crumple to the ground after a hit to the head.   
"Reese!" She exclaimed, covering her unconscious body as the officer managed a hit at her as well. 

Thomas pushed another away, noticing Van, free of Meara's shackles, heading straight for Raven. The Dark One heard Van's yell, looking behind him to see him charging with his Father's knife. Before he could react, the blade pierced his shoulder. Van yanked out the knife out of Raven who half-collapsed, letting out a groan of pain. Thomas tackled Van to the ground and brought his fist down on his face. 

Raven angrily bit his lip, then shouted.

"SHADOW!"

At his command, the black Organoid crashed through the walls and began to tear through the reinforcements. 

Meara righted herself, cradling her unconscious Zoidian as Specular opened it's chest cavity and pulled it's mistress in. Raven pulled Thomas into his arms and let Shadow take them in. Meara snarled at the soldiers and concealed her staff, turning into her favourite form, a Peregrine Falcon and flew after the escaping Organoids. 

————

Meara handed Reese an ice pack and she gently placed it on her head. The brunette, then, flopped onto the bed next to her, absolutely exhausted and furious.

"I'm sick of all this defeat!" She yelled to Raven sitting upon the kitchen table, who was in no mood to listen.

"I know, I know, Peregrine, we weren't ready, we need more practice and training that's all." He said wearily as Thomas carefully cleaned the wounds he's acquired. He sighed and used his foot to scratch Shadow's head, who was under the table, listening to him purr. 

"Raven!" Meara persisted, not ready to give up. "Elise Lynette cannot be allowed to control them anymore!" She yelled, standing and swaying dizzily, catching herself on the countertop. "She's not even fully aware of it yet and already she's creating a brainless army for her disposal!"

"Meara, _please."_ He scolded without any patience. "Look, we're _all_ tired, injured and short tempered. Let's get some rest and discuss this when we have some more sense to us."

The brunette huffed, then agreed. 

Raven stood with Thomas' assistance and they headed to their bedroom. The Blonde young man lay down on the bed with a sigh. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Thomas?" Raven asked, taking off his shoes and his spike collar. ((a/n: couldn't resist *drools*))

"Uh-huh. Just a little sore that's all. I'll be bruised by tomorrow morning." He said with a slight smile as the other wearily crawled onto the bed, snuggling his cheek into Thomas' chest.

"Goodnight, love." 

"Goodnight." he kissed him on the forehead lightly. 

"…Thomas?" Raven asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"  
"What am I to you?"

"Huh?"

"What am I to you? Do you…are you like Hiltz said?" He asked sleepily.

"What did he say? Raven, you mean a lot to me, I care for you so much. What did he say, Raven?"

"That you were no different…than Van…"

"No, never. I'm not like him at all!"

"I know…I…was just…"he yawned softly. "Making sure…mm….Thank you, Thomas…" he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Thomas smiled softly and kissed him again, playing with his silky black hair. 

"Sweet Dreams, Raven…"

[To be Continued…]

Oha! It's the 27**th** now, I feel a lot better. It was just a twenty-four hour (or less) thing. Well, as for the next chapter, I'm at a loss as to where to start it, but otherwise I have it all worked out. There was a bit of foreshadowing-- or _some kind of hint_, in this chapter. Sorry the action was so dull, it was a pain in the ass to write. I'm tired. Now I have to somehow--Hah! That was record time, getting my friend off the phone with me. Well! I wasn't lying when I told her, I need a shower. 

Mata!

-Naomi Hun†er

Review, please!

Disc: give it up, the plotline, and Meara are mine, Grr arrgh. *huggles her new old dictionary* ^^


	6. Ch 6 Make it Stop

****

My Morphine: 

Ch: 6 Make it Stop.

((a/n: I now realize the slight bit of chronological order I was trying to maintain was screwed up. The first battle they fought was the one where Shadow died in the series. Well, I'm gonna have to modify that coz that's gonna happen now. ^^;;;))

Meara stretched her arms, humming a Tori Amos song under her breath. 

"Shall we begin?" Raven said softly and she turned to face him. "I suppose, since you say we need more training, though I think you should take it easy being that your wounded."

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

"We haven't the time to stop and rest, you said it yourself."

"Fine, Raven, be that way, but don't expect me to go easy on you." She huffed, crouching, then lunging at the maverick.

Thomas watched them spar, sitting on the sidelines with Reese, who Meara forbade to do anything strenuous. 

"Reese? What's with the two of them? I've never seen them act this way, with such short patience." he asked as she sighed.

"They're both at a loss, in one way or another. Mea hates being defeated, especially by Elise Lynette and Raven hates knowing Van got the better of him."

"Why does Meara hate Fiona so? The other day, she said that she was creating an army…what did she mean?"

"Fiona, Elise Lynette, has exceptional powers, as minute and weak as they seem. Even when she slept in her pod, awaiting the day Van awakened her, she was baiting everyone on Zi. She was fueling the flames of War. She was Prozen's ambition for complete power in the beginning, directing the events so a teenaged boy from the Wind Colony would one day stumble upon her in an ancient ruin. Meara believes that Elise Lynette is why her father was so cruel, why her mother was killed. You see, her father, a top-ranked General of the Imperial Army loved her once then suddenly became fearful of her powers when she was a child because of her instability. She had an older brother, too, he was the only one she trusted.

He used force to keep her and her brother under his control until he got in his head that, such a power could be used against the Republicans. He tried to keep them steadfast to him, he had them work with Raven on several occasions, he wanted them to be the ultimate tool of destruction, but such power cannot be curbed for long…

Meara believes that her father's sadistic will was the work of Elise Lynette, still in her shell. She blames them both for her suffering and loosing her brother."

"He died?"

"No, they were separated when they escaped from the Imperials. She hasn't seen him since."

"Really? Then, what of Fiona?"

"She has immense powers of Persuasion, literal mind control."

"But you have that too, don't you, Reese?"

She shook her head softly. "Not quite, my power like that comes from my ability to control my pretty little buggies, not my mental ability necessarily. Mine are blatant, hers are advanced. When you've been or are being controlled by me, you know it, there's no doubt. When she does it, you'll never be able to tell, your mind _actually_ processes a _valid_ reason as to why you are doing what she's telling you to! She's got Van wrapped around her finger like a cheap ring, he has been. You've been too."

"Huh?"

"She had you taken too. When you met Raven didn't it feel like something was _fading,_ like you were being let go, almost?"

"Y-yeah…"

"That was her hold. You fell in love with Raven and that cancelled her spell." She smiled at him sweetly as his cheeks turned bright red.

"L-love!? I…I wouldn't say _love_…"

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire." She grinned as he folded his arms across his chest, hastily. 

"Quiet! Really, I mean…can't you see? Raven still loves Van." He looked down at the ground.

She laughed suddenly. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you going to trust the mind reader or not!?"

Thomas fell silent, blushing heavily. 

She smiled again. "Thought so."

Thomas was about to say something but Raven let out a yelp.

"Now, are you going to stop this, Raven? We need to recover before we begin to think about retaliating." Meara said with a sigh, flicking her wavy ponytail over her shoulder.

Raven growled from crouched on the ground, clutching his wound. "Well you didn't have to aim for my damn shoulder!!" He shouted as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did, otherwise you'd have kept going, don't lie, hun." She said as Reese got up and strode over to her, giving her a big hug. 

Thomas rose as well and knelt beside Raven, wordlessly inspecting the lesion on his shoulder. Blood seeped through the sterile, white bandages. He patted the wound soothingly, kissing Raven softly on the temple. 

"There, there. It just re-opened." he nuzzled his face into his silky hair. "She's right you know, you need to rest."

———— † ————

The four made their way to the base where Van and Elise Lynette resided, unable to train or wait anymore. 

Van and Irvine, as well as a battalion of Gunsnipers and a few Gogulas units were waiting for them. 

"Thomas, Reese, Meara. I want you all to take extreme precaution, a few careless moves and we could be done for. Remember, Shadow and I only have One-hundred and eighty seconds."

"Right." They echoed. 

The two opposing forces stood, waiting for the other to make the first move. Thomas watched carefully as the Blade Liger twitched then charged at Raven who made a call for Shadow. The rest of the units and the Lightning Saix sprung to action. Meara stayed back and used the long range rifle to pick off the Gunsnipers and a few Gogulases; Reese charged up the particle gun and turned the rest of the Gogulas to molten goo; Thomas using BEEK to work out the best strategy, then firing the DiBison's 105 mm 17-barreled salvo-firing Mortar Cannon battery at the Lightning Saix and a few Gunsnipers.

———

Hiltz sat on the floor, Prozen in his throne, his head on the ashen haired beauty's thigh, as the other pulled his fingers through his unruly hair. Prozen dragged a finger down his jaw and firmly across his lips, Hiltz took the finger into his mouth, pressing his velvety tongue against it while giving him an amorous look. The ashen haired man took withdrew his finger and smiled cruelly.

"It is time, I expect you to finish the job, Hiltz." 

"I will." He said licking his thigh and sitting back. 

———

The Geno-Breaker prepared to fire the charged particle cannon at the Blade Liger which charged forth, shield up, blades extended in Van's same, predictable move. With a shrill whistling from BEEK Thomas began to monitor an immense energy force. 

"Raven! Look out! There's an energy blast headed this way, right toward the both of you!"

"What?! What's it's source?!" He turned to the rear monitors just in time to see a beam of bright white-blue light coming at them.

————— † —————

Raven's body ached as he willed the Geno-Breaker to keep moving. _/Please Shadow, _hang on _…/_

The others following in tow. When they were a safe distance from the battlefield he felt Shadow pull away from the Zoid Core. His chest constricted as he saw his Black Organoid, red hot and steaming. _/S-Shadow!? I'm coming, please…/_ He stumbled from the cockpit and rushed to the burning machine.

"S-shad…." His voice tightened and failed as it turned to him, then grew slow and stony, immobile. The others were near him as he slowly forced himself forward. "Sha….dow?" He whispered, hot tears rising in his lavender eyes, pouring down his cheeks. "Shadow!!" He screamed pounding his fists on the lifeless creature. "No! Shadow!!" he kept on, his hands stinging with every hit until he fell to his knees. Thomas held him in his arms as the usually cool and composed teen sobbed into his chest, seeming so small and helpless. 

Meara trembled as she watched Raven fall, her stomach twisting into a painful knot. Reese brushed away her own tears and tried to touch the pretty girl who drew back and half-collapsed against the leg of her Geno-Sniper. 

Reese lead them to a shelter she knew of from Raven's mind, his childhood home. It still stood as it had years ago, with only minor fire damage. Thomas lay his lover down on what had been his parents bed, trying to comfort him. He held him close, whispering to him softly. His heart ached as he listened to Raven cry out for Shadow, him, and his deceased mother, that made _him_ homesick. Thomas rocked him back and forth, shushing him, pulling his hands through his hair and down his back. Raven's fingers were clamped onto the fabric of his shirt, "Thomas…._please_, make it go away!" He cried out desolately.

[To be Continued … ]

(12/30/02) AHH! FINALLY! Cartoon Network is FINALLY going to play the last four episodes of Guardian Force!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. I swear I had a prophetic dream about the time the show was airing (I was asleep and the satellite receiver was taping it) That I was at some shop and it was a direct link to Cartoon net. And my cousin Sarah was there and it was FUCKED UP but nonetheless I got the episodes. Then I dreamt that it was the next year (as in grade up) and everything was WEIRD! It was so fucked, man!! But I had such a great day, I went to lunch at a Japanese restaurant with my Aunt Christine, and cousins Kerry and Brianna, (I had tonkatsu and yaki-soba *drools* it was so good and of course Miso soup.) And then I went to the mall and got Mars manga vol. 6 (Ahh I need 7 now!!!) and a present for David and Mike. And Mom gave me a Gucci wallet (counterfeit) to go with my new pocket book, (plaid print and oh so cool) and oh me oh my, I'm going mainstream! X_x

(Original A/n) 

Hey, nothing really to say. *grins* There ya go, Plink, the Hiltz-x-Prozen you asked for. ^_^; I fit it in, yay! That was fucking fun to write. Note to self, add more smut. I was so mean to Poor Hiltz though, and Prozen like kinda disappears and reappears in this fic. Hehe. 

Onto the next chapter!

-Naomi Hun†er

--Disc: I own Meara. That's it. So shut up. *nyaa* 

Review Responses:

Maelgwyn: I'm so sorry I forgot to review, I read it, but just forgot to leave one since I read offline. Gomen nasai! Thank you muches. I hurt Thomas? Where? Oh with Fiona? You'll see la--no You saw above, don't worry he's all nice and happy with Raven now. ^^ Oh! ( I say "Oh" too much, ne??) You weren't alone about the LOTR: The Two Towers idea, you know how you said that you kept thinking that Frodo and Sam were _more than friends_, I was thinking that (in terms of fluffy shonen-ai) during the first one. Haven't seen the Second, _yet_ but I plan to soon. Promise all! ^_^

Plink: Oi, Plink-san, it seems you and Skeyeta-san have created a phenomena of Hiltz-x-Prozen! ^_- I hope you like the pretty little bit I put in here, unfortunately there shall be no more. *sighs* I have to figure out what to do with Prozen anyway. ^^; thank you and keep up the _amazing _and _hilarious_ work on Zi's Angels  It's great! *laughs* And Ninetails-sempai, I think we_ should_ go shopping together, that'd be fun. ^_^

SilverMist: *laughs* What a psychic you are! Here's your Hiltz-x-Prozen, the last of it unfortunately. Oh, and I'm not truly being mean to Van, it just seems that way, as you learned about Fiona's powers in Reese's soliloquy thingy, Fiona's "got Van wrapped around her finger like a cheap ring" ^^; Don't worry, I actually plan on being quite nice to him in the end. Just one more slightly Van-bash-y part left, but…it's actually kinda funny. ^^

Aqua Rhapsody: hai, I will, I'm glad you like it! By the way, what happened with the Fossilized Cup? I didn't see it listed under all of your stories. Did you get a bad response turn out or was it taken down, _or_ am I just delirious? ^^;;;

Tamazel: Thank you so much, I can't wait to see what your genius mind cooks up next! And thanks, I do think that "My Morphine" is turning out to be a pretty okay story. 

Ninetails: The "other goth" ^_-: it's okay, ^^ yeah, Fiona bashing, MORE TO COME! ^_^ Ahh! Did you get The Masters OF The Clow CardCaptor Sakura manga? I have it too! I hope they dun cut out the Touya-x-Yukito Confession! If they do I KILL! ^^ Hai! Poor Karl, *pets him* I know I'm being mean to Van now, but I'm gonna be real nice later. ^//^ Why is everything loading so slow?! *chokes…* neeed aaaiiiirrrrr! ^_- Oh! And we /must/ go shopping together like Plink-san said. *big grin* I smell Mayhem!

Everyone else I cannot remember by name, a big heartfelt THANK YOU. 


	7. ch 7 Where Did all Her tears go?

****

My Morphine:

Ch 7: Where did all her tears go?

((whee, hopefully a Meara Chappie. The Title, "Where did all her tears go?" was inspired by a lain "commercial" as it said on the DVD menu.))

Thomas let out a saddened, but relieved sigh as he stroked Raven's dark hair. He was finally asleep and seemed somewhat at peace. He kissed him softly, all over his wan face, still holding him close to his skin.

His head perked up as he heard a slight crash and a muffled scream. 

__

/Meara?/ 

"That's it! I've had it!" she screamed as Reese tried to comfort her.

"Meara, darling, please--"

"No!" She shouted, shrinking away from her touch again. "I'm sick of this! I can't stand by and watch anyone else I love and care for get hurt! That blast was from _out_ forces new weapon! Hiltz fired at us, at Van, knowing that we were there, knowing that we would be affected by it! He killed Shadow! He meant to, as well!" She screamed, tears clinging to her eyelashes but not falling. 

"Meara, you don't know that--"

"Don't I?! Well!? _You're _ the mind reader, Reese, tell me, _do I _ or _don't I_?!" She said stolidly as the Zoidian fell silent. "Hiltz must pay, he _must_ die!"

"Meara!" Reese cried, freely weeping at her lover's sharp words. "Don't you think you're losing your head about this? Please…calm down…"

The beautiful brunette's eyes filled moreso with tears as she hushed, leaning against the wall for support and blinked them away. 

"It's not fair…"she whispered as Reese nestled her face into the taller's chest. 

"I know it's not….I know this hurts you, it hurts me too as well as Raven and Thomas but we have to carry on! We are all we have left, Meara …I promise I'll never leave you…" The cerulean haired Zoidian looked sincerely into her big green eyes. "_I love you._"

The sniper weakly smiled and held her close. "I love you, too, but I'm not going to sit on my ass and let that sorry fuck, Hiltz get away with this." 

"But!--"

"No buts." She shook her head softly and let Reese go. "I'm going to kill Hiltz, or die trying."

Her lover's azure eyes filled with tears as she pleaded uselessly.

Thomas looked down at Raven who remained sleeping. Slowly and apprehensively slid his beloved from his embrace and quickly dressed, emerging from their bedroom. 

He looked to Meara and spoke up. "I'm coming with you."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, you won't be able to do it alone. Kill Hiltz, I mean." She said nothing. "He hurt Raven, I'm not letting him get away with that _or_ killing Shadow." 

"Fine." She turned and grabbed her staff, Reese looking back and forth between the two.

"You're _both_ crazy!"

"It's your decision to join us or not." Thomas said, collection his things and inspecting the BEEK AI gun. 

She sighed and nodded. "All right, I'm coming." She paused. "What about, Raven?"

"Stay here with him, then." Meara said as she shook her head.

"Uh-uh! You're both crazy, you need someone _sane_ to go with you, I'm coming."

Meara said nothing as she sat on the sofa and materialized a pen and paper. She wrote quickly, then handed it to Thomas with a sharp hairpin. 

"Put it on the door." She instructed simply.

He wandered back into the room and did one last check on Raven. He put another blanket on him and brushed the hair from his face, kissing him softly. Last, he stuck the letter on the door, adding a small note from him and shut it as he left.

——

Meara led the way, strangely silent as they trudged to New Helic City at top speed.

"Out objective is a stealth Barrage. Thomas, When we get there I need you to do a complete analysis of the situation, I'll get into the best position to use the long range rifle, Reese, you shall hang back, be ready to use the charged particle beam, Thomas, after the analysis, be prepared to go all out on my signal. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." 

The Dibison moved as sneakily as such a large Zoid could and hid between two semi-standing buildings. 

"BEEK, begin the analysis, combat strategy." he whispered to his pride and joy who whistled an affirmative. 

Meara lay on her stomach, already peering through the scope, bottling up her emotions again., hidden in a nearby building, ready to shoot through a broken window.

"Mea, come in…" Thomas said over the Com. Link.

"Yeah? What's BEEK say?"

"Sending data now."

She looked at the monitor and exhaled slowly. "Uh-huh."

"BEEK says that once Hiltz uses the shield you should use the three shot method."

"Roger." She said, opening a link to Reese. "Ree?"

"Yes?"

"Change in plans. On my command fire the beam, so begin charging it now."

"Gotcha."

Meara looked through the scope again, paying extreme attention to the Death Stinger's every movement. 

"All charged, Prepared to fire the Charged Particle Beam on command."

"Good." She said, watching it half turn, leaving an exposed shot to the Zoid core. "NOW!"

The beam sped toward the enemy Zoid, causing an explosion. 

__

/Ah! Shield's up!/ She quickly fired. _/One …two …three … and four for good luck./_

"What the--?!" She heard Hiltz yell. 

"_Now, _Thomas! Reese, recharge and fire again!" She ordered as she and the Dibison unleashed a carpet bombing on him. 

"I-I think we got him!" Reese said excitedly as the Death Stinger deployed it's AZ 12o mm laser beam gun at the sniper's position.

Meara screamed as the Geno-Sniper crashed to the ground and she smacked her head against the scope. 

"Meara! Meara!" Thomas yelled unleashing another Megalomax on the Death Stinger.

"Uhn…" She groaned, pushing herself up, crawling from the cockpit. The enemy Zoid opened it's canopy, Thomas moving the Dibison to the downed pilot. 

He got out and helped Meara to her feet as she glared smugly at Hiltz. 

"What is the meaning of this!?" He bellowed as Reese's Geno-Saurer entered the premises.

"Hn! Don't play dumb, Hiltz." she hissed as he narrowed his black eyes.

"Mutiny…worthless fools."

"You thought you could kill Shadow? Well you're _wrong_."

"Hn, I did what was necessary to keep Raven going. He'd gone soft!"

"Soft?! So you killed his Organoid?! I was wrong Hiltz!" Meara fumed, standing assertively without Thomas' help. "Yes! I was wrong about you, you're not just _low_ , you're _disgraceful_!"

The red haired man let out a quiet laugh, standing taller on the Death Stinger. "I'm _glad_ you think of me so. Low or not, your rebellion doesn't sit well with me, and I will not allow you to act this way." 

"Hiltz, we have proven ourselves, we have defeated you, _now let us go!_" The brunette said pleadingly. 

"Let you go?" He seemed amused by the concept.

"Yes! We're _free_ now, Hiltz, as Raven had been before you used his pride against him." She growled as he laughed. 

"Never, will I release you, not even when I die, you all belong to me." He gave a feral grin and stared hard down on them.

[To be continued…]

(1/4/03) So I got to see the final 4. Whee. Wrote a Yaoi (thomvRav) ending, will be posted tomorrow most likely. Mata:

Cliffhanger! Gomen Nasai, but I'm typing up Eight when I finish this. *dances around to Tori Amos' new CD* Ah! I almost forgot! I'm going to be adding a new character, he approached me with the idea, but I'm not sayin' who until he makes his debut. *giggles evilly* 

Mata ne, Minna-san!

-Naomi Hun†er.

Disc: The title is c/o a lain preview and I do not own either lain or Zoids. I wish I owned lain_, _ she's so cute!!! ^_^ That and there would be more Lain-x-Arisu. And as for Zoids, we all know the chaos I'd ensue. ^_-


	8. Ch 8 'O my Enemy Do I Terrify'

****

My Morphine:

Ch 8: 'O my enemy. Do I terrify--'

__

"And I a smiling woman.

I am only thirty.

And like the cat I have nine times to die.

This is Number Three.

What a trash 

To annihilate each decade."

Meara fell to her knees, her head throbbing. Reese wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her tight, starting fiercely at Hiltz. Thomas was the only one who stood, ever vigilant and defiant.

"You're the one who destroyed Raven." The ruby haired man hissed as he shrugged.

"And what if I am? Do you really think that you can control Raven's happiness?"

"_You? _ Bring _Raven _happiness? Lies! You are just like Van, you bring him nothing of the sort--"

"I am not!!" He stopped and blushed softly. "I'm not, I…"

Hiltz gave a victorious grin and sat back in the Death Stinger. 

Thomas looked around at all the wrecked Zoids and noticed a black and red Great Zaber, slowly working itself from being tangled with a Shield Liger and another few Zoids. 

__

/That's…That's Karl's Zoid!/ he thought happily as it freed itself and the beautiful, golden haired pilot shakily jumped out. 

"T-Thomas?" He said warily as the former Lieutenant grinned widely and jumped onto his brother.

"Karl!" He placed a big kiss on his lips, making the other blush cutely and nuzzle him back, hugging him tightly. 

"You idiot! I missed you so much!" The elder Schubaltz said softly as Thomas laughed hoarsely.

"I know, I know, I missed you too, but I can't breathe!" he teased as the Colonel blushed again and let him go a bit. 

Hiltz gave the same smug grin. "See, you _are_ traitorous, consorting with the enemy."

"My brother is not the enemy!"

"He's an Imperial, he's under Fiona's control! He _is _ the enemy…" the redhead told him. "You know what we agreed to, your death, and Raven's too."

———

__

"What a million filaments.

The peanut-crunching crowd

Shoves in to see

Them unwrap me hand and foot——

The big strip tease.

Gentlemen, ladies,

These are my hands,

My knees.

I may be skin and bone,

Nevertheless, I am the same, identical woman.

The first time it happened I was ten.

It was an accident.

The second time I meant 

To last it out and not come back at all.

I rocked shut

As a seashell..

They had to call and call

And pick the worms off me like sticky pearls. "

Raven tossed and turned in the bed, horrific visions burning in his mind. He saw Hiltz standing before Meara, Reese and Thomas' lifeless bodies; then Shadow's frozen form; then his mother and father dying again at Ambient's hand. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up.

"Mother!?" he cried out, looking around to see the semi-familiar surroundings. He noticed that the space beside him was vacant and Thomas' clothing wasn't on the floor. 

"Thomas?" He called, frightened by the extreme silence. He hurriedly dressed and got up. "Thomas?" He called again. A sheet of white paper stuck to the dark-wood door caught his eye. On it, written in Meara's perfect script was:

"_Raven, _

We are not going to take Hiltz's shit anymore. 

We plan to finish this once and for all.

We'll be back as soon as possible.

Love,

Meara,

Reese and Thomas."

Below that was Thomas' more untidy writing:

" _Raven, _

Promise we'll be careful, 

And don't worry about us!

Love you!

-Thomas"

Raven's hand shook as he read. _/They wouldn't …they can't be that foolish …Thomas!/ _ He pushed open the door and ran from the house to the Geno-Breaker.

__

———

__

"Dying

Is an art, like everything else.

I do it exceptionally well.

I do it so it feels like hell.

I do it so it feels real.

I guess you could say I've a call.

__

It's easy enough to do it in a cell.

It's easy enough to do it and stay put

It's the theatrical

Comeback in broad day

To the same place, the same face, the same brute 

Amused shout:

'A miracle!'

That knocks me out.

This is a charge

For the eyeing of my scars, there is a charge,

For the hearing of my heart——

It really goes. 

And there is a charge, a very large charge,

For a word or a touch 

Or a bit of blood

Or a piece of my hair or my clothes. 

So, so, Herr Doktor.

So, Herr Enemy.

I am your opus,

I am your valuable 

The pure gold baby

That melts to a shriek.

I turn and burn.

Do not think I underestimate your great concern.

Ash, ash—

You poke and stir.

Flesh, bone, there is nothing there—

Herr God, Herr Lucifer,

Beware

Beware."

———

Raven pushed the Geno-Breaker to it's limit; it was just so much harder to do without Shadow! The readings of energy showed the Death Stinger and Hiltz would be in the Republic's capital. He saw New Helic City, demolished and fallen. He knew Hiltz had seen him as he entered the city, and he quickly abandoned the Geno-Breaker. 

"My dear, Raven, so nice of you to join us." 

He stared up at Hiltz, then looked to the others; Meara fading in and out of consciousness and Reese trying to help her, Thomas in the protective arms of his elder brother. 

__

/No…/ 

"Raven….you remember our little deal, don't you." The dark haired teen shook slightly as Hiltz laughed. "He's betrayed us, like I told you he would, live up to your end of the deal, Raven, _kill him_…"

Raven looked down at the gun which had materialized in his hand, and looked up slightly to Thomas. Karl stood protectively in front of him but Thomas shook his head and stepped up to him. Slowly, he raised the gun and took aim.

Meara and Reese looked at him, and Thomas smiled slightly. Raven's hand shook moreso and he threw the handgun down.

"No!"

"What?" Hiltz said shocked as Raven glared hard.

"No! I'm not going to kill him!"

The gun reappeared in Hiltz's hand. "Fine, then _I'll _ do it!"

Meara stood weakly, leaning her weight on her ornate staff, watching Hiltz point the gun at Thomas. His finger twitched at the trigger and pulled. Her eyes went wide as she saw Raven push the blonde out of the way. He stooped in pain, clutching his stomach, Thomas, in a panic, supporting him.

Hiltz's façade faded a moment as he dropped the weapon.

"No, fool! I…I never would have killed _you_, I just wanted your weaknesses to be _gone! Why don't you understand! I never wanted you to die!"_

Meara hissed and broke into a run, she transformed into her silver-white wolf form and jumped at him. 

"Pathetic little girl!" He yelled, throwing her back with a yelp. 

Raven laughed, then coughed slightly. "Heh, _die?_ Who said I'm going to die? You on the other hand…" he said, sounding pained, rising to the best of his ability without Thomas. He spread his hand, concentrating and all of the glass shards in the surrounding area from the buildings rose and formed the silhouette of a bird of prey, then 'flew' at Hiltz, as Raven collapsed, and they weakly cut into the red-haired man. He laughed triumphantly as Meara rose in human form behind him, her staff raised.

"Die!" She shouted as he turned and she drove the pointed tip of her staff into his chest. He let out a choked scream and sent her flying with the last wave of energy he could manage as he tumbled down from the Death Stinger. 

Meara groaned, her head reeling nauseatingly. She fluttered open her eyes again and saw a familiar face in her blurry view, a young man with blonde hair and green eyes, smiling kindly at her.

"Mi…Mizu…no?" She whispered as she drifted into black.

[To be Continued …]

Hi; sorry I haven't updated. Fanfiction.net wasn't working for me. I couldn't view with frames. Thank you for putting up with me, I love you all.

Original note: 

Oha minna, ooooh! Cliffhanger-y! What's gonna happen?! Poor Hiltz fans, gomen nasai. Didya catch the little *slight* Hiltz-x-Raven?? ^_^ Everyone loves everyone in mah ficcies. 

Wasn't the ending just /so/anime? Hehe. So Who's Mizuno!? You'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter! 

-Naomi Hun†er 

Disc: Mizuno is not mine his is owned by ___ ^_- I know who, but you can't, yet, Meara is mine, The Plot is mine, the whole glass bird idea is not mine. I 'stole' the idea from CLAMP's Tokyo Babylon Seishiro uses that move in the first story-- the one with the cursed building and the 'invincible man' and the dog… that one. The poem and title are taken from Sylvia Plath's "Lady Lazarus" It's an amazing poem, Sylvia Plath is the best, last year, I did two reports on her! ^_^I do not own ZOIDS.

Review Responses:

Prism Eclipser: *faints* _I _ inspired _you? _*faints again* Gomen nasai, I'm a huge fan of yours! "Who Needs Sleep" was the first yaoi lemon I ever read! Ahh! *is ecstatic* Thank you so, so, so much! ^//^ I can't wait to see some more of your work, especially since no-one's put up any decent ZERO yaoi lately (although I'm guilty of this myself, hehe.) I'm really glad you like my work! Enjoy what is to come!

Baron Of Wings: Ohayo Baron-kun! ^_^ (I'm his BETA reader and kinda co-author) MEEEEOOOOW!!! I'm glad you're reading it, even if it's not your "bowl of soup" ^_- Yeah, coz it's not like I pestered you to a hundred times or anything. *laughs* Mata mata!

Wolf Blade of the Undead: Thank you for reading, even if you have a short attention spa---Oh! Jeremy….Jer? WTF? Okay…O.o Wow, two people I _made _read in a row! ^_- Thanks for reading.

Colonel Karl L Schubaltz-sama: It's okay, I know the feeling when you're so busy and you've got no time *laughs and sighs*

I'm glad you like it, yes, "interesting" is what I hoped to be going for. :p *salutes back*

Shadow: Hai! I believe that I was the first author to post Thomas-x-Raven *smiles proudly* Though, Tamazel's (formerly known as December) came out around the same time as mine. Hers was amazing, too. Fiona can be fun but it's all in context. Sometimes (in the series) she'll go into uberbitch mode then be all sweet. Only thing I can't believe is how Thomas-kun fell in love with Fiona during Guardian Force. She's ugly, stupid and ditzy in that un-cute way. *sighs* He needs his eyes checked, ne? *tickles Thomas*

I'm glad you liked the focus on Meara. She's a fun character to write about and from. *hugs Meara-chan* I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can!

Aqua Rhapsody: *Giggles* Shh….Mizuno is a secret. Yeah, Meara has a very second-in-command position though it fades later on….*giggles again* Not sayin no more than that! I'm glad that The Fossilized Cup's sill up, it was a cool idea! Fiona Bashing i5 Fun, r4wr. Hehe. *sweatdrops* 

Maelgwyn: ^^; *waves hands in defense* Don't worry, no hurting I swear….*thinks of her future plans* I think I might be lying….

*nervous laugh* Don't worry, I actually plan on _finishing_ this fanfic. And thank you Maelgwyn-san you rock too. All (98.6 percent of all) Slash writers rock!! ^_^

And, Oh no, no, no. If I owned Zoids Eleven Pm would be pushing early. *evil grin*

Ninetails: Whee! Red and White, *laughs* Don't worry I cried for Raven and Shadow too. I honestly went to school crying, right, David? Jeje. Disarm? Heheh. Ahh….sure. ;p No, it's just being slow. *sighs* In other words I'm stuck at where to go and It's gonna be a while before it updates since I want to finish typing My Morphine. I'd love to go to Australia…but getting there would be a problem, *envisions the scene of asking her parents* 

Un! Touya and Yukito have a love confession-- or well Yuki confesses to Sakura when she tells him she likes him but then he still dun tell To-ya-chan, but then Yuki gets all sniffly around him and it was all fun. Meanwhile I haven't even seen any graphics from this--just text. I think TouyaxYukito.com has it. ^^

Plink: *laughs hysterically and hands you a box of tissues* ^^ You bring up excellent points when reviewing! I'm glad you like Meara, but I'm not so sure about my Rhyss. She seems so flat. You're not being a pain, don't worry, I think it's an interesting (in a good way) theory! Really! I'm glad you liked the Prozen-x-Hiltz I put in for you! ^_^ Oh! And everyone R&R "Zi's Angels" by Plink, it's _hilarious_.!


	9. Ch 9 Mutiny

****

My Morphine:

Ch nine: Mutiny.

Meara groaned as she opened her eyes, staring into a bright overhead light. She raised an unsteady hand to block out it's unwanted presence as she heard a soft voice.

"Good morning. It's about time you woke up." Said the man she saw before blacking out, giving the same cheery smile. 

"Uh…?"she twisted her head to look at him, sitting by her side, wearing dark blue jeans and a jade coloured long-sleeved shirt. He smiled and flicked a bit of blonde hair from his pretty green eyes as she sat up wobbly.

"Mizuno!"

"In the flesh!"

She smiled, then flopped back down, listening to him laugh softly.

"Be careful, you've got a concussion, so take it easy."

"Sorry…" She heard quiet footsteps and looked to see who it was. "Reese!" She said happily as the cerulean haired Zoidian sighed and placed two cups of coffee down on the table. 

"Hello, feel any better?" She asked, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Yeah…dizzy though."

"Mizuno….? What are you _doing_ here?" She asked curiously as he lowered his eyebrows.

"Oh, why thank you, I come all the way from Guygalos to save your behind and that's what I get?" He teased.

"Brother! You know what I mean!" She huffed, receiving his same warm smile.

"I came to save you, that's what."

"But, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, you know, I was going on the description of a 13 year old, you know, but it's not like you've laid low or anything." He sat back, with his coffee in hand, taking a sip. "I had a vision you were in trouble, that's all."

She sat up again, slowly, scooting over so Reese could sit with her. "Thank you. Where would I be if I didn't have you to bail me out?" 

"Six feet under about four years ago." he grinned.

Raven gazed to Thomas who was in the chair next to him, his cheek resting on his forearms, fretfully asleep. He smiled and lifted his hand, pulling his fingers through Thomas' soft, blonde curls. With a soft whine he raised his head, blinked a few times, then grinned.

"Raven!" He threw his arms around his neck the best he could. 

"Hey.." He replied softly, placing a kiss on his lips. "Where are we?"  
"Um, well, it was the only place I could think of…"

"Where are we?" He asked again, not quite amused.

"Red River." He said meekly as the maverick rolled his lavender eyes. 

"Have you had _any_ direct contact with Elise Lynette?" He whispered.

"No, but I've heard she's pissed off."

"Well, you slapping her s'no way to get back on her good side."

"That's a scream coming from you."

"Hey, she liked you once." He smiled, playing with his sandy-blonde hair. "So why _is_ Elise Lynette even allowing us to live?"

"Because, we've been proclaimed the murderers of Hiltz, and that's a good thing, murder or not."

Raven let out a sudden laugh and nuzzled Thomas' cheek. "Ah, so her plan has backfired some, huh?"

"I suppose."

"So have you spoken at all with your brother, I know you missed him a lot." 

Thomas flushed slightly and nodded. "He's happy I'm okay."

"I am too." Raven told him quietly. "Thomas…I…"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied, placing a kiss on his lips.

———

Meara came from behind the heavy curtain, dressed in her normal attire, black bondage pants, a corset-top and spikes _everywhere._ ((^_^;))

The three walked to Raven's room where Thomas sat by his bed. The dark haired teen was already up and moving around, despite the doctors' orders.

"So what do we do about Elise Lynette?" The brunette asked, plopping down at the foot of Raven's bed. He took no notice of her and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Mizuno."

"Likewise."

"Hel~lo!?" She chirped, preparing to poke Raven in the stomach. "Don't ignore me! It's not like I'm talking about the fucking weather, here!"

"Mea. I'm not sure, okay?" The maverick conceded truthfully. "We're trapped in enemy territory. And the doctor says I should take it easy for a while or I'll reopen the wound."

The brunette jumped up and let out a cross between a shriek and a squeak. "Mizu! She's got him! She's got him! Raven!? Since when have you ever listened to what a doctor told you?!"

Mizuno smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Meara, _calm down_." he said as she looked between the two of them.

"She's got you both! Thomas, Reese, we're the only ones left!" She began to freak.

Thomas blinked and stood up. "Meara, you're getting a little paranoid. Remember? Raven can _negate_, Elise's powers." 

The pretty girl stopped her frantic banter and smiled shyly, then gave a nervous cough, straightening herself. "I knew that!" She sat down embarrassedly and Mizuno smiled. 

"I think she's still a little _off, _from that bump on the head."

"Well," Reese suggested, "why not since we're _here _just…" She demonstrated by pulling her finger across her throat, rolling her azure eyes back. 

"Dramatic." Thomas teased as she bowed cutely.

"No. It's not a good idea, it's too close, _we're _too close to her. It's not going to work, do you think she'll just leave herself out in the open?"

————

Fiona Elise Lynette sat up in bed, pouting at Van.

"Why not?" 

"Why can't we throw Raven and the others out? Because, they've saved us! They killed Hiltz, who would have destroyed us all." he replied as she stood up at the foot of the bed, her hands balled into fists. 

"Why not!?" She contorted her face in anger.

Van smirked, folding his arms behind his head, the blankets pooled around his waist, showing off his muscular chest. "Fiona you're being foolish." 

She shook her fists and glared. "You're still soft on him, aren't you?!"  
"H-huh?" Van looked away slightly, trying not to blush.

"Raven! You still want him!"

"W-what are you talking about?" 

"Look at me, Van!"

Reluctantly the Lieutenant did, dark chocolate brown meeting bloody crimson. 

"_You still want him …" _ Fiona watched him waver slightly and bring his hand to his head. "Oh, what's wrong Van?" She asked with false sweetness, kneeling beside him.

"I…just felt a little dizzy that's all."

————

Raven let out a relieved sigh as he pulled on his usual clothing, struggling some with the armor. He was still at a loss with what to do about Elise Lynette. _/What are we going to do. There's no way she'll let us get to her …I fear we've waited too long already./ _

He sighed again and left his infirmary room to meet Thomas and the others in the hangar.

"Raven!" he heard someone call. He turned to see Van running up to him. The brown haired pilot threw his arms around his neck, making him stumble some. 

"V-van what are you doing?"

"Where are you going, Raven?"

"We're leaving."

"Why?! N-no! You can't leave me now…or ever!" He cried, burying his face into his breastplate. 

"W-what?" He tried to pry his rival from him. 

"Raven, stay! Please!" He sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." He sighed, rolling his pretty amethyst eyes. 

"W-what do y-you mean!? I need you, I can't live without you!" Van blubbered nonsensically.

Raven huffed, pushing back his midnight-coloured hair. He stared deep into his onyx eyes, brimming with tears, seeing with his powers the shadow of a petite blonde girl. _/Damn her, Elise Lynette…/ _ he growled to himself.

Van pounced back onto the black haired beauty who let out a muffled yelp as his mouth was covered by the persistent other's. He tumbled back onto the floor, the Lieutenant straddling his hips and continuing his passionate kisses. Raven groaned softly as Van moved his lips down his neck, rolling his hips against his own. He brought up his hands and pried him off and standing, only to have him repeat his continuing actions. The (poor) maverick managed to force the teen off again, who immediately clung to his waist, unintentionally putting pressure on his wound. 

"I love you, Raven! I need you! Please don't go!!" He pleaded piteously.

"No! Let go!" He clung to his knees now.

Raven growled, losing his patience as he freed himself again, leaving Fleiheight bawling like a child on the floor. He crouched down and smoothed his mussed hair.

"I know you won't understand any of this, but I love Thomas with all my heart. You had your chance and lost it."

"Bu-But!--"

He shook his head softly. "I'll try and explain it to you when we succeed and she lets you go."

Van blinked his flooded eyes, spilling more waterfalls of tears down his already tearstained cheeks. "NO! You're mi-mine!" He tackled him again, trying to steal another kiss. 

"Raven? Do you need some help?" laughed the tall blonde young man.

"I think that goes without saying, Mizuno!" He said still fussing with Van.

He waved his hand and in it appeared a long segmented rod with ruby orbs and an ornate top. He grinned and bopped Van on the head lightly, watching him slump in the dark haired teen's lap. Raven turned red and hastily pushed him off, jumping up and straightening his clothing. 

"Thank you." He sighed and picked Van up, sitting him against the wall.

"What was with him anyway?" Mizuno asked, following Raven down the hall. 

"You know who's done you know what to him." He answered as the blonde nodded.

"What took you?" Meara asked as Mizuno laughed.

"Oh, Van just wanted a piece of Raven here." 

Thomas laughed as Raven threw an arm around his shoulder, planting a big kiss on his lips. "Gods! He's persistent…" he sighed as the sandy blonde nuzzled his cheek. 

"Well with you, no wonder why!" He teased as the other narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, quiet, you." 

They all looked up when they heard collective footsteps approaching. At the same time Meara and Mizuno materialized their staves and went on guard. 

A troop of soldiers stood before them in a tight semicircle around Fiona, who gave a cruel smile. 

"Well, we thank you for defeating Hiltz and we wish you well." Her smile turned saccharine but her eyes held hate and malice.

Raven bowed slightly and Meara scowled, not standing down. The black haired pilot sighed and grabbed her gently by the arm, dragging her to the Zoids. 

The pretty brunette gave Fiona one last glare as she climbed into the modified Rev Raptor they gave her.

——

"Uh! We should have just killed her there!" Meara shrieked angrily as she paced around the living room. 

"And that would have caused her to will her soldiers into action and annihilate us." Raven said matter-of-factly. 

"He's right, dear." Mizuno said with a nod. 

She let out another frustrated shriek and pulled at her long golden-brown hair. 

"Meara…will you please calm down?" Reese asked as the brunette sighed and plopped down gracelessly onto the couch, plunking her heavy boots on the coffee table. The female Zoidian laughed softly as the other folded her arms and seemed to sulk. 

"Look, I'll say it again. We need to take some time to recuperate, collectively we're only working at about 75 percent!" Raven

"So?!"

"Meara." He warned as she huffed again. "Please try and understand. I know you want revenge, but another few days added onto years won't matter that much."

"Not to you it won't." She whispered, getting up and going to her room, slamming her door.

Mizuno shook his head with a sigh. "She's so _obstinate_. It makes her blind sometimes you know."

Raven nodded. "I see, but…" He stopped and sighed as well. 

———

Meara opened her eyes and looked to Reese who was asleep beside her. Slowly she slid from beneath the covers and dressed in a pair of black leggings and a black top, leaving her feet bare. She crept through the hall and down the stairs, sliding open the back door and tiptoeing onto the porch. She looked back up, then transformed into an owl to be able to see her way.

…

Meara stole quietly into the base as a black cat, her yellow-green eyes glowing in the darkness, heading for Elise Lynette's room. Once inside she transformed back to human and looked to the bed. 

__

/What? Empty?!/ She spun around quickly, but not quickly enough, a blunt object crashing down on her head.

[To be Continued …]

Cliffhanger, yeah, I was writing that chapter for too long. ^_^ *laughs* The part with Van was supposed to be funny…so was it? ^_- Another thing; I envision Fiona kind of ageless in this-- she looks the same as she did in Chaotic Century and her personality is childish still, hence the jumping on the bed idea. She's an evil little girl. `//| _| \\' (~ That's a devil, Fiona as a devil. ^^;;) 

Nyaa! So Mizuno is *thumps fingers on table as a drum roll* Aqua Rhapsody! He approached me with the idea, and I liked it. ^_^ I got character descriptions, etc. you know, it was fun. *laughs* However, I probably won't have any more characters added, not because I'm mean, because I don't want to make any character more or less important. I'm already overwhelmed--Notice how Reese doesn't say much? So I apologize in advance. *grins* Does any one (besides Aqua Rhapsody ^_-) Know where Mizuno's staff is from? A hug to who reviews with the answer! *laughs*

Peace & Love,

-Naomi Hun†er.

Disc: Meara is owned by me. The plot is owned by me. Mizuno is owned by **Aqua Rhapsody **(NOT ME!). Mizuno's staff is c/o ______. ZOIDS is owned by Tomy or whomever, yeah, Tomy. 


	10. Ch 10 Deceit

****

My Morphine

Ch ten: Deceit 

Meara awoke, bound with sheets to the post of a pink- linen-ed canopy bed. She looked around, swallowing the lump of fear in her throat.

__

/Where am I…?/ She thought to herself as a petite fair-haired girl stepped into view with that sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Good Morning."

"You! _Fucking bitch!_ Lemme outta here or I _swear_ I'll--" She hissed, struggling against the sheets.

"You'll what? Hm, you can't transform like that, since you'll be left vulnerable for a few seconds, you can't set them on fire since you'd burn too, and you can't use your staff like that, though It'd be funny to see you try." She giggled. 

Meara glared at her, muffling a frustrated shriek. _/Uh! How could I have been so _careless_?!/_

"Now, just be a good girl and _look into my eyes._" Fiona cooed.

"Not a chance." She growled, looking down and squeezing hers shut.

""Be a good girl and it won't hurt, _promise._"

"Fuck off!" 

The flaxen haired Zoidian sighed, having lost her patience. 

"Naughty girls like you get punished bad." Her hand clamped around her throat, her fingers pressing into her jaw.

Meara struggled, trying to lash out at her and failing. She kept her eyes shut though she felt everything begin to spin.

"Just open your eyes for me." Fiona Elise Lynette said above her dry coughs. 

Reluctantly, as she grew even more lightheaded, her eyelids slowly rose up, exposing her dark green irises.

———

Reese turned over, expecting to snuggle into her lover, but met only sheet and pillow. She slowly stirred to no Meara and she got a bad feeling.

"Mea?" She said, hoping she hadn't gone. She stepped from the bed to the other side, noticing her nightclothes crumpled on the floor. She glanced at the clock. _/7:23? It's _way_ too early for her to be even _conscious_…/_ She tiptoed all around the house, hoping she was just awake, hoping to find her curled up in the loveseat with a book or the television on. But there was no trace of her, save the back, sliding glass door open a crack, letting in the cool morning air. 

She stood outside Raven and Thomas' room and knocked quietly and anxiously since the door was locked. All she got was a groan the three times she tried. Reese closed her eyes and used her powers, penetrate her way into Raven's head, blushing intensely at some of what she stumbled on.

__

//Raven!!// She screamed in his mind, pulling out quickly as she heard a yelp from the black haired pilot, followed closely by a string of curses.

"What the fuck…it's only 7:30...Reese I swear I'm gonna…" he mumbled as she heard the lock click and the door open. Raven stood there looking only half-awake, blushing furiously, his hair a fluffy mess, covered only by a sheet from the bed gathered around his waist, showing numerous hickeys and love-bites scattered across his neck, chest and shoulders. He shot her a sluggish death-glare. 

"_What!?"_ He hissed as Thomas rolled over.

"Mm…Raven come back to bed…it's cold…" he purred as Raven coloured moreso. 

"Meara's gone!" She blurted out, twisting her hands nervously. 

"What?" he said, now fully alert as she repeated. "What?! Oh, Fuck!" He yelled, turning to get dressed, then turning back to Reese. "Wake Mizuno and prepare to move out in less than half an hour."

"R-right!"

Raven shut the door and dropped the sheet accidentally, he shrugged, and moved back to the bed, gathering his clothes.

"Raven? What's going on?"

"Meara's gone." He answered, pulling up his pants.

"You're not serious." Thomas said in disbelief as he shook his head. 

"I swear, I'm gonna kill her!" he nearly shouted as the curly blonde kissed him quickly and smoothed his hair.

"Shh…I'm sure everything's okay….just think positive and stay calm."

————

"Thomas! Do a complete scan of the area; Mizuno, can you sense her magic anywhere?; Reese, her mind?" Raven asked quickly, pounding his fist on the panel of the Geno-Breaker. "Damnit! This is like trying to find a piece of _hay_ in a _haystack_! She could be any animal we pass by!"

"Calm down, Raven…" Thomas tried to comfort him, looking to his Link to Mizuno. The blonde looked distressed and had gone even paler than usual, making him look deathly ill. 

"Mizuno, can you sense her?"

"No…" He said quietly, shaking his head.

"What about you, Reese?" he asked as she wiped away her tears.

"N-no, not at _all!_" 

"It's okay, we'll find her…" Thomas said optimistically.

The Dibison, Geno-Saurer, Geno-Breaker and Mizuno's Gunsniper kept on in the general direction of Red River till Beek let out a shrill whistle. 

On the horizon stood a tall girl with long, flowing brown hair in a ponytail, dressed in all black and barefoot. 

"Meara!" Mizuno and Reese cried out, jumping from their Zoids and running to her, Raven and Thomas in tow.

"Meara!" Reese cried dashing to her, then halting suddenly. 

The brunette's eyes were slightly clouded and angled down.

"Meara?" She said again, taking tentative steps to her. With a flash, Reese jumped back from Meara's staff that had been swung at her.   
"Meara! What are you doing!?" Mizuno scolded as she rose in the air and Raven focused on her to make the painful realization.

"Fiona has her." he said softly as her bother looked to him.

"What?! Are you sure?" Raven nodded. "Well, we can't hurt her!"

"We will if she leaves us no choice." The dark haired Maverick said as Meara went nuts, sending fire-balls every where. Mizuno stepped up quickly revealing his Time Staff.

Out of no-where the skies turned black and thunder crashed, rain began to pour down, drowning out her fires. Her hollow emerald eyes shifted to the blonde who'd canceled out her magic. Within an instant she was on the ground, swinging her staff violently.

Mizuno laughed hoarsely, catching her strikes, the two rods clanging loudly. 

"Ah! Die! Die! Die!" She yelled furiously, unable to land any kind of damage upon her opponent. The blonde countered again and sent her staff flying into the dirt. She hissed and scrambled for it, but Mizuno beat her to it. 

Raven took the initiative to pounce onto the possessed girl. He grunted as she kicked him in the leg and jumped up, hissing at him. She charged, kicked, punched, slapped, scratched, unwilling to give in. Raven jumped aside with her attacks on Mizuno's calls. 

"How do you know what she's going to do?!-"

"I grew up with her, now imagine _this_ as a three-year old!" He said, looking up from dispelling her staff. 

Raven sighed and managed to wrap his arms around her.

"Got you!" he said as Mizuno chuckled. 

"Oops, watch out, she's a biter!" He announced a little too late as she sunk her teeth into his forearm.

"O-Ow!" He cried out as she clambered away. She crouched down and let out a long, earsplitting shriek.

Her brother laughed again, rubbing his ear softly as all the other three covered their ears wincing. 

"See what I had to put up with?" He stated cheerily, swinging her now dispelled staff over his shoulder. He took his own and drove it's end into the soil. 

"Elise Lynette, I bid you to come _out _ of my sister, this instant."

Meara's voice changed to something more sugary. "No! I won't let you reach me! It's my world! Mine! You can't have it!!" She screeched as the large garnet jewel on the crest of his staff glowed and shot a beam of light at her. The brunette slumped and fell backwards, sprawled out on the dirt. 

[To be continued …]

Short chapter, ne? Oha minna, only two days left of vacation. I have math homework I need to do. *sighs* I'm freaking out, I'm not gonna pass the hugely major test in January which is soon! *pulls hair out* But yeah… One thing about Fiona and her powers, when she's manipulating someone like that, how she was with Meara it'd be like playing a video game, The character won't work right if you don't know how to play them. ^^ So She had Mea scrambling for her staff instead of using her powers, get it? Yeah, some Mea and Mizuno Humour in there. Writings gonna slow down since I'm not too sure what I'm gonna do next after the opening of chapter eleven. ^_^ I'm watchin' Nightmare Before Christmas. I wub that movie and I know all the songs and lines. Big grin. Hai, but I have the DVD from the library and they have some other Tim Burton works on there Like "Vincent" which is just so cool and twisted. ^^

Oh and the answer to Where is Mizuno's staff from, is it's Sailor Pluto's from Sailor Moon, the Time Staff. ^_^ Whee.

Peace & Love, 

-Naomi Hun†er

Disc: Meara is owned by Naomi Hun†er, Mizuno is owned by author Aqua Rhapsody, Naomi Hun†er owns the plot and the Time Staff is owned by Setsuna Mieou and moreso Naoko Takeuchi, Zoids is owned by TOMY et cetera et cetera….


	11. Ch 11 Forgive Me

****

My Morphine:

Ch eleven: Forgive Me …

Meara awoke feeling hot and groggy. The air was thick with incense and lit only by candles. She lay on the floor amongst a bundle of comforters and blankets, a cool rag on her forehead. She looked to Raven who knelt beside her, placing numerous bowls and other belongings on a tray. Meara spoke his name weakly and he only shifted his cold lilac-coloured eyes to her. 

"I…I…I didn't know she could…she could get me…" She whispered as he stayed silent and brushed her hair from her damp forehead, placing a kiss where his hand lay idle, and got up. "R-raven…I'm sorry!" She said sitting up feebly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Get some rest." He said finally, leaving on that.

The brunette trembled slightly, drawing her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. 

"Raven…I really _am_…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

————

(A few days later)

Thomas sat on the ledge of the sink, talking with Raven who was in the shower. He listened to the water shut off and his lover step out. 

"Raven?" He said softly, playing with the fringed edge of a hand towel. "I think you're being too hard on Meara…"

The other said nothing and used the side of his fist to wipe off the fogged up mirror. He pulled his fingers through his wet and tangled hair, then worked some gel in his hands.

"Raven?"

"Thomas, you know how I feel about Meara--"

"Yeah, that she's like your little sister. I know you're close, but--"

"And what if Mizuno hadn't been there, huh? Thomas, we could have had to _kill_ her. Do you know how much it hurts to think of that?"

The blonde wrinkled his nose cantankerously. "Yeah, in fact I do. Reese took control of my brother, I had to fight him, I had to find a way around killing him when he was trying to kill me. So yeah, Raven I _do_ know what you're talking about."

He fell silent for a few minutes, distributing the gel in his hair. Thomas frowned sadly and brushed his hand across his cheek. 

"_Raven_, I know how you feel, but you have to give her a second chance--"

"I don't think you quite understand. She could have gotten us all killed, meaning Elise Lynette would gain control of either us, or Zi. Meara deliberately went against my orders and we're set back, _again_. I can't tolerate taking such risks with all of you."

Thomas sighed. "She knows she messed up, and I doubt she'll go against your word again." Raven started to refute but his partner frowned. "Please, Raven, you're hurting her so much." The blonde tried to wrap his arms around him but he pulled away.

He hesitated and followed him to the bedroom. The black haired teen sat on the side of the bed, half dressed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not? It's not just Meara you're upset about, is it?"

He looked to him helplessly. "Thomas, I have no idea what I'm, what we're going to do. We can't let Fiona succeed, but…I can't think of how to get to her…"

"Raven…" the other said softly, placing a kiss on his lips. "You are not alone, so stop taking so much responsibility. We're here for you, especially me."

"I-I know…" he replied, resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

———

Raven knelt before Prozen in his lair. 

"So, Raven, report to me what has happened."

"Much, My lord. I do not know where to begin."

"You are troubled, my little bird…" He gestured for him to come and he did, unabashedly crawling into the older man's lap, snuggling into the warmth of his robes. "Now, tell me what has happened to worry you so."

"Meara left in the middle of the night to kill Elise Lynette herself but ended up underestimating her, She took control of her mind and set Meara against us. I managed to rid her of Elise Lynette's presence but…I'm having trouble allowing myself to trust her again. She deliberately defied me, I _told her_, we had to _wait_…" He nestled his face into Prozen's long ashen tresses.

"My poor Raven…but you must see things from her view. Elise Lynette has caused her _so much_ pain--"

"She's caused a great deal of pain to many people--"

"But she knows it, she is ever-mindful of it. Her father's face and brutality haunts her and she is unable to escape that since she looks just like him. Meara Sorcha Holden is _not _one to _forget _her suffering."

"Nevertheless, she must have found _some _joy since we have found her brother!"

"You have?" Raven nodded, "Hm, I am glad to hear Mizuno is well."

"_But what of Meara?"_

"I think finding him, for her, must have been bittersweet; it would relieve her of her constant worries for his safety, but then bring back the horrible memories they both share."

The dark haired one sighed and nuzzled against Prozen more. 

"That's not all that's happened…"

"Continue then, my little one…"

"Forgive me, My Lord, do not be angry at I or Meara who delivered the fatal strike, but, Hiltz is dead. We killed him…" He looked into the elder's crimson eyes. "Forgive us, My Lord, he killed Shadow…he wanted me to shed Thomas' blood, to take his life with my own hands…" His scarlet orbs held subdued fire. 

"I was wondering where he'd gone." He flattened Raven's unruly hair, "Do you really love Thomas that much?"  
"Yes, My lord…" he blushed softly as the older man continued playing with his hair. "I'm sorry for Hiltz now, I know how you fancied him…"

He said nothing.

"Prozen…?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have any chance at all to defeat Elise Lynette?"  
"If you believe in your associates, Thomas, Meara, Reese and Mizuno, you will find a way."

"But--"

"But nothing, Raven, it's simple." He placed a finger to the younger's lips to prevent him from replying negatively with a dark smile. "Before you leave, I want you to take this…" From one of the many pockets in his robes, he pulled out a black velvet drawstring-pouch.

"What is it, Prozen?" His senior chuckled as he pulled the bag away, showing a glowing blue crystal,

"It is Zoid Magnite, you _may_ be able to revive Shadow with it."

"Do you mean it?" His cold lavender eyes turned warm and sparkled with hope. 

"I promise nothing, but there is a chance."

"Thank you, My Lord!" He snuggled against him again.

——

"Anyone home?" He called, seeing Meara on the couch and the other Zoids gone. He smiled and stood in front of her, but her eyes stayed downward. "Peregrine, do you have any idea what this is?" he exposed the sapphire stone and held it to her. Her large green eyes drifted from the stone to him, in question. "It's Zoid Magnite! With this, Prozen says we may be able to revive Shadow, isn't that _great_?" He asked as she nodded softly. The others soon walked in the door, dumping countless bags in the kitchen. 'Thomas!" He called, scooping the blonde into his arms and giving him a big kiss. "We've found a way to possibly revive Shadow!"

"What?"

"Prozen gave me some Zoid Magnite after I made my report!" He set him down gently and danced around Reese and Mizuno. 

"Raven…not to burst your bubble, but how sure are you that it's going to work?" The flaxen haired young man asked, biting down on an apple. 

The maverick's joy decreased a little but was still grinning like a kid. "Prozen said that he promises nothing, but there is a chance."

"I think there's a middling probability that we shall succeed, What do you think Specular?" Reese asked the blue organoid who purred in response.

"See?" Raven laughed.

The four crowded around Shadow who's stony form that lounged on the grass like a morbid lawn ornament, Meara standing about 15 feet away. Raven knelt and placed the glowing rock into the Organoid's mouth as Reese instructed. He stepped back and let Thomas' arms encircle his chest, his cheek resting on his shoulder blade. The glimmering intensified and covered the black metallic creature that let out a soft growl. The organoid growled louder, then let out a thunderous roar. 

"Shadow!" Raven cried out, Thomas releasing him as the black creature, turned it's head and seemingly wagged its tail. He started to run to it but found himself pressed to the ground by its weight soon on top of him. Shadow purred and nuzzled him with its pointed snout, wiggling its stubby arms. The organoid made its way around, nuzzling, purring, tackling, everyone who stood to greet it. 

Raven lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head, Thomas curled up on his side next to him. He looked from the bare ceiling to Shadow who sat at the end of the bed. He sat up and slid from bed, pulling a shirt on, receiving a mumble from the other.

"Where are you going..?" he asked, muffled by the pillow.

"Can't sleep."

"How surprising…" He teased , burying his face deeper in.

The black haired teen smiled and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder blade. 

Shadow followed him down the stairs, tiptoeing as to not wake anyone. He noticed Meara sitting on the couch again, her eyes cast down and her cheeks flushed dark crimson.

"Meara?" He said quietly as she looked up, barely, her eyes lacking luster. His hand pressed to her forehead as she tried to speak. "Meara, you're _burning up!_ Shh…stay right here, I'm going to get the thermometer and some medicine." She didn't answer, just looked at him miserably.

He returned quickly with a box of pills, a cup of water and the thermometer. He stuck it under her tongue and scanned the back of the package, flipping on the table lamp. He took back the device and read it. "104.6?! Meara, why didn't you say anything to us?" She didn't answer since he popped two pills into her mouth, handing her the cup of water. "Drink this. The whole thing." He ran back to the kitchen and filled a small bowl with cool water and grabbed a dishtowel. "Did you get them down?" she nodded slowly and he sat down and held her close, dabbing at her forehead with the wet rag. "Shh…" he cooed , patting her back softly, "Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Be…because…I didn't want to…to worry you…" She replied softly as he sighed and rocked her back and forth gently.

Thomas rolled over on the empty bed.

"Raven?" He said looking around, seeing only Shadow at the foot of the bed, staring at him. "Hey…where's Raven?" He asked the organoid who looked to the door. The blonde yawned and stretched, then made his way downstairs. The black haired teen sat cradling Meara in his arms on the couch and looked to him with a slight, tired smile. 

"Hey…" He said softly as Thomas sat beside him.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at the medicine, thermometer and bowls and cups of water,

"After I left I came downstairs and found Peregrine. She was burning up…105 almost, I think…but it broke around an hour or two ago…" 

"Poor Mea…" He said as Raven gently slid the sleeping girl from his arms down to the pillow, covering her with a blanket. "She's gonna be okay, right?"  
He nodded softly, resting his head on Thomas' shoulder. "Yeah…I think so…I don't think she had quite recovered from her little cold a few days ago." He watched her fingers clench in her slumber.

"Ra…ven…I'm sorry…."

[ To be Continued …]

Poor Meara, *gives her a lollipop* About Raven and Prozen, I decided to take a father-son bond idea. ^^;

Okay, people! I would like you all to check out Zoids XTreme Chaotic Century revised by VertigoMesmerizer. I am VM's beta reader and It really is a good AU story. So check it out! Please? Pretty Please?

Yare, mata!

-Naomi Hun†er

Disc: I own Meara, The Plotline, and whatever else I own. Mizuno is owned by AQUA RHAPSODY, **_not_ **me!!! I do not own Zoids etc or the Time staff.


	12. ch 12 Strategy

****

My Morphine

Ch 12: Strategy. 

The group of five and their two Organoids sat around in the Living room, trying to work up a plan. Mizuno lounged on the loveseat, playing with a gameboy, his sister sitting on the floor, polishing her staff. She stared at her distorted reflection in the cylindrical gold base. She bit her lip, noticing how her features changed.

"I…"

Raven looked to her. "Yeah?"  
"I've got it!" She grinned and jumped up. Her hair blanched to white-blonde, her eyes inverting to crimson, her skin gaining a more healthy glow, her marks changing and her height lessening. Raven and the others' mouths dropped open as she giggled in that fake-sweet voice. 

"How do I look?" She struck an 'innocent' pose as Raven smiled in awe.

"Exactly like Elise Lynette's Goth half." He said taking the corset, fishnets, short cutoffs and spike collars and cuffs into account. 

"Ha-ha," she remarked sarcastically. "But no, Imagine the possibilities, this is the key!" She jumped around to the mirror in the hall. 

Raven drummed his fingers quickly on the table in thought. "Well, with that, we could gain more knowledge of Elise Lynette's whereabouts and what exactly she's doing. We could install cameras and Thomas could hack into the channels."

"But we'd need an insider to install them, steal some of her clothing so Meara could get in and start screwing around with things."

"Karl!" Thomas said suddenly as his partner nodded. 

"I'll have to release him from her hold but it shouldn't be too hard." He looked to him. "Can you contact him?"

"Yeah, I'll do it now."

"Thank you, love." he said giving him a kiss.

Thomas sat on their bed, the vid-phone before him. It rang three times before his brother answered.   
"Colonel Schubaltz speaking." he said wearily, his worn-down image appearing on the screen.

"Karl!" He yelled happily, watching his brother's face brighten immediately.

"Thomas! How have you been?" He asked, tilting back his hat to brush his bangs from his lime-green eyes. 

"Very well, and you? I hope you are well, you look _so _tired, did I wake you?"  
"No, no, I'm fine. I just got off my shift, that's all." He smiled to his little brother, loosening the collar of his uniform. "So what have you been doing with yourself, where are you? It's so lonely here without you…"

Thomas pouted. "I know, I miss you, too, Karl. So, we're at Raven's, his childhood home. It's such a beautiful house, Karl! We've been laying low, really, Meara got sick the other night and Raven's probably bound to get it next, seeing as how he took care of her all night." he chattered happily.

The Imperial Officer smiled. "As long as you're safe."

"Karl! I want you to visit, we want you to visit. I miss you, Karl!" Thomas said merrily.

"W-what?"  
"We want you to come for a visit, I miss you, bruder…" He grinned. "I promise that Raven and the others are a lot of fun!"

"Thomas, I--"

"Oh, Karl! I _know_ you have sick and vacation days _piling_ up! Please?"

"Thomas, if I don't use them, I'll get a raise, maybe even a better shot at a promotion--"

"Oh, Fi~ne! You won't use a few lousy days of well overdue leave to see me? Hmph! Promotion, hah! You're the best soldier the Imperial Army's got! I can't believe they haven't crowned you yet!" He sulked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Now, Thomas, come on, you know it's not like that, please, don't deride the Empire--"

"Why not? I don't have to listen to anyone, now." He wrinkled his nose. "And you, Karl…please? Please, please, please come for a visit." He gave his older brother puppy-dog eyes and he sighed and smiled.

"All right, all right…I give. I'll come for a few days, but only for you, my little Tommy." The younger laughed happily and blew him a kiss. "Now, where exactly _are you_?" 

"It's a secret."

"And I'm supposed to find you…how?"

"Can you find the Wind colony?"

"Yeah."  
"Head that way and I'll contact you."

"Whatever you say, little brother." He sighed with an amused smile. 

Raven jumped from the Geno-Breaker and slid in through the crack-like aperture to the lair of The Dark Kaiser. 

"Prozen?" He called and received no reply. He shrugged and made his way further into the cave. The lighting was dim, but Raven could see. The only sound to be heard was the dripping of water from the stalactites. He crept deeper, reaching Prozen's empty throne. A level surface was lain out near it, covered in what looked like blood. He stiffened as he heard a set of footsteps stop, making him turn swiftly. There stood the tall, ashen haired man in his elegant white robes.

"Prozen! It worked! Shadow's back!" He ran up to him smiling but it faded into a frown as he saw his angered seeming face. "Prozen…?" He said as the older man grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

"What are you doing here?! Snooping around!!" He bellowed as Raven flinched.

"W-what are you talking about!? Prozen!! Stop!!" 

The Dark Kaiser's eyes cleared and he looked down to the teen's face mingled with fear and bitterness.

"Raven…" he said, letting his grip go and pulling him into his arms in a tight embrace. "My pretty little bird…" The maverick tried to look up, his cheek smushed against his chest.

Thomas sat by the front window, the chilly, early-spring breeze blowing the semi-transparent white curtains back. He tapped his foot anxiously listening to water splash and Raven huff in the kitchen, Shadow growling cutely. He shot a look over his shoulder to see his love shaking suds and water from him, the black Organoid seeming to grin and nuzzle his master affectionately while standing in a large tub of bubbly water. He turned fully and laughed, making Raven look to him. He smiled clumsily and gave a slight wave, dumping another bucket on the dirty Organoid.

"Sorry, I'd take it outside but I'm afraid he'd catch cold."

"Is that truly possible? I think all you'll do is rust him." He teased, leaning his back against the window. "It's _you _I fear getting sick." He said noting his shorts, bare feet and t-shirt.

"Oh, well. I'll shower later."  
"Do you want some help?"

"Nah, your brother should be getting here soon." 

"You sure?"  
"Yup, in fact…." he closed his eyes for a moment, smiling cutely, flexing his toes. "He's approximately 9...no 8 miles away going about 184 KPH." 

Thomas laughed and watched him rub Shadow dry with a fluffy black towel. He got up and went to him, sliding his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Raven nuzzled his cheek softly and kissed him on the lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Thomas smiled back and nipped his ear.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Thomas greeted his older brother at the door, running up to hug and kiss him.

"You're still in uniform," he remarked as Karl smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Uh-huh, I figured if I was going to take the time off I might as well make it worth it." he joked as Thomas beamed and pulled him inside. 

"Karl, you know everyone…one way or another, right?" He laughed just a little nervously. "That's Meara," he pointed to the brunette who lounged casually on the loveseat, who only narrowed her eyes at him. "That's her brother, Mizuno," he pointed to the other blonde on the couch who was staring at his hands in his lap.

"Hello…it's nice to see you again…" he said uncharacteristically withdrawn, nudging at his sister with his foot to be polite. She looked at him quizzically and noticed his slight death-glare.

"Yeah, hi, whatever." she said with a roll of her dark green eyes.

"That's Reese," The cerulean haired beauty looked up at the mention of her name and smiled shyly.

"Hello….erm…sorry about that whole mind control thing….you'll understand later." she laughed softly and nuzzled back into Meara.

The striking Colonel gave a confused look as Thomas smiled and dragged him by the hand to where Raven stood, looking just a _bit _uneasy, half afraid his partner's _slightly _intimidating brother would beat him shitless for touching his Thomas. 

"And Raven." The former Lieutenant said happily.

"H-hello." He said softly, ready to duck or block whatever he thought Karl might throw at him. Fortunately for Raven, all he got was a stern glare. "Come on, Karl! Let's go somewhere to chat--"

"Fine by me." He said, throwing a look to the shady bunch of outlaws. 

Karl sat with Thomas, giving his brother a dour stare. 

"So how have you been, brother dearest?--"

"Thomas, you're coming home with me, back to the base."

"W-what!?"

"I don't like you being here. Raven and the others are _no good at all! _ I will not permit you associating with such…abominable felons to the Empire! It's a disgrace to the Schubaltz name!" He said as the other blonde stood up and laughed.  
"Don't be silly, they're not _felons to the Empire,_ we're the ones who defeated Hiltz, remember?--"  
"So?! It doesn't prove their loyalty any little bit! I will not stand for this, Thomas, we're leaving, _now_." 

"K-Karl!" he cried, throwing himself into the Colonel's arms, kissing him passionately. "Please I hate you speaking like this! Raven's not bad, none of them are…" He pouted to him.

"_Thomas…_you aren't being fair…think of all they've done…"

"S-so!? They can change! They _have_ changed! You have to see that, you always said so. You always said that people could change…" He buried his face into his brother's uniformed shoulder. 

Karl held him close, nuzzling his neck softly.

"Thomas…you know how much I love you…you can't do this to me…"

The other lost his patience for playing along with the blonde Zoidian's game. "Damn Fiona!" he cried out in frustration. "Damn you to hell, Fiona…how dare she make my brother say such hateful things…"  
He heard a sigh as Karl's hand touched his cheek in concern at his outburst. He looked up and saw Reese and Meara appear behind him. 

"Plan B!" She said hitting Karl over the head with her staff. He crumpled neatly into Thomas' arms as he shot her a look to kill.

"Did you have to hit him that hard?!"

She smiled naively and scratched her head. "Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength…sorry."

Thomas lay his older brother onto the bed, sensing Raven approach behind him, Mizuno in tow. 

"Is he out?" He sounded a little more at ease, though was afraid to go near Thomas even in Karl's unconscious state. 

"Yeah." Reese said as Meara materialized a pair of handcuffs and bound the Imperial colonel to the wrought-iron headboard. 

"He's all yours." The brunette stated to him, making her staff vanish. 

[To be continued…]

a/n: Hello! *laughs* Raven was so cute around Karl-chan, ne? Don't worry about all the shit he (Karl) was spewing, remember he's one of Fiona's "mindless army' at the moment. Hehe, Thomas-x-Karl is fun. 

I just uploaded a Rhyss-x-Meara ficclet so read and review it. It's all morphine prose. Some spoilers too.

And Can you all _please_ just can it with the "What's Raven? Why is he magical?" already? There are over 20 chaps in this, and certain things are not meant to be revealed so goddamn quickly. Sorry to be snippy, but for things like that just hold off on the commenting on it since you haven't had half the plot established yet.

Disc: I own Meara, Aqua Rhapsody owns Mizuno, Tomy© owns Zoids. Et cetera et cetera…


	13. Ch 13 Good Morning, Sunshine!

****

My Morphine

Ch thirteen: Good Morning, Sunshine!

(a/n: _What?_ It sounds cute! ^_^; )

Karl groaned as he woke up, seeing Thomas curled up, his head resting in the bend of his arm and Raven curled up behind him, stroking his sandy-blonde curls softly. He glared at the Maverick who seemed to sense this and looked his way. He was off the bed quicker than lightning, blushing slightly. He gave a nervous cough and finally met his gaze.

"Ahm, how do you feel?"  
"Like shit, what the hell happened?" he admitted as Raven sat in a chair about fifteen feet away, a _'safe distance'_. 

"Well…Meara's been a little over zealous lately and hit you just a little too hard, I'm sure the fact you're an Imperial didn't help either," he pushed his messy dark hair behind his ear. "But, I had to rid you of Fiona's presence."

"Fiona's _what_? What the hell are you talking about? She's back at Red River…" The colonel said as Thomas stirred and his light-green eyes fluttered open.

"Karl!" He cried, snaking his arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid Meara was too harsh, or that Raven failed." He smoothed his golden hair, being careful where Meara had hit him, covering his face in kisses. 

"At _what?_"

Thomas sat up and fidgeted. "There's _a lot_ we have to tell you about."

"Well?!--"  
"It's best we wait a little." Raven said as Karl glared and continued to glare all through breakfast.

"What's his problem?" Meara asked sleepily, inhaling the scent of her black coffee. The maverick only squirmed under his hard stare. 

"What the hell are you keeping from me?! I swear if you don't tell me right this instant--"

The brunette growled. "Shut up, Schubaltz, don't irk me, especially when I'm not caffeinated."

He seemed to take heed to her warning and waited till breakfast was over. 

Thomas sat on the couch with Karl.

"Now--"

"Yes! We're telling you now…" Meara hissed, having grown tired of his constant asking.

"Raven?" Reese nodded to him and he looked up from petting Shadow.

"Well…Elise Lynette, Fiona as you know her better as…she has incredible powers for an Ancient Zoidian…she can control minds--"

"And that's any different than _her_, how?" He motioned to Reese, Thomas holding onto his other hand.

"When I control someone's mind, you can see, by my little bugs and how their eyes look hollow. With me, you are literally trapped inside your own mind. With her, however, you actually rationalize your actions." Reese answered, Meara yawning and laying her head on the Zoidian's thigh.

"Elise Lynette has been leading Zi and it's inhabitants on the warpath for decades, almost our whole lifetimes. While she slept in her glass pod she strung along events so on that fateful day, a young boy from the Wind colony would set her free and allow her to complete the plans she had in mind, that she could not accomplish inside her slumbers. She had a quest in store to bestow upon Van, leading her around the world and unbeknownst to him, spreading her reign as they went. Elise Lynette doesn't even recognize the full extent of her powers yet, but she is beginning to. She will lead Zi to it's demise with War after war upon rebels--"

"Rebels like you?" Karl countered as Raven tightened his hands into fists.  
"This is _serious_. Our duties have been to eliminate her, once and for all. And we have yet to succeed…don't you see how imperative it is we defeat her? You, as an honorable soldier, should understand most of all."

"She has caused so much pain to so many…I will kill her, even if it's the last thing I do." Meara whispered, hiding her face in Reese's leg. 

"Do you see, Colonel Schubaltz? Elise Lynette has even had _you_ under her control." Mizuno said softly. 

"W-what? Impossible…."

"Why do you think it so? If she managed to control my sister, who has harbored _years_ of loathing and animosity to her, you are an easy target, Colonel. To her, your mind is like an open book, since you have not yet learned how to close it." 

"You speak rubbish--"

"Have you ever looked her in the eye?" He contradicted as Karl nodded slowly.

"Of course, it's only polite."

"Yes, yes, and have you ever felt dizzy afterwards?" He bit his lip hesitantly, then nodded again. "Mmhm. Do you understand? Can you?"

"I suppose…but…_why_?"  
Meara sat up with a sigh, stretching her arms. "I don't care. If you knew only _half_ of what she put just me and Mizu through, you'd wanna kill her too." She said as Reese snuggled against her.  
"Well…why are you telling me all of this?"  
"We need your help, brother." Thomas answered. "I'm going to build some tiny cameras and you need to put them in her room, we also need some of her clothing and information of her whereabouts."

"Cameras? Isn't that illegal?"  
"We're already 'felons' anyway." Meara laughed.

"So will you help?" Reese asked as he nodded.  
"I pledged my allegiance and life to the Imperial Army, did I not?"

"Oh, Thank you, Karl." Thomas hugged him then went to Raven, embracing him as well. "See, I _told_ you he'd help us once you told him!" 

Raven stiffened as the Colonel drew Thomas away with a scowl to the maverick, who backed up to the wall.

"I'm not doing this for their sake, Thomas, only for ours and the Empire's. Don't forget that. And, Raven? If I see you touch him once, just _once_, I'll kill you."

He nodded vigorously, shaking his dark hair into his eyes as Meara raised her eyebrows.

"Rave'? Are you sure you got all of Fiona out of him?" She asked as he sidestepped a bit and used her as a shield almost. 

"Yup! That's my bruder!" Thomas smiled and followed him.

Raven sat atop the roof, staring contentedly at the stars, Shadow napping beside him. A pair of hands swiftly covered his eyes, the sneak pressing up against him with a low chuckle. The maverick panicked and drew away, then relaxing to see Thomas smiling back at him. 

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, sitting down by him. 

"I-it's okay." He replied, taking a deep, relieved breath. "Just glad it's not your brother. Been afraid he was gonna jump me and tear my head off all day."

Thomas laughed again. "Aw, don't worry. He'll warm up to you, just give him some time."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled warmly, brushing his fingers against his cheek. He placed a long kiss on Raven's lips, who purred softly.

__

/Not touching…not touching…I'm not touching…/

Raven frowned at waking up alone, save for Shadow sleeping at the foot of the bed, crushing his legs. He growled to the black Organoid and struggled to slide his feet from underneath the lazy creature. He sighed and limped downstairs.

"Rough night?" Mizuno teased as Raven sighed and sat on a chair by the counter. 

"Shut up." he said, pouring himself some coffee and taking half a muffin.

"So are you hoping he leaves soon?"

"Who?"

Mizuno gave him a look. "The brother," he said in a lower tone. "I swear I thought Colonel Schubaltz was gonna kill you when Thomas hugged you." 

"No. I don't wish him gone." He poked at a blueberry. "I…I just want him to know how much Thomas means to me and…how much I love him."

The blonde grinned and rested his elbow on his shoulder. "How cute."

"What about you?"

"H-huh?" He blushed softly.

"Don't think I don't remember…"

He blushed and looked down. "That was a long time ago…" He said quietly, then directed his gaze to the stairs at the sound of a stumble. "Good Morning, sis, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, putting on his cheery exterior again.

Her lips curled up in a snarl and she only glared. Without being asked, Mizuno poured her a cup of steaming black coffee, no sugar or milk, just the way she liked it. She slumped next to Raven and practically inhaled her coffee. The maverick sighed and slumped as well against Meara. 

Reese laughed, coming downstairs. "Why, aren't we the lively bunch this morning." 

In unison, the two groaned. 

Two more cups of coffee later Meara was awake. 

"Come on!" She said to Raven, tugging on his sleeve. "Lets train!"

"Why?" 

"Because you said so!"

She dragged him outside, Shadow following lazily. The brunette sighed as she stretched out, holding her staff across her shoulders and doing lunges. She drove her staff's end into the dirt and kicked off her shoes, then stood on her hands, quickly switching to only one so she could hold her shirt up. 

"Oh, come on, Rave', if you do something it'll get your mind off Thomas." He blushed angrily and glared at his upside down friend. 

"Fine." He replied as she give a lopsided grin and gracefully brought her feet to the ground. 

"Let's go!" She dug her bare feet into the mushy soil and ran at him, throwing a powerful punch.

Raven caught her fist skillfully and managed to twist her arm behind her back.

"Gotcha--" She laughed suddenly and hooked foot around his ankle, toppling him to the ground. They sprung up and Meara did a few back walkovers. 

"C'mon! Catch me if you can!" She laughed, taking off. 

Reese stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee, smiling sweetly. She heard soft footsteps behind her and turned to see who it was. Thomas and his brother were there, Thomas letting out a cheer.

"Get her, Raven!" The black haired teen looked up from tickling the pretty brunette, who took the initiative to pin him to the ground.

"Hah!" 

"Hn! Such foolishness in imperative times." Karl commented, stepping into the yard. "Raven," He said, making him look up with a gulp as Meara stood. "Spar with me." 

"N-no thank you." He said politely as the Colonel gave him a hard look.

Meara gave a snicker. "I'll fight ya." She said before he could reprimand Raven, twisting her hair into a ballerina bun. 

"You?"

"Yeah, Man versus woman, no magic, promise." she gave him a crooked smile which he returned.

The Colonel got into stance while Meara stood with her hand on her hip and gave him a nod.

Thomas couldn't help but laugh, watching his brother's fury grow as the girl evaded his every strike almost lazily. Meara continued to twirl and pirouette away from him, sneering spitefully. 

"Stop playing around!" He snapped as she threw her head back and laughed. 

"As you wish!" within an instant she'd charged and used her shoulder to try and get him in the stomach.

He caught her by the arm and flipped her. She landed awkwardly on her wrist which let out a painful sounding crack. The colonel stopped his attacks as she glared up at him, holding her wrist, her eyes green fire. 

"Fucking Imperial!" She snarled springing up at him, her staff materialized in her good hand. Raven quickly held her back, trying to get her under control. Mizuno sighed and strode over, taking a gentle hold of her wrist, looking it over.

Meara sat sulking on the Kitchen counter, a bag of ice on her wound. Raven sat with her, embracing her gently and smoothing her hair which had come undone. Mizuno left the kitchen to replace the first aid kit and walked into Karl.  
"Is she okay?" He asked as her brother smiled softly and lead him into the other room. 

"She'll be fine, it's not broken, just slightly fractured. It was pretty minor so I was able to heal it." He said as the Colonel bit his lip. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's more so angry she lost than she is injured. I'd just watch your back until you have to leave, she lives for revenge." Karl looked down at Mizuno, who despite his tallness was still an inch or so shorter than him. 

"Mizuno…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why is everything from the past so indistinct…?"

"Don't worry…it'll just take some time for everything to clear…I promise…"

"Mizu…she made me forget you…" he whispered, leaning his head against his. 

"I know…she's blinded many. Meara has become so single minded, all she can think of is destroying Elise Lynette…Karl…I don't know but I don't think that Elise is the only person behind this…" He told him in a hushed tone. The Colonel's embrace tightened around him as he gently guided his lips to his own.

Meara nuzzled Raven's shoulder. 

"I'm sleepy, Raven…" she mumbled as he nodded and kissed her on the cheek. He helped her down and watched her trudge wearily up the steps. "Night, night, Raven."

"Goodnight."

Thomas stood in the kitchen doorway, then went to his lover.

"Raven! Is she okay? I swear Karl didn't mean to--" He said frantically as the other nodded and rested his cheek against Thomas' neck.

"I know, I know. It's no-one's fault, it was an accident." He smiled up at him and put his arms around him.

"Raven…" 

"Shh…" The dark haired teen whispered, kissing him softly. 

[To be Continued …] 

(a/n) Oha! Ugh I so cannot write through Karl. *pouts* Oh well, hate to say it, but He's gotta go home soon. R&R please!


	14. Ch 14: Good SisterBad Sister

****

My Morphine

Chapter fourteen: Good Sister/Bad Sister.

__

"Good sister, bad sister.

Scar tissue, blood blister…

Good sister, bad sister.

You're different from the rest, sister.

Choke, strangle, rip, kiss her.

Sell me down the river, sister…

Come here and sit and talk about it,

Just for a second and then sit back down.

You're choking on big black bloody mouthfuls of it .

You left me lying in your dog descent

And choking on your candy flesh…

Good sister, bad sister.

Tell me what you want, sister.

Better watch your back, sister,

Even you cannot resist her…

Sugar star comes down to talk to me,

She comes to crucify all who believe.

I am not your ruby degrees

And sugar comes from her arteries…

She wants you in her descent,

And choking on her candy flesh!"

~Hole: "Good Sister/Bad Sister". 

__

Thomas hugged his brother tight, looking up to meet his bright green eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go!"

"Nor do I, but you know I can't stay." 

"Y-yeah." he wiped his eyes and looked back to the others. 

"I thank you for having me." He said as they nodded back.

"It was nice seeing you, Colonel." Mizuno replied, hiding a pained smile. 

"We wish you luck," Raven told him as Reese smiled.

"And remember, don't underestimate Elise Lynette."

"I won't." He stepped up to Meara who glared bitterly. "I hope you accept my--"

"Hmph!" She turned and walked back into the house before he could finish.

"Don't mind her. She'll let up eventually." Mizuno said, shaking his head as Karl sighed and looked to Raven who was comforting Thomas.

"You take care of him now, you hear?" He said to the maverick who nodded vehemently.

"Yes, I promise to!" 

Mizuno sat at the kitchen table, deep in though, staring into his cup of coffee.

"Yoo-hoo!" Meara cooed, waving her hand before his face. 

"Huh?" He looked up and she rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck's your problem?! You've been a space cadet for days now!" 

"It's nothing." He mumbled as she let out a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Fi~ne!" She said as Reese came down the steps. 

"Good Morning, sweetheart." she said giving her a kiss. Meara nipped at the cerulean haired Zoidian and went back upstairs. 

Reese sat down by Mizuno and set to peeling an apple. 

"Are you okay, you seem…off--"

"Yes! I'm _fine!" _ He said with annoyance, getting up and leaving the table. 

She sighed and shook her head. "Like sister like brother." 

Meara cleared a small oval in the fogged up mirror with her fist and pulled her fingers through her wet hair. She tapped her foot to the beat of her loud music that was playing in the other room and doodled in the rest of the steam; little decapitated Elise Lynette caricatures. She smiled and wiped the mirror fully clean. The tall girl stepped into the main room, still finger-combing her hair that was already forming soft curls. She stared blankly at a large white box on her bed and to her open door. She shut it quickly and looked around. She shrugged and continued to dry her hair, putting it up into another bun. Meara tightened the towel around her chest and flicked at the little card. 

"Ballerina," It read, "My deepest apologies. Sincerely, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz." She pursed her lips and murmured to herself.

"What the fuck…?" She opened the box carefully and removed the white tissue paper, then laughed. Inside lay a complete ballerina outfit of pale pink with full, filmy skirts and Pointe shoes with satin ribbons. She stood hastily and threw open her door, searching around with a cross look. She shut it again and looked to the box with a tiny smile. 

Mizuno lay on his bed, trying to think, covering his ears with his hand and a pillow. _/Meara….you need to start using headphones …/_ he groaned to himself, sitting up and walking to her room. He knocked twice and go no answer over the loud music. 

"Mea-!" He said opening her door and stopping mid-yell seeing her in the ballerina attire.

"What?!" she shouted back, lowering the music. "Hel~lo…" She narrowed her eyes and aimed her mascara at him. 

"S-sorry…."

"_What?! _You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." 

He sighed and shook his head, sitting down on her bed, inspecting the box. "Where'd this come from?"

"That fucking Imperial." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now what was your problem again? I don't think you answered the question."

"Nothing, you just looked like you were 6 again…you would always be dressed up like a little ballerina."  
"I was?" She asked nonchalantly as he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't remember anything do you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Or are you choosing not to."

"It's all pain, why bother--"

"It wasn't all bad. There were a few people on our side."

"Whatever."

He sighed angrily. "Meara, for once stop thinking of killing her and think back. Try and remember the good parts--"

"What do you want from me!? I'm no saint, Mizuno--"

"Stop making up excuses. Just do it."

"Fine." She glared at her brother and sat on the nearby chair, shutting her eyes and scrunching her eyebrows in thought. 

_//A military officer looked hard at the three. _

"I'm here to take you two to lessons--"

"No! Don't wanna go!" The tiny brown haired girl said, crinkling her nose. 

"You don't have a choice, young lady." The officer said as she ran to her older brother who was 14 at the time, hugging his leg.

"Mizu! Don't wanna go! Make 'm go away!" She yelled as he bit on his lip, watching the soldier take hold of a petite boy's arm, who drew away quickly and followed the girl's lead. 

He sighed angrily and glared at the teen.

"You've got 10 minutes to get them to obey, or else--"

"Yes, sir." He said , kneeling to his little sister and the other child he was in care of. 

"Mizu! Don't wanna go!" the girl whimpered, the boy following in suit.

"Don't wanna…" 

"Listen, Meara, Raven, please_, you have to do as you are told." He pleaded as she wrinkled her nose again._

"Why!? Don't wanna!"

"Don't wanna go in no mean ole Zoid…"

"I know, I know…but around here if you don't mind your superiors you get in trouble. You hear me? It's not trouble like not being allowed to have dessert or a time out…please,_ do as your told."_

"No! Mizu mean! Don't wanna go!" She wailed as the boy followed her lead again.

"Hello." Mizuno turned around and another young soldier knelt beside him. "What's the matter?"

"D-don't wanna be no stinky ole Soldier! Wanna be a ballerina!" She bawled, clinging to Raven.

"D-don't wanna be no soldier, dun wanna be in no mean ole Zoid!" He howled as the teen hugged them both.

"Now, now, you don't want to get in trouble, do you? You don't want to get your brother in trouble either, right?"

"N-no…" They sniffled, rubbing their small fists against their eyes. 

"See? It's not so bad…you'll be fine."

"But…" Meara hiccupped between her dry sobs. 

"Shh…you'll be fine." 

Meara's dark green eyes shifted to her brother. "Okay…" She sulked, holding tight onto Raven's hand. He hugged them both, his sister hanging on his neck. He went to shoot a annoyed look to the unfamiliar soldier, but instead blushed, looking into his lime-green eyes. 

The little girl giggled and poked her bother's cheek. "Ooh, Mizu is pinking!" 

Before he could react, the officer returned and took them away. Meara looked over her shoulder to him, watching him blush moreso as he shook the trainee's hand.

"I'm Karl Lichen Schubaltz, I take it you're_ Mizuno?"_

"Y-yeah…" He said shyly as she turned the corner…//

Meara's emerald eyes opened slowly, meeting her brother's, so much like her own. 

"You've got a thing for Schubaltz!" She grinned as he sighed and brought a hand to his forehead.

"That's not the point!"

"And he doesn't deny it." She teased, standing and spinning over to him. 

"Didn't you notice anything--"

"What? That he convinced me to go and train?!"

Mizuno slumped back against the wall, smacking his head on it a few times intentionally. "Will you get your head out of your ass!? If you didn't go and continued to resist all of the thrashings you've ever experienced would have been 20 times worse! Do you think that they cared that you were a little girl?!"

"So!?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"You're impossible!" He yelled as she huffed and sat down again. "You're so obsessed with Elise Lynette that you're going to end up getting careless and get yourself killed!" She opened her mouth to protest but her didn't let her. "And it's happened already!"

Her mouth closed and her lips pressed into a tight line. He stood and sat by her, holding her tight.

"You try and make it seem like you were alone all that time. I can't stand it. I tried so hard to keep you happy, and now you make it seem like I, or anyone else never even made the effort." Her lower lips quivered as she hid her face in his shoulder.

———

Thomas lay on his stomach on the bed, watching the camera links. His partner sat gently by his side.

"Anything yet?"  
"Nope." He sighed, flipping over to his back and sitting up. "I'm beginning to think this whole thing is pointless."  
"No," He smiled enticingly. "Good things come to those who wait…" He straddled Thomas' knees and ran his hands up his thighs. The blonde grinned and kissed him on the mouth, pulling him down and slipping his tongue between his lips. Raven moaned softly as his lover placed hard kisses down his neck while pulling his shirt over his head. Thomas heard a beep from the monitor as he nibbled on Raven's collarbone. He grinned again as he saw a communication link pop up, showing his brother. The maverick scrambled off of him and blushed, sitting on his hands. Thomas only waved and turned onto his side. 

"Hey, Bro! What's up?"  
"I hope I'm not…interrupting anything." He said smiling kindly.

"Nope, not at all." Raven blinked and crawled back to Thomas, his fingers instinctively lingering on his hips. "Did you get any news on…" The maverick tilted his head to him, wondering what he'd said to his brother…seeing that it was in German. The two continued their little conversation while he looked between them, sulking.

"Hey! Mind doing this in English?"

They laughed and responded--in German, the only thing he understood was 'brother'. 

"Nie, I'll tell you in a minute, calm down, liebe." Thomas said, kissing him on the cheek. "Okay," he said when they were done. "Nothing monumental but She's been keeping security tight."

"So that's a problem." Raven said, pressing a finger to his lips in thought. 

Karl looked around. "Um, I don't have long to talk but could I please speak with Mizuno?"

"Okay. Lemme get him." Thomas said as the dark haired teen smiled to him.

[To be continued …]

a/n: Blah. I've been reading **_WAY _**too much V.C. Andrews….**_WAY _**too much! Oh, Pinking is blushing in Meara talk. ^_-

Okay, we're moving right along, na no da! Sorry, I'm in a current Gravitation obsession. :p I wuv Ryuichi. 

Well, please R&R and all that stuff. Stick with me, please.

Sorry it took so long to update….I've been lazy and concentrating on my Gravitation ficcie-nesses. 

Peace & Love,

Naomi Hun†er. 


	15. Ch 15 Her Mirror

****

My Morphine

Chapter 15: Her Mirror.

Mizuno whistled innocently, dressed in Imperial garb, standing in front of a closet door. He looked nervously behind him at the sound of a few thumps. 

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" He hissed to his sister. 

"Fuck you! It's just a little dark and her outfit's not exactly a slip-on/slip-off thing!" She growled back. 

With a few more thumps Mizuno cracked open the door a smidge to give her some light but instead 'Elise Lynette' tumbled out, pulling on her right boot. 

"What the fuck did you do that for!" She snarled as he grinned.

"Temper, temper, Elise Lynette." He said as she glared and smoothed her clothing. She straightened her back and turned out her hands, brushing her hair from her face. 

"C'mon-" Mizuno cleared his throat. "I mean…" She made her voice sweeter and added some pep. "I mean, Come along, now Lieutenant." 

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted professionally. They entered the main hangar and caught the workers by surprise.

"Miss Fiona!" They cried. "W-what are you doing, honoring us with your presence! So unexpectedly, at that!"

"I wish to inspect the Storm Sworder Stealth Type; the Triple S." Meara said through her false form. 

"Is there something wrong, Miss Fiona? Will we be needing them? We can get them modified and improved--"

"Insolence!" She said, narrowing her eyes. "You will speak when I tell you to." 

They looked between themselves and decided to nod.

"Good." Her lips stretched into an malevolent smile. "Lieutenant? Please inspect the Triple S-es." 

"Right away, ma'am!" Mizuno said with another salute, giving her a look.

"Now…troops? Hm…what can you do…?" She pressed a manicured finger to her lips in thought. "I know. Let's see…I'd like for you all to spin around on your tippy toes like a ballerina." 

The soldiers looked between themselves again then slowly obeyed. Meara cackled and threw her head back, then doubled over laughing moreso. Her brother smirked from the platform while equipping the two Triple S models. The slightly petty brunette gave them hundreds of commands until Mizuno cleared his throat. 

"Ma'am? Time to put 'em to bed!" He called down as she pouted.

"And I was having so much fun. Oh well." She smiled wickedly and blew the troops a kiss. "Time to go beddy-bye!" 

Her guise melted, leaving herself before them. As a falcon, she flew up to the second Triple S and Mizuno revealed his staff. The orb glowed at his touch and shimmery light covered the soldiers and they slumped in their places. Meara smirked and settled herself into the seat of the black Storm Sworder as the other settled in his. 

Her slender hand clutched the radio. "Raven? Come in. Mission Complete. We are talking off. Over."

—

( ~…~ is intercom talk.)

Meara let out a excited shriek as she sped up, willing the Storm Sworder to do flips, dives and other aerial stunts that made her brother fuss over her.

"Be Careful!!!" He yelled, accelerating to catch up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She laughed, scanning the maps.

~Meara, Mizuno, state your coordinates.~ Raven said over the link. 

~We're gettin' there. Coordinates are G-A-203.~ Meara answered.

~Less than 13 minutes to target site.~ Mizuno added.

~Good, report in when you are 5 minutes in range, over.~

The two black Storm Sworders traveled on the brink of the sound barrier. 

Meara opened the link again. ~Raven, come in, the Triple S-es are 5 minutes to Red River.~

~Good. We'll begin the assault now! Over and out.~

They continued on to the Red River base, surveying the Geno-Breaker, Dibison, and the Geno-Saurer battling fiercely with the Republican troops that were being deployed. They slipped past unnoticed, since no Pteras Strikers or Bombers were sent out. The Storm Sworders hovered gracefully over the roof as they set the Zoids up as Sleeper-Decoys. The two pilots jumped down and slipped into the building.

——

Fiona sat in a lavishly decorated sitting room, sipping a cup of salty coffee. A lowly soldier ran into the room, catching her attention.

"Miss Fiona! The rebels are advancing and preparing to attack us! We are in the process of retaliating, on your word!"

"_What?! _You _fools_! How dare you let them slip past our defensive lines!" She screeched, throwing the cup and saucer at him. "You Idiots, you imbeciles! How dare you ask me to retaliate! Nitwits! Of course you are to strike back!" 

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" He fumbled racing from the room. 

"Fiona! What's going on!?" Irvine demanded, entering with Van in tow. 

"What do you think!? Raven and the others are attacking! I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance!" She spat venomously. "Now get out there and destroy them! Destroy them now!!" She commanded as Van hesitated.

"R-raven? Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes I'm sure, you moron! I said annihilate him!! Prove your devotion to me, Van!"

The pilot vacillated still, then nodded slowly, turning and going by Irvine. The mercenary narrowed his eye at her and she glared back.

"I said _GO_!" She barked as he turned hastily.

"Pfft. Fine, but _not _for you." He said staring forlornly at Van walking slowly down the hallway.

As soon as he'd left she brought her hands up to her chest and fled to her room. _/They're here…if they penetrate my main line they'll be even closer to me…they mustn't prevail!/ _She thought, crawling into her haven.

Irvine ran after Van and caught his arm.

"Hey…you gonna be okay?" He asked softly as he looked up to him….no _through _him. He gripped his arm tighter, staring into his dulled eyes. "Van? Van? _Van?_" The pilot blinked slowly and pulled away, climbing into the Blade Liger. 

"Zeke!" He called, the Organoid merging with the Zoid. 

__

/What the hell is going on?/ Irvine wondered, jumping into the Lightning Saix, following the handsome pilot. 

The two Zoids raced onto the battle field to see the Geno-Breaker, Dibison, and Geno-Saurer tearing through their troops. The armor and parts of Zaber Fangs, Command Wolves, Gunsnipers, Shield Ligers, Godoses, Gogulases and several other types of Zoids littered the battle field and flaming Pterases and Redlars streaked the sky. They sped to the enemy Zoids and faced their foes.

"R…Raven?" Van said, his voice shaky. "Raven is that you…? Raven please stop this…I love you…don't make me hurt you…"

Irvine trembled, feeling mortally wounded by the words he knew were too true. He clenched his teeth and charged blindly into their fire, leaving Van to weep. The Lightning Saix fired at the Geno-Breaker, catching a glimpse into the cockpit. 

__

/What the hell!? It's empty! So that means….oh fuck!/ He thought as he rapidly opened a com link. ~Come in! The three enemy Zoids are decoys! I repeat, their cockpits are empty!~

Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz smiled inwardly, hearing Irvine's message. "All remaining troops, split up! Search this place from top to bottom! The radicals must be found and eliminated immediately!" He ordered as he directed them where to go. "The rest of you shall search with me." 

The company set off and stopped in the storage area.

"Sir?" One said as the handsome Colonel turned around with a gas-mask safely fastened to his face. He raised his hand and from the air vents dropped a small ball, that billowed smoke. With coughs and gags the party fell to the floor. When the smoke left, he removed his mask.

"All right, the coast is clear." 

One by one, came five outlaws. 

Thomas jumped on his brother. "Phase two complete!" He said hugging him nervously. He separated and looked to his lover who nodded.

"Come on, we can't be fooling around." Raven said, already starting down the hall.

"Right. Karl are you coming?"

"No, I have to clean up here. Fiona was in her lounge. I'd hurry up." He said as they thanked him. 

Meara looked intently at the Colonel, then pushed past him.

"Apology accepted." she said as Mizuno grinned. 

"Told you she'd get over it." He said as soon as she was out of range. "Be careful, Karl."

"Why are you telling me that? You're the one who's going to be in danger." He hugged him gently and kissed him on the lips, spreading a cute blush across the other blonde's cheeks. "Take care." he said as Mizuno nodded.

"I will." 

Raven lead the way, Meara by his side, Thomas and Reese close behind, Mizuno in the back, making sure they weren't being trailed. The brunette young woman pushed open the door to the sitting room and scanned it vigilantly. 

"Show yourself you little bitch…" she hissed through her clenched teeth as she raided the room. 

"Hold on, Thomas, Reese, stay here and search, Mizuno, Meara and I will search her room." 

The three moved to her bedroom, checking the closets, bookshelves until there was nothing. Thomas and Reese followed them, reporting the same for the other room. 

"Where the hell is she!?" Meara yelled in frustration from her spot, sitting before the bookshelf, then falling back onto the floor. 

"Where else can we--" The brunette shushed them quickly. 

"Shut up. Don't move." she snapped, creeping along the floor on all fours, her ear to the wooden boards.

She stopped at the foot of the pink and white linen covered canopy bed and stood quickly, jumping onto then over the side of it. 

"Gimme a hand!" She said, lifting it, a bit, Raven and Mizuno helping.

There was a loud crack as the four posts that held the canopy broke as the bed was toppled over. Meara stood on the ground where it stood, tracing a fine line that divided the panels. She pulled a knife from her boot and used it to lever the trapdoor open. Beneath it lay a set of steep, narrow steps. 

"Bingo." She smirked maliciously and tucked the blade away.

"So she's down there?" Reese asked as she nodded.

"I'd bet my nine lives on it." She said with a smile. 

Raven stared down the hole, unable to see much. 

"You know it's a trap, right?"

"No fucken shit." The girl said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm going, it's your choice whether or not to follow. I'm gonna end this one way or another."

"We're coming." Reese said, embracing her gently. 

The five silently moved down the stairs. It was dark, cobwebby, and musty.

"Wow, for Elise Lynette I'm surprised it's so filthy down here." Reese mused.

"Eh, oh well." the other young woman answered.

After a while they reached the end of the staircase. 

"Where are we?" Thomas asked, holding onto Raven's arm.

"Hey, Mizu?"  
"Yeah, I know." he waved his hand and held his rod, the garnet orb glowing and casting an eerie red light on the walls. 

Meara took a few cautious steps and lead the others down the narrow hallway that lead to another cavern.

"What the hell?…It.…it can't be…" Raven said softly as she growled.

"What the fuck is going on….this is the lair of the Dark Kaiser!" She glared at the blonde Zoidian who sat in a quite familiar throne. 

"Why so surprising?" She giggled.

"Where's Prozen?! What have you done to him!?" Raven demanded as he heard a soft chuckle.

"Why, I'm right here, my little bird…" The tall, ashen haired man stepped out from behind Elise Lynette and smiled demonically. "Did you think I could actually forgive you for slaughtering my lover? Did you? Well, I have my ways…" he said with the same smile, chilling Raven to the bone. Stepping nearby was a tall, lanky man with bright crimson hair and piercing black eyes. 

The maverick backed up slowly into a stalactite. "N-no…it can't be…Hiltz is dead…" He trembled slightly as his female comrade struck her staff's tip onto the rock. 

"What is the meaning of this!? I killed you with my own hands!"

"And I brought him back to life." Prozen sneered as Elise Lynette cackled.

"Now! Time to have some fun!" 

A fine mist began to rise around the rebels. 

"W-what the…?!" Meara coughed, covering her mouth, her head swimming. She the last thing she saw was petite girl give her a mocking look. 

[ To Be Continued …]

A/n: ooh cliffhanger! Sorry. I want the next one separate. The next one's gonna be a bunch of background stuffs. Flashbacks etc. It's gonna be long probably, too. Make that _definitely._

W007.

-Naomi Hunter


	16. note

Hello all, I apologize but all reviews for My Morphine are halted for the time from sat the 19th to Mond the 29th.

Please excuse the inconvenience I must go on vacation. 

Please do not review this notice.

Thank you,

Love and Peace,

Naomi Hunter.


	17. Ch 16: These Precious Things

****

My Morphine

Chapter Sixteen: These Precious Things.

(Abridged Version.)

((a/n: The format for this is a little weird; It's also long (9pgs of chapter) **_please_**, stick with me. In case you couldn't tell, these are all flashbacks, and they jump around a lot…I'll give some kind of key or something at the end…NOTE: **THIS IS THE ABRIDGED VERSION, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE _UNABRIDGED_ VERSION POSTED OUTSIDE OF MY MORPHINE ENTITLED "PRECIOUS THINGS"… **thank you for sticking with me.))

The little girl did a spin in front of the full length mirror, then turned to her older brother, smiling widely. 

"Mizu? How do I look?" She asked as he nodded approvingly.

"Absolutely fabulous. I'm sure you'll be the best and prettiest ballerina out there, Meara." 

"Really?!" She squealed with childish joy as he nodded again. "Mizu…will Daddy be there?"

"Yup, he told me this morning." He said, though he bit his lip, not knowing if he really would come.

"Will he bring flowers? All the other girls Mommies and Daddies are gonna bring them flowers."

"I'm sure he will. I foresee a dozen roses." He teased as she grinned. Her brother checked his watch and noted they still had some time before her class went on. 

Meara spun a few more times then practiced the routine. 

"Mizu?"

"Do we have a Mommy?" she asked, looking to him with her big, innocent seeming green eyes.

He bit his lip slightly. "We did. She died when you were only three."

"How come?"

"Don't know. Dad wouldn't tell me." 

"Is she comin' back?"

He shook his head. "No, people don't come back when they die."

"Why?"  
"They just don't okay?"

"Okay." She continued dancing. "Mizu?"  
"Yes?"  
"Was she perty?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she look like?"  
"Well, she had blonde hair--"

"Like you?"  
"Uh-huh. And green eyes--"  
"Like us?"

"Yes, like us."

"Was she nice?"

"Yup."

"Oh." She spun more in a circle till she got dizzy.

"Mizu?"

"Yes?" 

"What was she like?"  
"Huh?…well…She was special like us?"  
"Special?"

"Yeah. We're not like other kids, Meara. We can do many, many things they can't."

"Like this?" She swayed and held a little ball of fire in her hands.

"Yeah, one of many."  
"Why?"

"Don't know that either. But, we can't use our magic when we're with normal people."

"Why?"

"Because."

By the time she'd finished asking questions, the curtain call came. Mizuno shooed her into the line of pint-sized ballerinas and wished her luck. 

…

Meara stood amongst the minuscule ballerinas and their parents, looking for her father. Mizuno made his way through the crowd and picked her up, as requested. 

"Where's Daddy?" She asked as he gave her a big hug.

"You were the best ballerina out there." he said, changing the subject.

"Where's Daddy, Mizu?"  
"Well…" He thought, "Dad was here, and he watched your whole act, but he had to leave right after. He said you were _great_, and sent me to tell you that." 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh, and he had _two_-dozen roses for you, but he dropped them out in the snow, right before he came in!" He took a tiny look over his shoulder and spied a bouquet of pink roses. "But…" He reached back unnoticed and plucked one from the bunch. "He saved one for you." 

"Really?" 

"Yup!" He smiled and removed the thorns, cut down the stem and tucked it behind her ear. 

——

The slender black haired boy, pushed open the door to his house with a huff, letting it slam shut. He stormed into the kitchen and saw his mother, Lorelei, drying her hands on a dishtowel. She smiled sweetly to him, using her willowy fingers to sweep her long dark curls from her face. She wore a pale blue dress that set off the colour of her blue-violet eyes. She opened her arms for a hug.

"Julian, how was your day? What did you learn in school?" She pouted almost seeing his wrinkled nose and cantankerous expression. "Julian? What's wrong?"

"It's not fair, Mama! Don't like my hair long!"

"Since when? What happened?"  
"Some other boy at recess thought I was a girl!" He scowled.

"Oh, Julian--" She held back a soft chuckle.

"It's not funny, Mama! Why you do you make me have long hair?!" 

"Now, now. It's not _that _bad--" She reached out a hand to brush his soft, dark tresses from his face but his small hands smacked hers away. She let out a gasp and held a hand to her temple, wincing at the sudden pain. "Hate you, Mama!" He shouted, sniffling as he looked up to see her eyes clouded with a vision. "Mama…?" he whimpered as her eyelids slowly fell shut. "Mama…I didn't mean it…" he said as she pulled back, opening her eyes again. 

Lorelei ran to her room and shut the door, leaving Julian to himself. His father came up the steps, with a displeased look.

"Julian." he said sternly. "What was that all about?"  
"Didn't mean it, Daddy…" he said, big fat tears rolling down his grubby cheeks. 

"Whether you did or not, Julian, I'd like you to go to your room and think about what you said and how it hurt your mother."

Julian sulked to his room and watched his father standing before their bedroom door, knocking softly.

"Lorelei? Open up…"

Their son slowly crept to the door and peeked inside. His mother sat on the bed, her husband's arms around her.

"Lora, come on, it's okay. You know he didn't mean it…" 

"_Why aren't you listening to me?_" She whispered. "I saw what's going to happen, I saw who are son is to become. My little Julian…" she sobbed as he smoothed her hair.

"Shh…I think you're just a little tired…take a nap, okay? I'll cook dinner, don't worry."

"Aiden, don't leave--"

"Oh, will you calm down? You're being a little melodramatic. I'm not going anywhere." he said, kissing her on the lips. Lorelei only looked up at him and shook her head. Aiden left and she lay back against the pillows, wiping her eyes. 

Julian hesitated then tiptoed into the room. 

"Mama?" He said quietly as she looked to him. He climbed onto the bed and curled up in her arms. "I'm sorry, mama, I didn't mean it…don't hate you."

She sniffled and held him tight, kissing him on the forehead. "I know, love, I know." 

"Why are you sad?"

"Nothing, my little one, it's nothing…" She sighed, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the sink.

"Huh?" He said as she found a pair of scissors. 

"You said you wanted your hair cut, right?"

"Don't have to, mama."

"It's all right." She said, removing the red hair band and pulling his hair behind his back. 

She snipped carefully and black strands of silky hair floated to the tiled floor.

"There," she said when she was finished. It hung to his shoulder blades. He grinned and hugged her tight. 

"Thank you, Mama, I love you."

——

Mizuno lay on his bed reading a book, his little sister prancing around in a tutu. She bit her lip in concentration as she tired to stand on her toes, but only managed to topple over.

"Will you be careful! You're still a little too young to do Pointe." He warned as she sulked.

"Not fair." She moped as she got up, straightening the layers of tulle. "Daddy's comin' come today? Right?" 

"Yeah, he said so in his last letter."

"What was he doin' this time?"

"_Doing_," he corrected as she rolled her eyes.

"What was he _doing_ this time?"  
"Investigating ruins. They're still searching for Organoids." 

"Don't like Daddy leaving to look for stinky ole Organoids." She commented as Mizuno sighed. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"When's he comin'?"

"_Coming_," He told her. "Soon." 

A few minutes later she pounced onto the bed, jumping up and down.

"He's here!" She squealed, leaping off and running out of the room with Mizuno in tow at a slower pace. 

"Daddy!!" She cried happily, bounding up to a tall, stocky General who stood at the hangar door. She hugged his leg telling him how much she missed him and asking if he got her any presents. His dark eyes, now cold, drifted down to her as Mizuno entered. "Daddy?" She said tugging on his jacket. "Daddy?" She let go of his leg and stared up at him as his hand came down on her cheek. 

Her brother stood there shocked, then pulled his sister away from him. "What are you doing!?" He demanded as she wailed.

"Hate Daddy! Not nice!" She held her reddened cheek and clung to the teen.

His look turned cruel and he sized them up. "Meara. Can you summon your staff yet?" She only continued to howl. "Do as I say or I'll hit you again!" She trembled and hiccupped between each dry sob. She nodded fearfully and slowly brought her hands over her head. A tall rod -taller than triple her height- appeared in them as she struggled to hold it up. "Good…" He said as the blonde grasped the staff for her. 

"What is the meaning of this!? Tell me, now!" 

"You two are to change into the uniforms to be provided and follow the Major to your new _home_." He sneered the word. 

"W-what?!" The two could not protest since they were dragged into a small room and had two gray and red uniforms thrown at them. 

"Dress, now." The soldiers said and shut the door. 

Something told Mizuno to follow their orders and he changed quickly, then helped Meara with the row of buttons. 

"Mizu…don't wanna go to no new home…" She cried as he looked to the door.

"I know, I know…but I think it's best that we do as they say."

"W-why? Don't wanna! Don't like mean ole Daddy who went all mean!" She bawled as he picked her up. 

"Shh…come on…please don't cry…you're a big girl…" He said as they opened the door. 

The two were lead down a few hallways to a large room with a bench set into one side of the wall and door on the rear wall. The soldiers threw in a few rough blankets and shut and locked the door. Mizuno let Meara down to the floor and heard another set of sniffling. Curled up on the bench, was a slender young boy, his sister's age, pulling on the ends of his chin length hair. The little girl wiped her nose on the back of her hand and crept closer.  
He gasped when he saw them and shrunk away.

"Did mean ole Daddy put you here too?" She asked as he shook his head. 

"Don't think so…" his voice was small and quiet.

"Who are you?" 

"Don't know. The all-white man in the car called me 'Raven'…don't know who I am…"

She cooed to him and curled up next to him, nuzzling at his shoulder. "I'm Meara and I wanna be a ballerina not a stinky ole soldier. That's my brother Mizu!" 

"Why are we here?" He asked as Mizuno shook his head. 

"I don't know…"

"But Mizu knows _everything_…" his sister said as he sighed. 

"Not this time." The blond teen sat down on the floor and leant against the bench. "Just go to sleep. Maybe this'll work out in the morning…"

A military officer looked hard at the three. 

"I'm here to take you two to lessons--"

"No! Don't wanna go!" The tiny brown haired girl said, crinkling her nose. 

"You don't have a choice, young lady." The officer said as she ran to her older brother who was 14 at the time, hugging his leg.

"Mizu! Don't wanna go! Make 'm go away!" She yelled as he bit on his lip, watching the soldier take hold of a petite boy's arm, who drew away quickly and followed the girl's lead. 

He sighed angrily and glared at the teen.

"You've got 10 minutes to get them to obey, or else--"

"Yes, sir." He said , kneeling to his little sister and the other child he was in care of. 

"Mizu! Don't wanna go!" the girl whimpered, the boy following in suit.

"Don't wanna…" 

"Listen, Meara, Raven, please, you have to do as you are told." He pleaded as she wrinkled her nose again.

"Why!? Don't wanna!"

"Don't wanna go in no mean ole Zoid…"

"I know, I know…but around here if you don't mind your superiors you get in trouble. You hear me? It's not trouble like not being allowed to have dessert or a time out…please, do as your told."

"No! Mizu mean! Don't wanna go!" She wailed as the boy followed her lead again.

"Hello." Mizuno turned his head and another young soldier knelt beside him. "What's the matter?"

"D-don't wanna be no stinky ole Soldier! Wanna be a ballerina!" She bawled, clinging to Raven.

"D-don't wanna be no soldier, dun wanna be in no mean ole Zoid!" He howled as the teen hugged them both.

"Now, now, you don't want to get in trouble, do you? You don't want to get your brother in trouble either, right?"

"N-no…" They sniffled, rubbing their small fists against their eyes. 

"See? It's not so bad…you'll be fine."

"But…" Meara hiccupped between her dry sobs. 

"Shh…you'll be fine." 

Meara's dark green eyes shifted to her brother. "Okay…Bye…" She sulked, holding tight onto Raven's hand. He hugged them both, his sister hanging on his neck. He went to shoot a annoyed look to the unfamiliar soldier, but instead blushed, looking into his lime-green eyes. 

The little girl giggled and poked her bother's cheek. "Ooh, Mizu is pinking!" 

Before he could react, the officer returned and took them away. Meara looked over her shoulder to him, watching him blush moreso as he shook the trainee's hand.

"I'm Karl Lichten Schubaltz, I take it you're Mizuno?"

"Y-yeah…" He said shyly. "Ahm, thank you for getting them to go…"

"No problem. I have a little brother back at home." he smiled proudly. "The kid's a real genius." he looked like he would have said more but caught a glimpse at his watch. "Verdammt! We're late, come on."

…

A whole year had gone by with no hopes of getting out. Mizuno lay on the floor while Karl sat on the bench, reading aloud from a textbook in his lap. 

"You're not paying attention even a bit, right?" the Cadet asked as the other smiled shyly.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. We'll take a break." He slid to the floor and sat beside him.

"…Karl?"

"Yeah?"

"We're never getting out of here, are we?" 

"I'm not saying anything, since I don't know." 

"I just can't understand why we're here and why our father would do this to us…Karl, he was never like this, ever! What could have made him change so suddenly?"

"Shh, it's okay. Things will work out somehow…" His svelte fingers brushed across his cheek. Their lips touched gently in their first kiss. Mizuno's fingers weaved in Karl's golden hair as he increased the pressure. 

"Will you two quit running around!" a soldier yelled as they pulled apart quickly before the door opened, both of them bright red. 

"Mizu, Karl!" the two kids said, running in and hugging them both. 

A stocky, somewhat short 8 year old walked into the base, following his parents. He saw his older brother in the hall waiting for them, with another blonde beside him. A little girl and boy ran around playing tag. 

"Karl!" The middle-aged woman said, embracing him tightly. 

"Hello, Mutter." He said as his Vater smacked him on the back, beaming of how proud he was. Thomas fidgeted, holding the present he'd made for his brother. When his parents were done, Karl scooped him into a bear hug. 

"How's my little bruder doing? Built anything new?"  
"Uh-huh!" He presented the gift he'd made and Karl smiled brightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why, thank you. I promise to keep it in sight, always!" He ruffled his already messy hair. "Vater, Mutter, Bruder. This is my friend, Mizuno, his schwester, Meara and Raven." 

Sensing praise, the little brunette stopped playing and curtsied, giving her sweetest smile.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Schubaltz it's a pleasure to meet you." She looked to Thomas who was staring at Raven who was hiding shyly behind Meara. "You too, Thomas. That's Raven, he's shy. Wanna go play?"

He looked to Karl for approval. "Of course you can." The cadet said, letting him down. "Don't get into any trouble, though." 

"We won't." They said in unison.

Meara grinned and touched Thomas' shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" 

The three ran around the room trying to catch one another. Raven chased Thomas and brushed hands with him. Meara stopped and watched Raven go rigid with a vision clouding his eyes. She stood before him smiling, while Thomas lingered with a confused look.

"Ooh, ooh, whatcha see? Whatcha see?" She inquired as he blinked and turned pink.

"N-nothing."

"Aw, c'mon you had to have seen something!" 

"I-I didn't." He defended as she huffed.

"Fi~ne! Tag!" 

…

Three more years went by, then two more. Mizuno was all grown up and Meara and Raven were about 14. 

The blonde waited up, sitting by the locked door. A key turned and the door opened, revealing a handsome Major. He stood and hugged him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing his saddened look.

"I've got some bad news…"

"What…?" he almost didn't want to know.

"I'm being transferred to Dragonhead. I can't refuse."  
"Karl…"

"I know…" He held the other in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Mizuno, it's time for you three to get out of here. When I leave, this base will have little defense left. I'm not the only one being reassigned. You all have to get out of here. I heard General Holden talking about what they plan to do with you. I have a really bad feeling…"

"What did you hear, please--"  
"I don't know, but the feeling of the meeting was just…I don't know, but you're not safe anymore…" Karl looked down into Mizuno's emerald eyes that still held a child-like innocence. "You have three days to prepare to escape."

Raven stared at Mizuno who fiddled with the key to the door. 

"I've split the provisions into two bags. In case we get separated. If somehow everything starts to fall apart, I want you to leave me and get yourself and Meara out of here, do you hear me?" He knelt and opened one of the pouches.  
"Yes, I understand."

"Don't let her out of your sight. Now…" He unfolded a map Karl had given him. "If we just get separated we'll meet here." he pointed to an 'X' on the paper. "If we get separated by force do not, I repeat, do not, come here. The Imperials will know to find you there. Our best bet is to head into Republican territory. Do not by any means feel safe until you are. Don't stop for _anything_." Raven nodded and took the second pack, heavier than the first. "Now wake Meara."

He gently nudged her shoulder and she groaned lightly. 

"_What_…?" She whined as he handed her a pair of civilian clothes. 

"Get dressed." 

"Why?"  
"Because, we're getting out of here." 

"Huh…?" She shrugged, still half asleep and crawled behind the curtain to dress. She pulled on the pants and jacket, leaving her nightshirt beneath it. Raven grabbed her hand and yanked her out the door which Mizuno had opened. 

The three stole through the dim hallways till they finally reached the outside. Mizuno lead the way, into the shadows, tucked close against the walls. The rain poured down on the fleeing prisoners. The oldest of them watched a guard standing by the gate. 

"All right…stay still." He rubbed his hands together, white-hot electricity crackling and forming a little ball. He threw the orb and it illuminated the area, lightning crashing down. The sentry ran over to investigate the flare as Mizuno pushed at them.

"Go!" They dashed to the gateway as the guard turned. 

'There! Get them!" He yelled as the tall gates shut before them. 

"Damnit!" Mizuno growled, revealing his staff. "Get going! Start climbing!" 

"B-but!" Meara said as he turned his head slightly. 

"Get going!"

The garnet orb glowed brightly and the Imperial fire bounced easily off his shield. 

"Mizuno, what about you?" 

"Don't worry about me, I'll get out somehow. Just go!"

"No! Mizu!" Meara protested as Raven hesitated, then pulled her over the wall, kicking and screaming. 

Reese stood near Hiltz, watching the rain pour down on the two approaching figures. Prozen stood ahead of them and watched the boy carefully.

"P-Prozen…_please _help us…" He pleaded, his voice hoarse and his black hair plastered to his head. He almost crawled to the Dark Kaiser, begging solace and protection. He half-dragged a girl with him who only sobbed and shivered. The boy couldn't have been more than 15 and the girl 14. She was beautiful even covered in mud, blood and tears. They mewed for help, reaching up to grab his robes. Reese watched him smile and draw them into his arms, Hiltz kneeling and wrapping them in a warm blanket.

Reese watched them recover in the lair. The boy, Raven, did whatever Prozen wished while the girl, Meara, sat huddled into a corner. The only one who could touch her was her companion. She cried and cried for her brother, rocking back and forth. The Zoidian nervously crept to her.

"Aren't you hungry?" She only stared with wide eyes filled with pain and terror. "Let me help you." Her slender fingers touched the girl's bare arm and she let out a bloodcurdling shriek as if the contact burned. 

Prozen took both Raven and Meara alone into his company and told them of Elise Lynette's evils. Meara instantly changed and turned into the perfect soldier, harboring a unfathomable hate for everyone, especially Imperials like her father. 

…

Raven stood hastily, at the sound of an approaching Zoid. The Blade Liger halted and its pilot warily jumped down, stepping a little closer.

"You _are_ alive…" he almost whispered as the other snorted.

"Of course I am, I will never die as long as you live." He hissed as Van furrowed his brows and reached out a hand.

"Raven, why? Why do you hate me so? I have done nothing to you."

"Nothing? _Nothing_!?" He pulled off his gloves, displaying his marred palm, pulling his shirt over his head, presenting his chest and stomach, covered in burns and scars. "Tell me, Van, you call this nothing!"  
The pilot faltered slightly, blushing a bit. He hesitated then pressed his lips to the maverick's, throwing his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…." he whispered as Raven blushed, absolutely speechless.

Meara sat, chained to the wall, bound tight in a straitjacket and muzzled.

__

/They think the war is over…they think they are safe…but they aren't not while I'm alive! Raven will rescue me…he'll save me…and together we shall exact our revenge against this godforsaken world…/ 

A loud crash sounded and a hole was in her prison wall. 

"Itzf afout fime!" She screamed against the gag. Raven pulled himself into the opening. 

"What'd you say?" he asked as she glared. "Hello, love, it's great to see you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek as she did her best to lash out. 

"Gut zuh cgrap!" she growled as he gently cut off the muzzle. 

"What was that?"

"You son of a bitch! What the hell took you so fucking long!" She shrieked as he freed her.

"I was a little pre-occupied."

Reese stood behind Meara who used her keen eyes to stare down at the base.

"I don't see the Blade Liger, or Freiheit." She declared, standing easily. "I'm going to search for him." She said, slipping the strap to her quiver over her shoulder. 

"I'll come too." She said, as Meara shrugged. 

"Suit yourself." She told her before moving down the rocky slope. Reese followed as quickly as she could, aiming to keep the brunette in her sights. 

After a while her tired legs and the malevolent rocks and tree-roots that appeared from no-where betrayed her. 

Meara stopped and rolled her eyes. "Clumsy Oaf." She mumbled before jogging back to her. Reese stood shakily, her face burning in embarrassment. 

"Sorry…I'm fine…" She winced as she put pressure on her foot. 

"Sit down." Meara told her, removing her shoe and examining her foot. "I think it's just sprained. Stay off it though." She took off the tattered white dress-shirt she wore over her tank-top and bound her foot with it. She sighed and turned around, taking her arms around her neck, holding behind her knees. Even carrying Reese, her pace was quick and her footing sure. After a mile or two, traveling on tiny paths and switchbacks Meara needed a break. She sat Reese on a rock and gave the Zoidian her staff. 

"I hear water, I'll go check it out." And with that, she was gone. 

Her bare feet caught the rocks easily, giving her speed. She stopped and listened for the water again, hearing it and soft voices as well. She quickly notched an arrow in her bow, creeping stealthily to the pool. Her grip on the bow tightened as she took in the scene. Raven sat on an outcropping with his back against the rock and Van stood over him. They were both shirtless and in swim-shorts. Van's fingers gently traced his scars as he touched his lips to the Raven's, his hands resting at his neck. 

Her face grew hot with rage as she pulled back on the bowstring, taking aim on Freiheit. A pair of slender hands grasped her wrists. 

"What are you doing?!" Reese hissed, pulling her down and pinning her against the pebbly dirt.

"What do you mean?! I'm eliminating Freiheit once and for all!" the brunette growled, struggling against her companion.

"Meara! Please, stop! Think about this…Raven may be luring him in--"

"So? I'll finish the job--"

"No! Come on!" She said, literally dragging her away. 

"What was that…?" Van asked as Raven craned his neck lazily to scan trough the brush. 

"I don't know…It was probably a bird, or a squirrel…" He considered, resuming his kiss with the other pilot.

Meara stood at the entrance to the lair, glaring hard at Raven who was just sneaking in.

"I saw you." Her voice was cold and icy. 

"W-what are you talking about…?" He asked nervously, his cheeks flushing. 

"I saw you and Freiheit." His eyes widened as she growled. "I don't believe you…it's a disgrace. You allowed him to _kiss _you! Van Freiheit, your enemy, my enemy, _our _enemy!"

"M-Meara! He's not any part of this--he doesn't know what's going on! Once we vanquish Elise Lynette, he'll be free."

"Tell me now, tell me that you are using him to get to her. Tell me, now!" She demanded, on the verge of yelling. He bit his lip, unable to speak. "Fine." She said, bitterly. "You'll see what you receive…absolutely nothing--I swear it! I'll tell Prozen on you." She hissed as he touched her wrist and she drew away. "I'll show you what you'll get for lying to me. You said you'd love only me, you would replace Mizuno and heal my pain. You're a liar--"

"I am not!" He countered, her words cutting into him like thorns. "I do love you, you are all I have, but Van…he loves me too…I need a _different kind _of love, Meara…why can't you understand?!"

"You think he loves you? Fine, you'll see. I won't tell, we'll see how this works out, I'll predict your sordid fate." She said acrimoniously as he chewed on his bottom lip helplessly. 

"Enough! Meara, please…I'm sorry, _I am_, please don't hate me…you're all I have…" He said, holding her tight, kissing both of her cheeks. "Please, please, _please_….I promise…I'll never think of him again…never see him without the intent to kill him…I promise…" he said, giving her his best smile which ended out being lopsided. 

"Do you really mean it…?" She asked quietly, sniffling softly. He nodded into her shoulder, but they both knew he didn't.

"_These _precious _things,_

Let them bleed,

Let them wash away_._

These Precious things,

Let them break,

__

Their hold on me…"

-Tori Amos

__

[ to be continued…]

(a/n) Wow. Long, I know. =_=; I'm very sorry if I lost anyone during this- you see I had to cut _a lot_ out. **BUT I WILL BE POSTING AN UNABRIDGED VERSION OUTSIDE OF THE FIC ENTITLED "PRECIOUS THINGS". STAY TUNED IF YOU WANT MORE OF A CLARIFICATION, OR MORE FLUFFYNES. ^^. **The key I promised to help clear up some confusion. 1st ¶: pre-Chaotic Cent. When Mea & Mizu were "happy", 2nd ¶ : Before Raven's parents died (soon before; Lorelei (mom) had a vision, seeing Raven's future. Raven=Julian) 3rd ¶ : when Mea & Mizu's dad went under Fiona's control. 4th ¶: They meet Karl; you've seen that in ch 14, I needed to re-include it for a timeline. 5th ¶: Karl-x-Mizu fluff. ^^ time explained. 6th ¶: Mr. & Mrs. Schubaltz with little Thomas visit. The German I used was minute Mutter: Mother, Vater: Father, Bruder: Brother. No biggie, a major danke (^^) to Colonel Karl L Schubaltz (the author) for teaching me inadvertently all the German I know…wow and there it is, in that one little blurb. ^^; Raven's vision: just guess what he saw, okay? Mental scarring, ;p 7th ¶: time explained; Mizu's about 21 there and Karl's about 22-23. This is the beginning line of Chaotic Century since Karl started off at Dragonhead. *sniffles* I'm an angst writer, I had to make them part, but why does it feel so wrong!? (*laughs*) 8th ¶: their escape, dull I know. Bite me. Thanks to said cutbacks I had to leave out what happens to Mizu. -.- 9th and 10th ¶: Meara and Raven fall back on Hiltz, Prozen and Reese, (this is still Chaotic timeline) and Reese mainly watches. Mea spends some time devastated then fixes a little /too/ quickly. AH!, 11&12th ¶: the most confusing. 11 is the start of the Raven-x-Van part (epi: Raven--a bit after) This is Guardian Force timeline. You know how Raven traveled around like a Zombie. Well the Imperials and Republicans decided to lock her up in an asylum, basically. She spent 2 full years there, brooding. Oh the brooding! 12th ¶: during G.F. 13th ¶: That was NOT a Meara-x-Raven pairing, think emotional here. I'm not going to explain it. V_V 

R&R please, thank you!


	18. Ch 17: Baby Doll

****

My Morphine

Chapter Seventeen: Baby Doll.

(Lyrics centered, in italics and *…*'s song is "Baby Doll" by Hole~ Pretty on the Inside.)

__

*Here you come, sucking my energy

And you suck it up right off the street.

Babydoll!

Here you are sucking my energy right up

Drill it in my good hole, so that I can see

You are so much bigger than me

You are so much bigger than me

Babydoll!*

Meara slowly cracked open her eyes, her cheeks wet with freshly shed tears from the flood of memories. Elise Lynette sat in _Prozen's _throne with a smug smile on her face. The brunette looked to both sides and saw her comrades chained, like her, to the wall of the cavern. Her arms, bound above her head, ached painfully. Both her and Mizuno's staves lay discarded before them. Slowly, one by one, the remaining awoke. 

__

*My raw hand, my fever blister, watch me

Watch me, watch me disappear

Here she comes, her pants undone

All waste and void, all waste and void.*

The spiteful captive, glared at the Zoidian. "Let us go and I may make your death less painful for you." she snarled as she laughed.

She narrowed her crimson eyes as she smiled cruelly. "Fools…do you know how easy it was to string you along? Even when you were planning to kill me, I had you holding back, leading you here…You will help me claim this world. The world of Zi shall be mine and mine alone!" she cackled as Meara seethed with rage. 

"I would never listen to you!" 

"Oh, my beautiful little Peregrine. Yes, you would and yes you do. Your life is a lie, you are what I make you." she cooed as the other shook her head violently.

"N-no! Never!" She screamed as Thomas slowly slid up the wall. His bonds didn't hold his hands quite above his head and he struggled to reach the pouch at his waist. 

__

*There you go in your Nazi car

Oh babydoll, what a whore you are

You sit around with your old rag

How can I talk when you've got the gag?

Here you come sucking my energy

And you suck it up, baby, right off the street

Babydoll*

"Now, Colonel Schubaltz," she said in a flirtatious voice as he stepped from the shadows with a salute. "Would you please do the honor?" He nodded and she turned back to the prisoners, Prozen and Hiltz doing the same. The colonel smiled to the five while taking out his handgun and took aim on Thomas--or rather his hands. He pulled the trigger quickly and hit the thick shackle, breaking it open.

The blonde swiftly dug into the pouch and threw the small device before Elise Lynette could react. It hit the stone and released a blinding, white light. Fiona screeched as she covered her face.

"No!! My eyes!" 

__

*In the dark I destroy

What I began, what I destroy

She's hanging in the blossom tree

Babydoll just bleeds for me

__

Babydoll*

Meara wrapped the chains around the flaxen haired Zoidian's wrists, binding her to the throne. She twisted it around her chest and her legs, rendering her captive. The girl shrieked on and on.

"My eyes! What have you done to me! Worthless imbeciles!! How dare you do this!?" The brunette slid behind her, stroking her delicate throat. 

"Shh…Elise…." she purred, scratching her sharp nails across her cheek. She screamed and cried for leniency and freedom as Meara slowly tortured her. Mizuno and Karl held back Prozen and Hiltz who wished to save their 'master'. 

__

*Babydoll, she's on the field

Her chemical wedding and her chemical peel

I knife me and I slash mine

And I knife me and I slash mine*

"Ambient!" Hiltz yelled out as a crimson flash rushed at Meara.

"No!" Raven quickly swung her staff and connected with the Organoid's side. Only slightly wounded, it turned to him, its eyes narrowed with rage. It growled and charged at the maverick who caught its tail-swipe with the length of the staff. Reese waved her hands and generated a swarm of her little bugs that attacked and fastened to the red creature. 

"Van! Zeke!" Elise Lynette cried, her eyes glowing.

The two materialized in the cave, radiating with the power of her hex. 

"Get them!" She shouted as Thomas held back Van, while Zeke lashed out at Raven. 

"Meara! Enough already! Kill her!" Raven commanded as the silver Organoid's tail connected with his ribs. 

__

* **Sick and sorry me, well, here you are just as ugly as me**

__

Drill it in my good hole so that I can see

Drill it in my good hole so that I can see

Here you come sucking my energy

And you suck it up, baby, right off the street

Babydoll

She stares too long into the sun

Now I want a cancer that the crooked eye spun for you

I don't mind my energy

'Cause baby, you are so much bigger than me

Babydoll*

She tore the knife from her boot and poised it above the girl's chest, her arms trembling with effort. 

"You can't kill me! You won't! I own you! I own you all!" She cried madly as the brunette tried to bring her arms down.

__

*She stares too long into the sun

Now I want a cancer that the crooked eye spun for you

I don't mind my energy

'Cause baby, you are so much bigger than me

Babydoll*

"Don't you see?! You are all mine! Mine, mine, _mine!_ You are powerless against me!"

"No I'm not!' She screamed, her traitorous arms immobile to her will. 

__

*Little girl, she's on the floor

She gets it all 'cause she's the whore

Little girl, she's on the ground

She gets it all for falling, falling down

Falling down*

Meara fought the spell to its end-- the knife plunging deep into Elise Lynette's heart. The Zoidian shrieked in pain, her listless eyes gone wide. Hiltz, Prozen, Van and Zeke fell to the ground, released from her hold. 

Her voice was tight and weak. "D-damn you…all…I did this…for you…to save you all…I had no evil…I just wanted it all to be mine…" her eyes slowly rolled upwards and her head slumped forward.

__

*"I am, I am," she says

"I am not free," she says

"Help me, I am withering...withering...withering..."*

Meara stumbled forward, trembling softly, stopping by Raven, Reese nearby. She looked down at Thomas, Mizuno and Karl then crumpled, the other two following in suit. 

A fine colorless mist rose from them and the other enchanted ones, pulling together into a diaphanous cloud then, dissipated.

__

*Hang on, you'll get your soul

It's a soul

Hey it's a soul, it comes down

See, see it's a soul.*

[to be continued…]

a/n: short, ne? Um, the reason why only Meara, Reese and Raven collapsed was because they were the ones under Fiona's control. Mizuno, Karl, and Thomas were not under her spell since Raven had freed them and Mizu-kun had not come into contact with either Fiona or Prozen-who was the host for Fiona to take in Mea and Raven and Reese. This isn't quite the end. I'm gonna take a chap. or two or 3 to tie up loose ends, okay? 

So for Nao notes: Waaaiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! School is OVER! It's all over! Summer is here! Now, I'm-a gonna go back to sleep, okies?? Neeee…….

*Zzzzzzz*

-Nao


	19. Ch 18: Somebody Just for me c CLAMP in ...

****

My Morphine

Chapter Eighteen: "Somebody Just for Me."

Colonel Schubaltz stood directing soldiers what to do and where to go.

"Bring the injured to the East Hall." He said as he watched Mizuno using his powers to heal a little girl's scraped knee. A smile crossed his lips as Thomas asked him what to do with all the rubble. "Just get it outside or out of the way. I want the hallways cleared out," he said.

"You've got it, Karl!--I, ah, I mean, Colonel Schubaltz, sir!" He said, fumbling a quick salute.

"At ease, little Tommy," He said, ruffling his hair. "Oh, have Raven and the others awoken, yet?"

"…No, I haven't received any word on it…"

"Don't worry. I know he'll be fine. They all will be. I'm sure they are all just mentally drained, that's all," He said, hugging his younger brother.

"Yeah, 'sides, Raven's one tough pain-in-the-ass." He laughed softly and returned to his work. 

Thomas let out a deep sigh and plopped down by Raven's bedside. 

__

/Will you wake up, already? You're making me nervous …/ he thought, moving a few strands of dark hair from his face. 

He groaned quietly and fluttered his eyes open.

"Hey…" the blonde lieutenant said, as the other turned to him.

"Good morning…" he said sleepily as Thomas chuckled.

"It's more like _good afternoon_."

"What happened…?"

"You, Meara, and Reese, along with Prozen, Van and Hiltz all passed out after Meara managed to kill her. Mizuno said something about it being part of her 'letting go'."

"Oh. So everyone's okay?"  
"Yeah, pretty much so. Reese woke up a few hours ago and everyone else is still asleep. 

"What about all of the other people?"  
"Fine, now. We've been working on cleaning up Red River. It's pretty filthy around here from the Zoid battle that went on."

"So, Shadow, Specular and the Zoids are okay, then?"  
"Yup, the Empire and the Republic lost a good few, though." 

"Hm." He sighed softly, sounding quite content. "So, it's over, huh? We won…"

"Yup…" Thomas smiled, kissing him softly. 

Raven sat perched on the footboard of the lavish bed, waiting for the two to awaken. He smiled and jumped between them, nudging at the ashen haired beauty. 

"C'mon…wake up…" he whined almost, as his crimson eyes reluctantly opened.

"Raven….?" he said as the teen nodded happily. "Uhn…what the hell happened?"

"It's all okay, now…we killed Fiona. Aren't you proud?" he chirped as he smiled and nodded. Raven beamed and nuzzled at Hiltz who groaned, sounding quite irked. 

"Mmm…fuck off, Ambient…." He mumbled, pushing his hand against Raven's tummy, making him fall back into Prozen. Realizing that he his hand had not connected with an Organoid he opened his eyes. 

"Huh?" he said groggily as Raven nuzzled him and smiled.

"Good morning." the two said as he grinned and hugged them both tight. 

Raven dipped the scrub-brush into the sudsy water again, then set to cleaning another section of wall free of grime. 

"Raven…?" Someone said weakly, approaching quickly. He turned slightly and saw Van stumble up and fall into his arms. 

"Van? What are you doing up? You should be resting…you've been though a lot…" He said softly as the other looked up at him sadly. 

"I-I know, but I had to see you. Raven….? I…I don't know what's going on _at all_, everything's so confusing…." he told him, quietly, burying his face in his chest.

"It's okay. It'll all straighten out soon. It'll just take some time for you to forget Fiona."

"Raven, but I don't know how she could do something like that! She was my best friend, she was--"

"It doesn't matter _why_ she did it. She just _did_. She was a selfish, spoiled brat that wanted everything." 

He sighed quietly and nuzzled the Maverick. "Raven, she made you hate me, didn't she?"  
"No, I don't _hate _you. It's all in the past now, these are new beginnings, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around his neck and sniffled. "Oh, Raven…I'm so sorry….Raven, I _do_ love you…"

He faltered slightly and sighed. "Van, I'm sorry, but it's over. I have Thomas, and I love him. I'm not the one for you…"  
"Y-yes you are…" he sniffled further.

"_Van._" He said, wiping away his tears. "I swear that I'm not.." He stared into his eyes, using his powers to see his future. A smile crossed his lips as he kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll make you a promise. Keep your heart open for not even a half an hour and you'll fall right into his arms." He smiled brightly and hugged him tight. "I _promise_ you," he said letting go as Van's knees gave out.

"It's not fair…" he whispered, sobbing into his knees. Raven sighed and walked away, stopping just around the corner.

Irvine groaned as he opened his eyes, staring down at the patch of white linen under his arms. _/Why do I bother to sleep. All it does is make me hate reality. All I ever do is wake up, cold and alone./_ he thought mournfully to himself. _/All I do is rise to the petty truth--that he could never love _me._ I can't bear to dream anymore; not another night of his envisioned body with mine, not another ersatz kiss or touch…why do I even bother? He doesn't love _me _and _he _is all that matters. He barely acts like I exist or make a difference; so why bother staying here, just to have my heart broken _more_…?/ _He sighed and felt his more optimistic and accurate side take over. _/That's easy. He needs someone, now. And you know you love him so much that you could never leave. You and your heart _belong_ to him, right?/_ He shook his head at the fact and looked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat back in the chair, surveying the empty bed where Van had been--and where he had stayed, waiting for him to show some signs of consciousness. 

"Van?" He said, his voice soft and sore. No answer came. He turned and saw the door ajar. He got up, calling his name again, then quickly exited. The mercenary walked down the halls, searching for the absent pilot. "Van?" He said once more, turning the corner while hearing soft crying. 

Van sat on the ground, his knees drawn up to his chest, his body wracked with sobs. Irvine knelt beside him, touching his shoulder lightly. 

"Van…?" he picked up his head and wiped his cheeks hastily, staring into the mercenary's cobalt eyes.

"Oh, Irvine!" he cried, throwing himself into his arms. He flushed slightly, but pulled the smaller teen into his lap, holding him tightly. 

"Shh…it's okay, Van…I'm here…don't cry…" he whispered, smoothing his hair gently. 

Reese walked back into Meara's room, after taking a slight break from sitting beside her for 3 days straight. The pretty brunette sat on the bed, drawn into herself, shaking her staff rhythmically-- making a loud clanking sound. 

"Mea…? What are you doing…?" She stepped closer and watched her hold her head with one hand and beat her rod with the other. 

"It's too quiet…" She nearly whispered, dropping the golden staff and clutching her head with both hands now. "Too quiet!"  
Reese held her tight, delving deep into her mind, soothing her gently.

//Shh…Don't worry, I'm here….shh…//

Mizuno, Raven, Karl and Thomas sat in a lobby of sorts, waiting for Reese to finish healing Meara. Irvine walked by, escorting Van somewhere, the teen grabbing his arm tightly.

"What's with them?" Karl asked.

"Irvine's been in love with him for as long as I can remember--maybe he…" Thomas suggested.  
Karl shrugged and leant back in the chair. "It's possible."  
Raven smiled. _/Phew. I'm so glad that worked the way I planned it to./_

Reese hugged Meara tight, kissing her repeatedly. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Are you sure?" She asked as the other sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, I will."  
"Positive? Definite?"

"_Yes_, darling…" she said as the cerulean haired Zoidian smiled. 

"I'm really sorry I have to go, but I have to go sort out things with the Emperor and the Madame President."  
"It's okay."  
"I'm sorry I can't take you with me, I mean, I'm sure you'd just get bored out of your mind, and we all know what happens when you get bored- things usually get broken in some careless effort to have fun and all." She laughed nervously. 

"I know." The brunette said as the Hammer-Kaiser pilot yelled at her to hurry up.

"Coming!" She yelled, hugging Meara tight and kissing her again. "I'll miss you, sweetheart."  
"Uh-huh. I'll miss you too." She hugged back and sighed. "Now will ya get going? If you stall anymore, you're not gonna have a chance to miss me." She teased, nipping her ear. 

"Okay." She waved and ran to the Zoid, stopping on the steps. "Have fun while I'm gone, behave yourself, don't miss me too much and for Gods' sake, don't do anything stupid!"

[To be continued…]

Yo. Naomi here, sorry. Took way long to update. There are like 2 or so chaps left and the acknowledgements. 

Details for the sequel and prequel (to be released around the same time probably) will be discussed in chapter 20 at the end.

Please review. 

Love ya lots!

xoxo

~Naomi


	20. Ch 19: Girl

****

My Morphine

Chapter Nineteen: Girl.

Meara sat by the grand bay window in her room, staring out at the deserted land before her. She was in no mood for anything, not even playing tricks on the pathetic soldiers. 

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…" she chanted endlessly, swinging her foot in time. She was restless and bored to tears and missing Reese quite a bit. She shook her foot with annoyance as she plucked the multicolored petals from the vase of flowers Reese had brought up. The petals formed a little pile on the sill, collecting until there were none left to pick. She let out an aggravated sigh and looked out the window again, seeing a Great Sabre approaching. She _knew_ that Zoid from a distant memory, the thought making her shudder, filling her with fear. Her staff jingled loudly as she grabbed it and ran from the room. 

Karl and Mizuno both looked up from the papers they were reading at a knock on the door to the Colonel's office.

"Come in," He said as Meara stepped in, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. 

"Hey," Mizuno said, then noticed her expression. "What's wrong?" 

Her lips moved but no sound came out till finally, a squeak. "He's here."

"Who?" He asked as he and his partner stood.

"F-father." She said, clinging to him. 

"General Arthur James Holden, requesting clearance." A middle aged man's voice boomed through the speakers. The heavy gates opened, letting the Zoid in.

"What could he want?" Mizuno thought aloud as Karl stepped out of the office, the two following cautiously into the hall.

"Where are Project 01, Project 02 and Project 03?!" he bellowed as Raven stepped up to the three, Thomas following quickly behind.

"Raven! What's going on? Tell me, _please_…" The younger Schubaltz said, his catlike eyes full of worry.

The maverick avoided his gaze, and met the others'. "So, my vision was true."  
"Unfortunately." Karl said as Thomas made Raven look at him.

"What the hell is going on?! Who is that man and what is he talking about?!"  
"He is our Father, Keeper of the 3 Projects."  
"But, _what_ does that _mean_? What '_project'?_ I've never heard of such a thing."

"The 'Project' was us three . '_Project Raptor', _as it was codenamed was designed to take children that displayed 'unnatural' and potentially 'dangerous abilities' and exploit them. Mizuno and Meara had inherited their talents from their mother, who mysteriously vanished as the Project was being conjured up and I, a half Zoidian who showed 'potential'. The Goal was to use us against the Republican forces during the wars. We were trained to be the perfect soldiers, we were trained to kill. Prozen held some control in this and was the only one in the upper workings who gave a crap about our well-being. We stayed a part of this for about 7 years, till Karl told us something really shady was going on and helped us escape. We went back to Prozen, or, rather, should I say, Meara and I. Mizuno was separated from us till the death…or not-so-death of Hiltz. Prozen, then, took control of the Project and modified it, making us under his control, then leading us to the rebel-faction we were, trying to eliminate Elise Lynette." Raven answered.

"B-but what does he _want_?" Thomas whispered as the dark haired teen rested against him.

"Most likely to start up Project Raptor again."

"Bring me the Projects at once!" The man raged as Raven stepped out into the daylight, the others following. 

"Quit your bloody yelling, we're right here." he said as the General smirked.

"So, there you are. You've grown well 03, all of you, 01, 02."

"We have names," the young woman growled. "Our mother gave them to us."  
"Feisty as always, Meara." he chuckled lowly. "Now, I've come to tell you that Project Raptor is back up and running and in _my_ capable hands, since, a dead man cannot _possibly_ do the job."  
"Prozen is _not_ dead." Raven objected.

"He's still worthless."

"Shut up! He is my Father! Don't you _dare _deride him!--"

"That's alright, Raven. Let him say as he pleases." the ashen haired man said, stepping up. Meara snuffled and gave her brother a quick nuzzle and wedged herself in-between Prozen and Hiltz, leaving him with Karl. "It's been a long time, Arthur."  
"Hn, Gunter…you have no place working on Project Raptor anymore."

"And nor do you, seeing as it would violate the peace treaty of the Guylos Empire and the Helic Republic."  
"Hn! Peace treaty…" he spat, "There is no such thing until the glorious Guylos Empire controls all of Zi!"  
"Well, that's your opinion, but you have no power over them anymore. The three belong to me, now, and I have set them free."

"Gunter, Gunter, Gunter. That useless half-breed _is_ yours, I'll concede to that, but Mizuno and Meara are _mine_. They are my children, do what you want with 03, but _they _are _mine_."

Prozen bit his lip, knowing there wasn't any legal loophole or codicil to disprove him.

"We are _not_ going with you." Mizuno spoke up, stepping forward, Raven doing the same.

"I won't let you!"

"You…" He sneered, glaring at the Maverick. "You have no right to speak to _me _like that. I remember you, how you used to look at my daughter, and how when you were '_safe'_ all you did was put her in more danger.--"

"Shut up…" Meara growled, pulling from the two elder's comforting embrace. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shrieked, storming up to stand beside her brother and best friend. "I challenge you! I'll show you what you've created!" She hissed. "You will fight us and see. If you can beat Mizuno and I, we'll join you. But, if we win…you _will_ die."  
"How unfair of you." He mocked as she snarled.

"Do you agree or not?!"  
"Fine, I accept. You have 24 hours. It will be a 2 on 1. Oh, we'll see…"

The bunch gathered in the hangar as Ambient created Meara a new Geno-Sniper.

Thomas clung to Raven, looking up at him. "I…I can't believe this…Fiona's gone, why is he still like this?"  
"Because, perhaps, he liked what Elise Lynette had in mind." He said, resting his chin on the top of his head. 

"Are you two _sure_ you don't want any assistance?" Karl asked, holding Mizuno tight.

"What…? Are _you_, the great Colonel Karl Lichten Schubaltz suggesting we cheat?" the blonde said, bopping him on the nose with his index finger with a tiny smile crossing his lips. Karl sighed and gave him a mildly annoyed look.

"Besides, we don't _need_ to cheat, we're gonna win. I know we will, we _have _to." Meara said, sitting and nuzzling into Prozen, who was being consoled by Hiltz.

"It's not fair….I'm so sorry, you two…" he said as the red haired man pulled his fingers through his long ashen tresses.

"Stop beating yourself up over it, love, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this." Meara nodded and wedged herself under his arm.

"Just…just be careful, both of you." Raven said softly.

The two pilots geared up and got in their Zoids.

"Care to discuss a strategy, sis?" 

"Yeah, tear him to fucken bloody shreds." Came the spiteful remark as he laughed.

"Exactly what I had in mind."  
The Geno-Sniper was perched on the cliff, hidden amongst the rocks and Mizuno's Gun-Sniper was standing below it. The Radar bleeped as a few more Zoids approached, the two tensing. 

"Hey, chill out." Thomas said, noticing Meara was about to shoot through the Dibison's cockpit glass. 

"We're not letting you go this entirely alone. We're gonna be here," Raven said.

"Just in case he decides to try and pull a fast one." Karl finished.

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit back and watch the carnage."

Soon, the Great Sabre appeared.

"My, my, quite the welcome party. Have the stakes changed?"  
"No," Mizuno answered, "They're just here to watch."  
"Hn. So, shall we begin?"  
"C'mon."  
The Geno-Sniper made the first move, using the long range rifle, just skimming past it as it dodged, moving into the blonde's line of fire. Mizuno smirked.

"Weasel unit, TOTAL ASSAULT!" The artillery of the Gun-Sniper unloaded upon the Great Sabre.

The pilot only laughed, avoiding another of Meara's shots, the dust clearing. 

"You're _so_ predictable. The Peregrine, with it's keen eyes, speed and deadly aim. The Hawk, with it's brute strength. Fools, I taught you how to fight--"  
"Fuck you! We'll show ya what we're really made of. That was just a goddamn preview!" The brunette growled, jumping down from the ledge. "Mizu!"  
The two sniper Zoids jumped on the Sabre, firing and biting on it. The substantially larger Zoid shook them off and fired the main gun at them both. 

"Hah! Not bad, not bad at all, old man." Mizuno jeered as Meara cackled, inclining the head of the Geno-Sniper and raising its tail, firing the spike-missiles. 

He grunted at the impact and glared at the Red Zoid. 

"Bitch!" He snarled, swiping at her, the paw connecting solidly with the head of her Zoid, throwing it several yards. 

"Meara!" Mizuno yelled.

She groaned, raising her head slightly. The Great Sabre loomed directly over her. The system was fading out as she smiled, moving the control to the arm ever-so-slightly. She pulled the trigger quickly, shooting into the chest of the Zoid. "Fire, Mizu!" She screamed as he did so.

The Great Sabre staggered back, blinded with rage. The Gun-Sniper stood in front of the fallen Geno-Sniper, then was hit with more fire. With a fatal hit, the Gun-Sniper's system froze.

"Oh, fuck…" he muttered, watching his sister crawl out from the broken canopy of her Zoid, battered and bruised. Mizuno jumped down and knelt beside her.

"You okay?"  
"Why of course, never better." she said, swaying slightly, holding her right arm. 

"Puny little weaklings…" He mused over the com as the 3 Zoids behind tensed.

Mizuno nudged at Meara, noticing a trail of slick, black oil leaking from the Zoid. An impish smile briefly passed her lips as he nodded. 

"On three?"  
"Yup." She flexed her good hand, feeling the magic gather and surge within. Mizuno rubbed his hands together, a small white-blue ball of electricity crackled as it pulled together. 

"I win. That means you are mine, Units 01 and 02."

"Three!" he hissed, tossing the ball of electricity at the Great Sabre and as Meara touched her hand to the start of oil. 

"Burn!" She yelled as the oil ignited and the electricity paralyzed the Zoid. Flames sprung up around them as Raven yelled.

"Shadow!" 

Two Organoids, one black, one red, swooped down and lifted them above the danger.

"Thank you, Ambient, sweetie." She cooed from sitting behind his wings. 

The pilot ejected and scrambled out, choking on the smoke. 

"You little shits! How dare you do such a thing!?"  
"Easy, really." Mizuno said as Meara sneered at him.

"_Quite_ easy. Rule number one of Project Raptor--The ends justifies the means; win at _any _cost."

[To be continued.]

*Naomi Sniffles* One more chapter left! And then Acknowledgements. That is a long word I can not spell….o.o

Wa~ai, Mea and Mizu won. ^^ I seriously hate Arthur, I do. Hehe. 

Mata ne, Minna!

~Naomi-chan.


	21. Ch 20: The Aftermath

****

My Morphine:

Chapter Twenty: The Aftermath.

Meara sat back against the pillows of the infirmary bed, staring at her bruised arm that was in a soft cast. The door swung open to show a very infuriated Reese who stormed in.

"What the hell were you thinking!? I can't leave you alone for even 2 days without you destroying something or nearly getting yourself killed!!" She yelled as Meara waved nervously.

"Welcome back, sweetheart?"  
"Don't you welcome back sweetheart, me, Meara! What the hell did you think you were doing? He could have killed you and Mizuno--"  
"Well, we won y'know--"  
Reese let out a frustrated scream, sitting angrily on the bed. "And to think I _told_ you to be careful and not do anything stupid before I left!!" She sighed angrily as the brunette looked down at the book in her lap.

The cerulean haired woman sighed again, looking crossly at her. "Mea, just _promise_ me that you'll never do something like that again."

Meara wouldn't answer, she just pressed her lips together and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a puerile-manner. 

"Mea…come on…." Reese looked at her pleadingly, touching her hand. "Come on….please, promise me…"

And she wouldn't say a word.

Meara sniffled, swiping angrily at her eyes, unable to block out her father's yells and curses. /_I hate him. I should have killed him when we had the chance. Isn't it sick, how I would have loved to smell and watch his flesh burn?/ _She thought spitefully, looking down at the cerulean haired Zoidian asleep in her arms. 

Irvine sat hesitantly at the foot of Van's bed, the handsome pilot flopping onto his stomach and staring up at him, pouting ever-so-slightly.

"Irvine? Why does everyone leave me but you?" He asked as the mercenary blushed and looked away.

"Well…" He paused, for a while, Van gazing at him innocently. "I…I love you, Van. I always have, for however long I've known you." He said, finally, letting out the breath he'd been holding. 

"You do?"  
Irvine winced at such a question. "Yes."  
"Hm. I'm glad, I think."

He hid another wince as Van raised himself and crept closer, snuggling into him.

"I'm glad you love me, Irvine."  
The mercenary flushed again and stared down at the teen in his lap. _/Oh well, it's better than _nothing_, right?/_

Raven sighed and dressed, looking down at Thomas, sleeping in the space beside him. He pulled on his gloves and stood up. He left the room, Shadow following and found his way outside, continuing into a small field.

__

//It's about time…// He heard in his head as he looked up to see a falcon circling, silhouetted against the morning sun. He followed it to a small clearing where Reese, Prozen, Hiltz, Karl and Mizuno sat.

He acknowledged them and took a seat on the ground. The falcon hovered and shifted into the form of a young woman. 

"So, we're all here." She said as Karl raised his head. 

"Where's Thomas?"  
"I left him, he was still sleeping."  
"Whatever," Meara said, plopping down by Hiltz, Ambient resting his head on her thigh. 

"Now," Prozen spoke up. "It seems the populace of Zi is recovering quite well from being under Elise Lynette's control. Emperor Rudolph and the Madame President have both been informed of what went on. We have all received pardons and are citizens, now. We are all free to go wherever we want."

"So, this is it, huh?" Raven said as everyone looked to him. "This is it, it's over." He smiled slightly. 

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. 

Meara thumped her boot on the dirt. "Look….I've been thinking…I'm….I'm not gonna stay here."  
"What?"  
"I wanna get out and just…be alone. It's nothin' personal but I just have to have some time to myself." She stared down at her hands in her lap as Reese stared at her sadly.

"I understand, Mea."  
"You do?"  
"Of course." She smiled and gave her a hug. 

"We'll miss you." Prozen and Hiltz told her.

"When will you leave?" Mizuno asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

"A day or two."

"Are you sure?" Raven said as she cast a sidelong glance at him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not helpless you know."

Raven returned to his bedroom to Thomas sitting on the bed, using his laptop. 

"Hey, I was wondering where you'd gone off to." He shrugged and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"  
"Sorry I didn't wake you?"  
"Huh?"  
"We all met, and worked things out."  
"Okay, and?"  
"Meara's leaving."  
"What? Why?"  
"She said she needs some time to herself, to be alone."  
"Yeah…that makes some sense, after having Fiona in her head for all that time. I think we could all could do with a vacation."  
"No…I…I had a vision. Thomas, I have a _really_ bad feeling about her leaving." Raven said, resting his head on Thomas' chest.

"What do you mean? Of course she is--"  
"Thomas, I saw--"  
"Look, I think you're just tired and stressed out. She'll be fine, liebling."

Mizuno hugged his sister again. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"  
"Yes, Mizu, I'll be fine--"  
"Are you sure, you're sure?"  
"_Yes_, Mizu…please….let go…I can't breathe too well." she choked, as he released her from his tight hug. 

"If you have any trouble, we'll be staying here, just call--"  
"Mizuno! Calm down! I'll be _fine_." She said, giving him another hug and a peck on the cheek. Reese stared at her with teary eyes. 

"I'll miss you." The Zoidian girl said, not moving from her spot.

"Uh-huh." She told her, looking down at the ground. "Well, this is it. Goodbye, everyone. I'll give you a ring if I can." She waved, turned and started to her Geno-Sniper. 

"Wait!" Raven said, chasing after her, chewing hard on his bottom lip. 

"What?"  
"Please, don't go."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Just don't, please, _don't_." 

"Rave'….I have to get out of here. I told you, I'll be okay by myself."  
"Please…" 

She sighed, "I don't know why you're being such a baby, hun. I'll call you when I can." 

Then, she left.

A lone figure stood in the Lair of the Dark Kaiser, their hands gently caressing the throne. Gently, almost smugly, they dusted off the seat and carefully sat. A silky mist swirled around the base, rising slightly and slipping through the fingers of the form. 

"Hn, pitiful." it snarled, swatting at the vapor. "I shall finish what you began."

[Ende.]

1.] **Morphine **(môr ¢ feen), noun. A drug made from opium, used to dull pain and cause sleep. [F G _morphin_ _Morpheus _Morpheus ]

[Thank you for reading, please await the continuation.]

[Title of sequel: Paregoric.]


	22. Acknowledgements

****

My Morphine:

Acknowledgements.

First and foremost, sequel info:

Title: "Paregoric".

Author: Naomi Hunter and Aqua Rhapsody. 

Expected to be released: Two weeks from 8/8/03. On Friday. 

I would like to thank a few (that's an understatement) people who have inspired/helped/reviewed this fanfic. It's kind of hard for me to believe that this started from a plotless one-shot. I have to say, I'm relatively happy with how this came out. Even if (in my opinion) it's unstable in the beginning due to the fact I rushed in without planning. There will be a sequel to this entitled Paregoric. As of now, it's still in the works, but hopefully a little more organized--Mainly due to one person who is actually my co-author on Paregoric: Aqua Rhapsody. He's been a **_BIG_** help throughout most of this fic (and Paregoric) by leaving nice fun reviews, lending me Mizuno-kun who is an amazing OC whom I thoroughly adore and love writing through, (^.^) helping me when I get stuck, giving me the motivation to finish etc. So let's all give many hugs to A.R. *HUGHUGHUGHUGHUG* Now, for a tiny (shameless) note on Paregoric, it's going to be a lot more AU (alternate universe) and focus more around the OC's, meaning Mizu and Meara with a "few" extra that I/we created. ^^ The Zoids and Zoids Characters don't play as big a role as they did in Morphine, in fact many characters seem to fade out into the great beyond. -.- And, if you like 

.hack (//sign or other), you might like it since there are many kind of influences, mainly the music/lyrics (thanks A.R! ^_^).

I want to give the biggest thanks to everyone who stuck with this fic from start to finish, you know who you are. 

Other grand thank you's can be noted as followed:  


Mr. Rice: My writing enrichment/creative writing teacher in 8th grade (I'm a 10th grader now…going into 11th when the year is over). He goes at the top of the lists for a few reasons. He was one of the COOLEST teachers ever who inspired me so greatly. Mr. Rice made me get back into writing after all those years that I'd been fallow. Even if the stuff sucked then, I am glad to say that I _have_ improved. _Greatly_. He is also retiring this year. *sniff sniff* He shall be missed….even though I don't go to that school anymore. But his legacy shall live on….in the town newspaper. XD 

Ms. P and Ms. V: For clarifying that little fight I was having between _its _and _it's_. Hehe. And for not being complete fucking assholes, unlike a certain English teacher last year who will not be named. Talk me out of going into honors will you, Mr. M'?! I'll show you in AP next year! Rawr.

Mr. Owen: My art teacher this year. *hugs* The summer has been excruciating without your class. And I'm not sucking up, at all. Thank you for all the worldly tidbits you gave me over the year and I can't wait for next year. I promise to work 10x as hard and start off on the right foot instead of being one of the pissy people in class who says "but I like it that way". I now know that after Fae knows how many years of being an artist, you kind of know what you're doing. *hug* I promise to use the paints you gave me more and work on quality art. *grins* I can't wait for school to start and show you 2 of my sketches. ^^ No….I'm not a loser. ¬.- 

My cousin David: One of the coolest people ever. Many thanks for all of the stuff you're letting me hang on to while you're in Italy and for the presents from Japan. I make sure I wear an Engrish button every time I leave the house. XD 

Cha: For getting me hooked on anime and telling me what Fanfiction was. 

All of my friends: 

Ali, you are the smartest person I know and never cease to make my head hurt.

Rissa: My twin sis forever and always. *hug* Eggs, man, eggs. 

Nicole-sempai: For all the anime goodness you have chatted about me with. And for housing Twitchy the Mouse in your car that day that the seniors/Number-one-asshole let them out in the hallway. Twitchy, you shall be missed. It's amazing that a $1.69 mouse that went through intense emotional trauma lived so long. 

Jackie: Tutee. *grin* For not killing me when I make you work in Bio. : p 

Lisa: Anime goodness as well. On that fated day that we met at the barbeque, XD. Remember, it was me who got you famous, remember the piss yellow uniform blouse! 

Rebecca: For all the support, you're always ready to praise me! ^_- 

December: For getting me hooked on Zoids Yaoi with the first Raven-x-Van ever! That and being such a great buddy, for sending me all of those awesome links and whatnot and for always being honest especially if you didn't like it (because then I made myself work to improve.) I hope you're having an amazing time in Thailand now. ^_^ You rock! Who is the like sister of the Thomas/Raven pairing (and mother of Raven/Van)!

Prism Eclipser: For further getting me hooked on Zoids Yaoi. : p 

Zoid_Boys ML: For all your support, fun-ness etc. You're always there and talking about something fun. 

Plink: Another sister of the Thomas/Raven-ness. For the love of Gunter and Hiltz. 

Tori Amos and her music: Tori is mah goddess. Mah goddess!!!!!! 

Amy Fix: She is also MAH GODDESS! Spoon, Amy! Spoon! *waves her spoon necklace wildly* I'm a spoonie!

Silverchair: *puurrrr* Daniel Johns….nipple rings. *giggles and faints* 

Ani DiFranco: More Great music that inspires me to no end. 

Maelgwyn: Oniichan!!!!!!!!!! You're the best, always ready to praise and make me feel special! *hug hug* I GLOMP you for being the best adopted brother I ever had. *squishy hug*

Tatsuha: Imotou! Best adopted lil sister ever. She's one of the girls who said "Mommy, I want a pony" and it worked. Mom, dad? I'm still waiting for _my_ pony. ^^ Thank you for inspiring me with your interesting (in that AMAZINGLY COOL sense) and your knowledge of coolness. I give you Gackt. XD You're my Hero too…thanks again for all the Gackt MP3s you zipped and uploaded for me. *sings along with "dears"*

Rummyimotouchan!!!!!!!: Rummyimotouchan!!!!!!!!! ^_____^ My fun other little adopted sister who got me hooked on Golden Sun slash. The kicker is, I barely know what Golden Sun is! XD. *drools over Alex*

Aqua Rhapsody: You're simply my lifesaver from procrastination and writers block. You're my hero!

Senorita L': An unexpected one. Senorita L', le doy las gracias por este ano. Gracias por el…award….y por tu simpatico-ness….Okay, Ms. L? promise I'll brush up on my espanol for next year. Aiiee 98 on the regents. ^^

Ninetails: Aiiee. We misses you on the ML. Well I SUPPOSE I can't talk for EVERYONE since I'm not a mind reader or nothin, but /I/ misses you! *glomps* I eagerly await more writing from you. *waves a Nine-chan flag*

And also,

Gackt: Like you're REALLY reading this. XD Anywho, I'm thanking everyone. Your music rocks and inspires me. Though…not really on THIS fic, but you'll get a huge thank you on Paregoric. 

Malice Mizer: How sad you disbanded. *sniff* 

Mana from Malice Mizer: Can I tell you I LOVE you? You are the most beautiful person ever, and all of that. I so want to draw you again…as soon as I can figure out how to draw false eyelashes…. XD 

Dir En Grey: More inspiration mainly on Paregoric but still *squishy hugs all of them* Kaoru? I immortalized you in cheap, crappy graphite and sketchbook paper. You look to die for. XD Toshiya? Take a look, you'll start drooling. Promise, Totchi. Hehe. 

All of my other reviewers, thank you tons *GLOMP*

And Yaoi Addict? To answer you myself (thank you everyone who defended me, love ya) I work hard on my stories. If a lemon fits in, sure, I'll write it, but often they can be in bad taste and horribly written. I actually am speaking about myself when I say terribly written. You'd have probably flamed me if you read one of my lemons. ^^; If you want to read Yaoi, why not try adultfanfiction.net? Or a more adult series that would have some. Ie: Gravitation, Fake, etc. And finally, no where was there listed that there would be lemon. I have the feeling you really don't know what Yaoi means. It's sex between two men for the sex, no emotional attachment. So, Yaoi themes, stated in Chapter one, was talking about how Thomas was merely using Raven as an escape. And in Chapter 2, and three ish and so on till the plot was built up. I apologize for any misconception. If it helps, there's lime in Paregoric. ^^ 

I'll see you in Paregoric with Aqua-sama!

*hugs*

Love you all lots.

XOXO

~Naomi Hunter. 

Email: Rougekitty@msn.com

JulianSidhe@Zoidwars.zzn.com


End file.
